Angel guardian Un trabajo a tiempo completo
by LadyArwenUndomiel1
Summary: Una batalla esta apunto de suceder en el mundo humano y tras una nueva asignación Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke lucharán contra el mal y descubriran un profundo misterio oculto en sus memorias Karmicas que será la clave para la transformación o la destrucción
1. Una nueva asignación

Ángel guardián, un trabajo a tiempo completo

"Una Nueva Asignación"

La mañana se veía muy prometedora aquel día. El tráfico en el cielo se mostraba bastante apacible por lo que los ángeles disfrutaban de tiempo libre para distraerse de sus ajetreadas tareas diarias.

Los jardines del cielo rebosaban florecientes de vida, aves, árboles, cascadas, flores y un sin fin de preciosas enredaderas de colores se distribuían libremente por los largos y anchos caminos que conducían "Al gran templo del Este" lugar de residencia de los tres Serafines azules, quienes eran los ángeles más cercanos a su creador.

El templo era un enorme edificio. Varias columnas de mármol blancas se ubicaban paralelas en ambos laterales y otras cuatro en la parte anterior y posterior del perímetro, sosteniendo un amplio techo color marfil cuya cúpula dorada brillaba con suma intensidad con cada amanecer.

Aquel recinto carecía de paredes sólidas, mas unas cuantas telas de fina seda, color blanco y plateadas, se extendían de un pilar al otro formando graciosos bucles que le daban elegancia y solemnidad al lugar.

En el interior del templo se hallaban largas y extensas mesas de roble dispuestas en cada uno de los laterales. Las mismas lucían una guarda color crema que se extendía de un extremo al otro terminando en cada punta con ribetes plateados y dorados. Sobre aquel extraño mantel se hallaban dispuestos varios jarrones con las flores más bellas y exóticas conocidas en la tierra.

En la parte posterior del lugar, una mesa mucho más pequeña, se ubicaba perpendicular a las mesas más extensas; en ella un mantel de puntillas color blanco se desparramaba graciosamente hasta casi llegar a unas cortas escalinatas que permitían acceder a aquel elevado sector.

Esa mañana los Serafines miraban con insistencia sus largas listas de asignaciones, debían escoger con sumo cuidado a los ángeles guardianes que serían instalados en los diversos confines del universo, pues había tantos ángeles como mundos existiesen.

A cada sector de un planeta se le estipulaba un ángel mayor o Trono, con el objetivo de alivianar el trabajo de los Serafines, éstos eran los encargados de dirigir el trafico de ese planeta, lo cual consistía en convenir la cantidad de almas que nacían ese día y la cantidad que retornaban al cielo a prepararse para su siguiente encarnación.

Asignar los tutores a los nuevos ángeles, que eran aquellas almas excepcionales cuya elevación espiritual les permitía sumarse a los ejércitos de los cielos; y finalmente establecer a los ángeles de la guarda a cada ser viviente del planeta.

Los tres serafines del "Gran Templo Este" se veían un tanto preocupados esa mañana, pues el tráfico últimamente era cada vez más escaso.

_-Es imposible estamos perdiendo terreno en este sector... –Dijo uno de aquellos seres de luz._

_-Muy cierto, sobre todo por que perderemos nuestra apuesta con el "Gran Templo del Sur" ¡Mira estos números! ¡Dan hasta risa! –Recalcó el otro._

_-Debemos poner en marcha a nuestros mejores ángeles guardianes es imprescindible recuperar las almas perdidas con los de abajo... –Sentenció el otro mirando el piso._

Dos de aquellos Serafines eran hombres, pues esa era la forma que habían decidido adoptar por gusto o diversión, pues siendo seres de luz no necesariamente necesitaban de forma humana.

Uno de aquellos se veía mas viejo, su altura era pequeña, de cabello corto color gris algo erizado, llevaba una larga bufanda color blanca por encima de su túnica del mismo color con dos franjas doradas que se extendían desde cada hombro hasta llegar a los pies. Estas franjas diferían, en cuanto a colores, según la estirpe o jerarquía de cada ángel. Los Serafines por su mando y cargo solían, llevar normalmente franjas doradas.

El nombre de éste serafín era Hiruzen Sarutobi y era uno de los ángeles mas respetados de la frontera este del cielo, no solo por su incontable edad, sino que además su sabiduría y comprensión eran legendarias.

El serafín que le seguía en importancia era un hombre de cabellos blancos y largos hasta casi llegar a la cintura, traía una banda extraña en la frente que se ataba por detrás de la cabeza y su largo cabello encrespado era sujeto por una goma casi invisible, su nombre era Jiraya Jashou y se le conocía por su simpatía y su afición por las bromas.

El tercer serafín era una mujer de cabello rubio atado en una cola bastante floja mirada penetrante y protuberantes senos; a pesar de ser un ángel era muy detallista en cuanto a su figura y belleza, era conocida además por su justicia y compasión, las cuales sabía administrar con gran mesura. Su nombre era Tsunade, y la mayoría de los ángeles le solían decir Lady Tsunade.

Cada uno de estos seres contaba con temperamentos y caracteres muy distintos, eso les permitía ser justos en sus juicios y decisiones, y administrar el "Gran Templo del Este" con una notable eficiencia, pero las cifras indicadas en sus pergaminos les habían alterado el humor a los tres aquella mañana.

_-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿En que piensan los humanos antes de actuar? –Pregunto Tsunade._

_-¿Mas bien deberías preguntarte si piensan Tsunade? –Rió Jiraya._

_-Pues la situación no es graciosa debemos enviar más ángeles de la guarda, sobre todo a estos planetas. –Mostrando las largas listas a sus compañeros._

_-Pues los tronos ya han sido enviados a la mayoría, solo falta que Kakashi se haga presente. –Exclamó Jiraya con algo de agobio, pues este trono en particular era demasiado perezoso y él lo había conocido bien pues fue su maestro y mentor._

_-¡Ahh! Ese muchacho no tiene remedio. –Dijo Sarutobi con desgano exhalando un extenso y profundo suspiro._

_-Pues es igual de vago que tu Jiraya, seguro que sacó tus mañas. –Gruño Tsunade._

_-No que va si yo suelo disfrutar de la vida... –Echando a reír._

_-¡Por eso lo digo! –Mirándolo fulminantemente._

_-¡Oye Tsunade no es necesario que te desquites conmigo! –Jiraya trató de defenderse de aquel desconsiderado ataque._

_-Tu... eres él más mujeriego, borracho y estúpido ángel que jamás haya conocido. –Gruño Tsunade._

_-Por eso estas loca por mi no lo niegues. –Echando a reír._

_-Tranquilos... No olviden que deben dar el ejemplo... –Sarutobi intervino con agobio pues las constantes riñas de sus dos compañeros llegaban a exasperarlo._

_-¡Buenos días señores! –Dijo una voz masculina que se internaba al santuario._

_-¡Kakashi por fin estas aquí! –Exclamó Jiraya quien estaba siendo sacudido de su túnica por Tsunade._

_-Lamento importunarlos pero si están ocupados regreso mas tarde. –Tosiendo nerviosamente al notar la cara de degenerado de Jiraya._

_-Claro que no muchacho... acércate. –Dijo Sarutobi. -¿Qué noticias nos tienes?_

_-Verán he estado haciendo mis informes semanales en todo el sector, y lamento decirles que ha habido un incremento de conversiones. –Exclamo Kakashi seriamente._

_-¡CONVERSIONES! –Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo._

Sarutobi, Jiraya y Tsunade se miraron con atención sabían que significaba esas palabras, el echo era que no debía suceder algo así en miles de años, aún no era tiempo.

_-No puede ser Kakashi ¿Estas seguro? –Pregunto Jiraya._

_-Sí señor. –Kakashi se acomodo su blanquecino cabello antes de proseguir. –Verán según mis pesquisas y mis rondas por el lado Este del mundo, me ha llevado a la conclusión de que la conversión ha comenzado antes de lo estipulado._

_-¿Pero eso es imposible? Jamás pensé que nuestro acuerdo se rompiera con facilidad. –Exclamó Sarutobi._

_-Pues que puede esperar de esos demonios, nunca son fieles a sus palabras. –Tsunade se sentó en una de las bancas cercana._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda Kakashi? –Pregunto Jiraya._

_-Al parecer nuestros amigos del inframundo están tras "la llave sagrada"_

_-¡LA LLAVE SAGRADA! –Volvieron a gritar a coro._

_-Si, al parecer saben que esta en nuestro territorio y han estado buscándola desde hace años. –Kakashi suspiro con agobio._

_-Sabía que no debíamos ocultarla en el mundo humano ¡Ahora estamos en problemas! –Jiraya caminaba nerviosamente por todo el salón._

_-Él trafico no es un echo menor, esto significa que el plan para destruir nuestro reinado y al mundo humano por completo a dado comienzo, rompiéndose el antiguo tratado de paz. –Volvió a señalar Kakashi._

_-Debemos recurrir a los demás templos... –Acoto Tsunade. –Ellos deben estar al tanto de lo acontecido._

_-Pero si hacemos eso, significara que perderemos no solo nuestro gobierno en el lado este, posiblemente nuestras cabezas. –Jiraya trago nerviosamente saliva._

_-Ni modo Jiraya, ellos deben saber que pasará, no podemos ocultar esta información de ninguna manera. –Objeto Sarutobi._

_-¿Qué haremos mientras tanto? –Inquirió Tsunade._

_-Si me permiten. –Continuo Kakashi. –Creo que lo mejor es revertir la situación actual en el tráfico. He enviado a mis mejores ángeles a la tierra para tratar de evitar la conversión. Si reducimos el número de almas seducidas, los demonios deberán retrasar sus planes._

_-Eso sería lo más sensato... –Sarutobi volvió a suspirar, pues la situación empeoraría de aquí en más._

_-Como todos saben, hay seres humanos con un nivel de conciencia tan fuerte que podrían llegar a convertirse en futuros ángeles, pero si sus corazones son cautivados serán transformados hacía el mal. _

_Lo malo es que, por lo general, estos seres no suelen encajar muy bien con la irrealidad del mundo estipulado por los demás y llegan a un punto en que son más vulnerables que otras personas y eso es una clara entrada para el frente maligno._

_Yo creo que podemos tratar de convertir a esas futuras almas hacia nuestro lado. La idea es que esos seres puedan obrar en la tierra trayendo luz en los corazones de las personas que lo rodean. Si el número de almas de luz aumentara, la energía irradiada por ellos y quienes lo circunden desbaratará, de una vez por todas, el plan de aniquilación; al menos por otros cien o doscientos años._

_-Estas diciendo que en vez de transformarlos en ángeles permanezcan en el mundo humano... –Pregunto Tsunade._

_-Así es... –Exclamó Kakashi con seriedad._

_-Pero correríamos el riesgo de que en algún momento puedan ser seducidos y en vez de atraer la luz hagan todo lo contrario. –Dijo Jiraya sentándose junto a Tsunade._

_-Para eso dejaremos que los ángeles guardianes se encarguen. –Sentenció el peliblanco._

_-Pienso que es más lógico que actuemos de esa manera. -Señaló Sarutobi haciendo que Jiraya y Tsunade lo observaran con atención. –La energía mancomunada de nuestros ángeles y de almas puras de corazón serán la mejor fuente de luz. Incluso sus energías serían mas fácilmente irradiadas que por el esfuerzo de un solo ángel._

_-Pues suena bien, es arriesgado pero creo que podría llegar a funcionar. –Exclamó Tsunade._

_-¿Qué sucederá con la llave Sagrada? Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos donde se halla exactamente. Si el mal se hace con ella, no habrá plan que valga, nada podrá detener la aniquilación. –Expuso Jiraya_

_-Yo mismo la buscaré. –Sentencio Kakashi. -Si bien nuestro primer líder, Hashirama Senju, decidió ocultarla hace mas de dos mil años no nos daremos por vencidos._

_-No entiendo por que Hashirama decidió confiar algo tan importante al mundo humano, son seres de voluntad débil, volubles y corrompibles. –Tsunade lucía frustrada._

_-Hashirama tenía sus fundamentos, y si el creador le había confiado algo tan importante seguramente era por que él tendría la capacidad para resolverlo. –Acotó Sarutobi._

_-Pero ser poseedor de la llave otorga automáticamente sus poderes ilimitados a éste. Tanto en nuestro lado, como los de abajo, serían indestructibles. Yo creo que lo mejor sería encontrarla utilizarla y luego destruirla, ese objeto es muy riesgoso como para que exista si quiera. –Expuso Tsunade._

_-No olvides que no podemos utilizarla fácilmente. Un humano debe ser capaz de esgrimirla ni siquiera nosotros o los demonios de más alto nivel pueden disponer de ella directamente. –Explico Jiraya._

_-Entonces necesitaremos encontrar la solución a ello. –Tsunade observó a Jiraya algo inquieta._

_-Una cosa a la vez Tsunade, primero nos ocuparemos del tráfico, eso nos dará tiempo. Segundo Kakashi buscará la llave sagrada, nosotros informaremos a los demás de la situación. –Dijo Sarutobi._

_-¡Déjenlo en mis manos! Terminare con unas cuantas asignaciones y me dedicaré de lleno a buscar "La Llave Sagrada" –Expresó el peliblanco mas contento._

_-¡Muy bien en marcha! –Dijo Sarutobi._

Tras sus palabras todo el grupo se retiro a sus respectivas tareas. Kakashi caminó algo pensativo por los jardines del este, mientras el sol del mundo humano resplandecía radiante ese día.

El joven ángel, sacó uno de sus pergaminos de asignaciones de su túnica, y lo miró con detenimiento, mientras caminaba con algo de descuido rumbo a la escuela Blanca, lugar de residencia de los ángeles de la guarda.

_-¡Veamos! Éxitos aquí... ¡Umm! Mano dura por este sector... –Kakashi caminaba algo ensimismado. –Solo falta ¡Ahh! Un caso difícil ¿Por qué algunas almas serán tan obstinadas?_

_-Kakashi- sensei... –Dijo uno de sus pupilos al chocar con él._

_-¡Ohh! Eres tu Hinata... Disculpa no te vi. –Volviendo a internarse en aquel rollo._

_-¡Kakashi-sensei! Ha tomado una decisión con respecto a mi futuro... –Dijo la muchacha de cabellos negros largos, ojos perlados y bonita figura, aun que se notaba cierta timidez en ella pues vestía mas bien con sobriedad._

_-¡Tu futuro! ¡Una decisión! ¿De que hablas Hinata? –Dijo el peliblanco bastante perdido._

_-De lo que hablamos ayer sensei... ¿No lo recuerda? –La chica lucía un tanto cabizbaja, como podía ser que Kakashi no recordará una conversación tan importante._

_-¡Ahh! Claro... –Dijo con asombro Kakashi._

_-Entonces lo recordó..._

_-La verdad es que no Hinata, estoy algo ocupado en este momento. –Caminando rumbo al alto edificio._

_-Pero ya tomé mi decisión quiero dejar de ser un ángel, estoy dispuesta a renacer en el mundo humano, creo que me merezco esa opción después todos estos años de esfuerzo. –Kakashi la miró tras estas palabras._

_-Mira Hinata, este no es el mejor momento para dejar tu oficio, necesitamos de la mayor cantidad de ángeles posible ¡Y tú eres muy buena en lo que haces!_

Kakashi ingreso al recinto blanco donde las actividades ese día se veían más extenuantes para los jóvenes aprendices. Varias almas pululaban de aquí para allá, tratando de cumplir con los requisitos estipulados por sus maestros.

_-Buenos días señor Kakashi. –Decían al verlo cruzar frente a ellos._

_-Si, hola... –Estirando la mano con algo de pereza y sin desviar su mirada del rollo en sus manos._

La escuela constaba de un gran hall central donde había varios ascensores; tres a la derecha y tres a la izquierda que conducían a otras secciones de la escuela blanca. Finalmente uno se hallaba en la pared posterior del hall y conducía a la oficina de Kakashi. Pocos ángeles contaban con la aprobación del peliblanco para acompañarlo a su oficina, Hinata tenía la fortuna de ser una de aquellos.

_-Kakashi sensei lo prometió, dijo que tras mí última asignación renacería en el mundo humano. –Hinata sintió cierta congoja no habitual en un ángel._

_-Hinata se que esto será difícil para ti y se muy bien que los ángeles pueden elegir renacer como humanos, pero creo que tú tienes talento para esto. Muchas almas te necesitan y además ya tengo tu nueva misión._

_-Pero... –Hinata agacho la cabeza mientras se sumergía en el elevador._

_-Descuida esta vez si cumpliré con mi promesa si aun decides convertirte en una humana luego de esta misión, pero te pido que me ayudes una vez más. _

_La situación es bastante complicada Hinata y los ángeles nos enfrentamos a la total aniquilación, al igual que los humanos ¿comprendes eso?_

_-¿Qué? –Dijo la chica sorprendida._

_-Así es, estamos perdiendo terreno con los demonios, ellos saben muy bien que piezas tocar para iniciar nuestro derrumbe. _

_Si bien hasta ahora las elecciones de las almas se llevaban a cabo, por decirlo de alguna manera "de forma honesta", se han puesto muchas otras cosas en juego y están utilizando los recursos necesarios para atraer nuevos postulantes a sus sequitos._

_-Entonces... la gran guerra de la cual siempre me han hablado se desatará otra vez. –Pregunto la muchacha._

_-Es una posibilidad muy fehaciente Hinata, entiendes por que te necesito aquí por ahora._

_-Comprendo Kakashi sensei... –Dijo suspirando._

Ambos ingresaron a las oficinas de Kakashi. El lugar constaba de un amplio escritorio de madera de pino, donde descansaban unas cuantas fotos y una pila de documentos. Detrás del mismo, un amplio ventanal dejaba entrever la zona de entrenamiento para los ángeles novatos y el bellísimo jardín del este que terminaba allí donde alcanzaba la vista.

En las paredes blancas e impolutas, se hallaban colgados varios cuadros con paisajes de los más variados, los mismos eran amplios y ocupaban la mayor parte de las paredes, pues ningún otro adorno se distinguía allí.

_-¿Cuál será mi siguiente asignación? ¿Será un párroco? ¿Un artista? ¿Un prodigio matemático? ¿Una ardilla? –Dijo Hinata recordando su última asignación._

_-Eres graciosa Hinata. –Kakashi echo a reír._

_-Fue lo ultimo que me ordeno vigilar Kakashi sensei. –Dijo con desasosiego._

_-No, está vez será distinto, deberás vigilar a un alma de luz. _

_-¿Un alma de luz? –Pregunto la chica extrañada._

_-Si así es, estos humanos han sido escogidos con el único fin de sembrar pequeños puntos de luz y esperanza en sus tierras, tu deber es guiarlo para que cumpla con su destino._

_-Destino..._

_-Esa alma luchará para restablecer el orden en el mundo al igual que otras almas ya seleccionadas. Tu deber es ser su fuente de apoyo ético y moral, y vigilarás con detenimiento sus acciones._

_-Bueno al menos suena más interesante que Yuki. –Dijo con agobio._

_-¿Yuki? –Pregunto Kakashi confuso._

_-Si, a la ardilla le puse Yuki..._

_-¡Ahh! Claro... –Kakashi solo se rió por un momento. –Bueno aquí tienes esta será el alma que debes vigilar. –Entregándole un pergamino. –Debes evitar a toda costa que los demonios lo intercepten y por sobre todo debes guiarlo hacía nosotros._

_-Bien así lo haré Kakashi sensei... –Haciendo una reverencia._

_-Una cosa más Hinata... –Deteniendo su marcha._

_-Si... –Pregunto la chica mirándolo con seriedad._

_-Ten paciencia... –Dijo Kakashi sonriendo mientras su blanquecino cabello resplandecía con el sol de la mañana._

_-¡Ahh! –Hinata lo observo confusa._

La muchacha se acercó a uno de aquellos cuadros y dibujo con sus dedos mayores un circulo de luz mas un pentagrama inmerso en el. Luego colocó la mano delante del cuadro y su dibujo pareció adquirir brillo e intensidad a tal punto que toda la habitación centelleó de una intensa luz dorada.

Al disiparse, aquella incandescencia, la habitación recobro su resplandor habitual. Hinata había desaparecido. Kakashi sonrió mientras volvía acomodarse su blanco y encrespado cabello con algo de pereza.

_-Suerte Hinata... –Dijo sonriendo levemente._


	2. Un chico difícil

Capitulo II

"Un chico difícil"

Luego de un buen rato en el mundo humano, intentando encontrarle sentido al mapa echo por Kakashi, Hinata llego a un apartamento. El edificio era de una especie de dúplex un poco viejo y enmohecido por los años y la humedad.

_-Si... Creo que es aquí. –Exclamo la muchacha entre suspiros observando la vivienda. –Kakashi podría ser más claros con sus dibujos; quizás debería tomar unas clases de arte no le vendrían mal. ¡A ver aquí dice departamento B segundo piso! _

Hinata se paró frente a la puerta, la cual se hallaba cerrada, y la traspasó con gran facilidad para hallarse frente a un pequeño hall que conducía a un departamento en la planta baja y a una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.

La chica pegó un respingo y se poso en el barandal de pino para finalmente caer con gran elegancia sobre el piso de madera.

_-Aquí debe ser... ¡Muy bien veamos el nombre de mi asignación! _

Hinata sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo, rompió el precinto y lo desenvolvió con cuidado. Los ángeles solo podían enterarse de sus futuras almas asignadas una vez que estuviesen frente a ellas, era una disposición impuesta por los altos mandos, aún que Hinata aún no comprendía bien el por que de dicha orden, pero intuía que era para evitar favoritismos entre almas mas o menos elevadas y así custodiar a cualquier ser viviente.

Hinata volvió a traspasar la amplia puerta de madera que se alzaba frente a ella para hallarse en una gran sala. Las cortinas de la misma estaban completamente cerradas impidiendo que la luz del sol bañara la habitación. Aún que la misma se hallará casi en penumbras la muchacha pudo distinguir con claridad el gran desorden que se apoderaba de cada rincón del lugar; CDS, papeles, ropas, resto de comida vaya a saber de cuando y varias flores marchitas en los estantes y sobre la mesa. Camino hasta un pequeño cuarto de la izquierda donde se hallaba, al parecer, la cocina. Allí el mismo desorden se lucía con esplendor desde el piso hasta el techo; una pila de platos sucios descansaban sobre el lavatorio y un olor rancio y agrio recorría de punta a punta el lugar; seguramente, producto de algo descompuesto de hacía varios días que ahora reposaba en el piso.

_-¡Vive aquí una persona o un cerdo! –Tratando de eliminar la cara de asco de su rostro. –Veamos mi asignación se llama... –Caminando nuevamente a la sala._

_-¡Naruto! Sí... sí... –Dijo una voz femenina desde otra habitación._

_-¿Naruto? Si, es el nombre que figura aquí... –Hinata se sorprendió por un momento ¿Sería que Naruto era mujer? Había oído nombres raros en su existencia pero éste era algo extravagante._

_-Sigue... un poco más... –Repitió la voz._

Hinata cerró el pergamino y volvió a colocarlo en su bolsillo. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta apostarse frente la única puerta que no había revisado. Pudo escuchar con claridad los sonidos dentro de la habitación ¿Debía entrar o no? Era su trabajo, después de todo, vigilar a este mortal.

La muchacha nuevamente traspaso el portal encontrándose casi con el mismo panorama desordenado que en el resto de la vivienda, pero con una particularidad que le dio cierto pudor contemplar.

Al parecer la cama se hallaba algo concurrida en ese momento. Dos personas se besaban y amaban con pasión y deleite bajo las sabanas.

_-Creo que llegué en mal momento... –Exclamó suspirando._

_-Naruto... –Dijo una mujer de cabellos claros quien parecía hasta cierto punto enloquecer._

Hinata miró la escena con algo de impavidez, no recordaba algo así desde que dejó de ser mortal hace ya mas de quinientos años. Recordaba lo que aquel acto la hacía sentir pero sus evocaciones parecían tan lejanas y distantes que se desvanecían con rapidez de su mente. El aceptar ser un ángel, implicaba con ello, olvidar quien fue y lo que había hecho; así que solo tenía leves percepciones de su vida preliminar, las cuales, había creído dejar atrás hacía mucho tiempo.

Mientras los dos amantes aumentaban sus ritmos en sincronía, Hinata se sintió algo extraña, quizás lo mejor era esperar en la otra habitación no deberían tardar mucho más en terminar.

Traspaso la puerta hasta hallarse nuevamente en la sala donde se sentó en un almohadón que creyó limpio o al menos era lo que deseaba. Mientras se sumergía en si misma pudo recordar sus antiguas designaciones; era la primera vez que Kakashi le ordenaba escoltar un humano.

_-¿Quizás Kakashi se ha dado cuenta de mis habilidades y cree que estoy lista para esto? ¿O tal vez solo lo hace para que no deje de ser un ángel? –Dijo suspirando._

Hinata observó el reloj debían ser casi las cuatro de la tarde en el mundo humano, le había tomado un buen rato llegar al lugar.

Casi una hora después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con lentitud, dejando entrever a un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y mirada algo apesadumbrada. El chico traía puesto sus pantalones y una camisa completamente desabotonada que intentaba acomodar. Hinata lo observó con fijeza ¿Acaso él era su asignación?

El muchacho camino entre los trastos en el suelo hasta la cocina. Allí estuvo unos instantes retornando con una botella de agua en las manos de la cual bebió directamente del pico. Se acerco a donde se hallaba Hinata, cerca del ventanal de su apartamento, y bebió otro sorbo de agua con mucha tranquilidad.

Hinata se puso rápidamente en pie y lo rodeo, girando a su alrededor para observarlo con mas detalle. El chico no podía verla pero ella si podía notarlo a él realmente era bien parecido y hasta cierto punto misterioso. Sus ojos le trasmitían tristeza y soledad, lo cual la descolocó un poco, y más tras ser testigo de aquella fogosa situación en su cuarto.

Tras unos minutos, algo dubitativo, el joven se aproximó al ventanal y corrió con rudeza las cortinas, permitiendo que la luz del atardecer bañara completamente la sala.

_-Naruto... ya debo irme o Sai preguntará por mí... –Dijo una muchacha de cabellos rubios, largos acomodados ahora en una cola, ojos azules y un extenso flequillo que caía sobre la parte izquierda de sus ojos._

_-¿Entonces tú eres Naruto? –Inquirió Hinata volviendo a centrar su atención en el joven._

_-¿Y que le dirás? ¿Que te acostaste conmigo? –Expreso el chico con desgano._

_-Claro que no tonto... Sai es mi novio y lo amo después de todo. –Dijo la chica acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios._

_-¿Pero te diviertes de vez en cuando conmigo no es así? –Aferrándola con su mano libre por la cintura._

_-No me puedes culpar... –Sonriendo._

_-Deberías serle fiel Ino, Sai también te quiere. –Apartándose de ella._

_-Pero lo nuestro solo es sexo sin amor Naruto, así que en teoría no lo estaría engañando. –Volviendo a sonreír con desfachatez._

_-¡Vaya! Así te irá karmáticamente. –Exclamó Hinata echando a reír pues sabía muy bien cuales eran las consecuencias de aquellos actos cometidos por los humanos._

_-Además tu tampoco me amas... ¿ya hablaste con tu chica? –Comentó Ino._

_-¿Cuál chica?_

_-Que chica va a ser Naruto la pinky esa que te tiene loco desde hace años ¿o me lo vas a negar? –En tono burlón._

_-No te ibas..._

_-Si ya me voy... nos veremos un día de estos. –Dijo Ino recogiendo su cartera abandonada sobre una de las repisas._

_-Adiós Ino..._

_-Bye Naruto... no olvides pensar alguna vez en mí... –Riendo mientras salía del apartamento._

_-Tal parece que me ha tocado una asignación desastrosa, Kakashi me las pagará. Éste chico tiene la vida completamente echa un desorden por lo que veo... ¡Bueno manos a la obra! –Dijo Hinata con energía._

Naruto dejó la botella sobre la mesa y camino nuevamente rumbo a la cocina, seguido de cerca por Hinata. Allí abrió la heladera para buscar algo con que saciar su estomago pero al parecer lo único disponible en su interior era un trozo de queso echado a perder.

_-Supongo que hoy tampoco comeré... –Expresó con desgano._

_-¿Acaso eres pobre? –Dijo Hinata detrás del joven. –Veamos… según el historial trabajas a tiempo parcial de policía desde hace cinco años, ganas buen sueldo y... –Hinata extendió mejor aquel rollo sacado de su bolsillo. –No veo que carezcas de recursos para adquirir alimento ¡Debes comer algo es malo para el cuerpo no ingerir nada sólido! ¡LO NECESITAS! –Casi gritando a su lado._

Una manera de aconsejar a sus encargos era a través del pensamiento. Los ángeles suelen trabajar de distintas maneras haciéndoles llegar mensajes a través de libros, canciones, consejos, personas, situaciones o bien de manera interna a la persona a través de los sueños o en otros casos a través de sus mentes.

Naruto pareció hacer oídos sordos ante sus palabras pues solo cerro la puerta del refrigerador con desgano y volvió a su cuarto donde se desplomo sobre su deshecha cama.

_-Vamos no te quedes ahí, debes ir a la tienda, tienes que comer algo... ¿Acaso te sientes deprimido? La comida puede levantarte un poco el ánimo, además te aportan las proteínas que tu cuerpo tanto necesita. ¡Tienes que estar fuerte!_

El estomago de Naruto crujió con fuerza, haciendo que el chico se sentará en la cama presionándolo con rudeza.

_-¡Rayos! –Exclamó enfadado._

_-Ves te lo dije debes ir a comprar algo... –Hinata sonrió con satisfacción._

_-Supongo que no tengo mas remedio. –Dijo suspirando_.

Naruto se cambio, se puso sus calzados, tomó la billetera de encima de una pequeña mesa de luz junto a la cama y encaro rumbo a la puerta de su casa. Se apoderó de las llaves de su apartamento y partió hasta la tienda más cercana.

La luz del atardecer iluminaba con esplendor su rostro y sus azulinos ojos dándole un toque más tierno a su compungida mirada.

_-Realmente eres atractivo... –Dijo Hinata quien caminaba a su lado._

El chico siguió el sendero cabizbajo. Cruzo tres avenidas hasta llegar a una tienda en la venida central de Konoha que atravesaba toda la ciudad, desde su corazón mismo, hasta las afueras de la villa.

El cartel del mini mercado comenzaba a titilar, pues los albores del atardecer eran el preludio de la sigilosa noche, la cual no tardaría en llegar, ya que el invierno comenzaba no solo a sentirse en los huesos también en la extensión de los días.

_-Buenas tardes señor Happosai. –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa tras entrar a la tienda._

_-¡Ohh! Naruto pero si eres tú ¿Cómo has estado? Hace unos días no te veía por aquí... –Exclamó un anciano de baja estatura, cabellos semi largos y blanquecinos._

_-Pues he estado algo ocupado, el trabajo y demás... –Dijo apoderándose de un canasto._

_-Bueno, espero que no te pierdas por tanto tiempo ¿A propósito quien es tu amiga? –Pregunto el hombre haciendo que Hinata se paralizara pues no había nadie más en la tienda. –Es muy bonita... –Mirándola desde lejos con detenimiento._

_-No tengo ni la menor idea Happosai. –Contesto el rubio. Hinata abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. ¿Acaso la veían?_

_-¿Eres la nueva novia de Naruto? –Preguntó el anciano en voz alta. Hinata guardo silencio no podía ser que humanos ordinarios se percatasen de su presencia. -¿Eres muda o te comieron la lengua los ratones? –Volvió a insinuar el vendedor._

_-Pierda cuidado Happosai, si habla, y demasiado, además es una fisgona. –Dijo Naruto llevándose un chocolate a la boca._

_-¡No puede ser! ¿Hablan de mí? –Hinata se señalo con su dedo índice mientras estaba impávida tras la sorpresa._

_-Claro de quien más... veo que los guardianes son más atractivos que antes ¿No lo crees así Naruto? –Mirando al muchacho quien permanecía a su lado y la miraba con gracia._

_-Un poco... al menos se ve mejor que los últimos dos que enviaron... –Echando a reír._

_-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que pueden verme? –Acercándose a ambos y mirándolos inquisidoramente._

_-Bueno es una larga historia por mi parte, quizás te la cuente en otro momento. –Exclamó el vendedor._

_-Happosai me llevaré estas cosas. –Dijo Naruto evitando a la muchacha completamente y depositando una canasta llena de comida chatarra._

_-¿Acaso piensas comer eso? No es alimento, es solo basura... –Refunfuño Hinata._

_-¡Vaya tendrás un gran trabajo muchacha! Aun que no te será tan fácil este chico..._

_-¡QUE! –Rascándose la barbilla ¿entonces era completamente visible? _

_-Buenas tardes... –dijo otro cliente ingresando a la tienda._

_-Los dejo un momento mientras termino de atender. -insinuó Happosai._

_-Claro... –Naruto devoraba ahora otra barra de chocolate._

_-¿Por qué puedes verme? –Dijo Hinata aproximándose más a Naruto, quien simplemente evitaba observarla a los ojos._

_-¿Así que te parezco atractivo? –Indicó mientras depositaba las bolsas de papas fritas y cereales sobre el mostrador._

_-¿Me escuchaste? _

_-Te escucho, te veo... no eres tan buena como el anterior... –Mirándola ahora con fijeza._

_-¿Qué? ¿El anterior?_

_-¿Acaso no te dicen nada allí en tu hogar? eres un completa torpe, por que no regresas con tus amiguitos y les dices a tus jefes que se vayan a la..._

_-¡Naruto! No seas descortés... –Señaló Happosai quien se acerco a ambos. _

_-¡Lo siento! No puedo evitarlo Happosai estos seres me dan asco. –Dijo con odio._

_-Pues no deberías ser tan mal agradecido estoy aquí para ayudarte... –Refunfuño la pelinegra._

_-¡Mentira! Solo estas aquí por tu propio beneficio. No se que buscas con esto pero mas vale que te largues. –Poniendo sus compras en bolsas._

_-Por que me tratas así, yo no te he hecho nada, y como dije estoy aquí por ti no por mí. –Cruzándose de brazos. _

_-No quiero mas metiches en mi vida que me digan que debo o no hacer ¡Comprendes! –Alzando la voz._

_-¡Tranquilo Naruto! Deja que la jovencita te ayude en lo que deba es su trabajo._

_-No ni hablar, cóbreme por favor... _

_-Son 39.90 –Exclamó Happosai al notar el duro semblante del chico._

_-No deberías rehusarte a vivir y ser feliz tienes una vida completa por delante yo creo... –Hinata no pudo terminar su frase. Naruto pagó, tomó sus bolsas del mostrador y salió apresurado._

_-Lo que haga con mi vida es problema mío, ahora lárgate... ¡Adiós Happosai! –Elevando una mano al cielo mientras se perdía tras la puerta._

_-Deberás tenerle paciencia muchacha... –Exclamó el vendedor._

_-Eso parece... –respondió algo frustrada, lo que le recordó las ultimas palabras de Kakashi ¿Acaso su sempai sabía algo?_

_-¿Cómo te llamas muchacha? –Pregunto el vendedor._

_-Hinata... será mejor que me vaya... –La chica salió a toda prisa._

_-Un gusto Hinata cuídate... –Le grito mientras la chica se perdía tras la puerta._

Hinata corrió unas cuantas cuadras pero no veía ni rastro de Naruto. Salto sobre un alto poste de luz, para percibir mejor el panorama hasta que lo encontró en otra manzana; el chico había tomado un camino totalmente diferente, seguramente para evitarla.

Hinata pegó otro salto hasta caer a unas cuadras tras él, luego corrió a su lado casi instantáneamente.

_-¡Oye espera! Creo que empezamos mal déjame presentarme. –Exclamó la muchacha._

_-¿Acaso eres sorda o algo así? Te dije que me dejarás en paz._

_-No puedo hacer eso, soy tu ángel guardián y mi deber es velar por ti quieras o no quieras._

_-Pero yo no te necesito, eres un fastidio, además ¿Desde cuando les gusta a los ángeles fisgonear?_

_-¿A que te refieres? –Exclamó Hinata con algo de nerviosismo tras recordar su indecorosa entrada a la habitación._

_-A eso mismo que estas pensando, no quiero que vuelvas a interrumpirme entiendes. –Dijo el chico mirándola completamente enojado._

_-¡Bueno en verdad lo lamento no sabía que estabas ocupado! –Indicó sonriente. -¿Además no te desconcentraste o si? –Inquirió con suspicacia._

_-Claro que no... –Volviendo a retomar el paso algo ofuscado._

_-Me llamo Hinata... –Dijo ella caminando a su lado nuevamente._

_-Si que disgusto... –A modo de burla._

_-Es la primera vez que me toca vigilar a alguien que me vea, es decir, a alguien humano. –Profirió entre risas._

_-¿A alguien humano? –Pregunto Naruto con desconcierto._

_-Si, pues las ardillas y los pájaros me ven pero no conversan mucho conmigo._

_-¿Ardillas y pájaros? –El rubio la observaba más anonadado._

_-Si mi anterior asignación fue una ardilla llamada Yuuki era muy tierna... –Exclamó con voz melosa._

_-¡Perfecto tengo a una tonta vigilándome! –Volvió a expresar con agobio._

_-Te dije que me llamo Hinata... –Dijo sujetando su brazo._

_-¡Oye! ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué haces? –Exclamó molesto._

_-Así no te volverás a escapar de mí. –Aferrándolo con fuerzas._

_-No me gusta que... me... toquen... –Mirándola asombrado._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Exclamo Hinata notando el letargo del chico y su rostro de asombro._

-_Si no fuera el único que te viera juraría que eres... –Naruto guardo silencio y prosiguió el camino algo ensimismado._

_-¿Qué soy que? –Dijo Hinata estrujando su brazo. _

_-Bueno... juraría que eres una mujer de verdad... Es decir luces como una. –Perdiéndose en su mirada perlada._

_-Pues lo soy... pero solo en parte, esta era mi figura tras mí ultima encarnación._

_-¿Tu ultima encarnación? –Naruto volvió a observarla._

_-Si, así fui hace quinientos años. _

_-¿Quinientos años? Eres una anciana... –Expuso con asombro._

_-Los ángeles no tenemos edad. –Echando a reír._

_-Menos mal por que así te ves mejor... –Comentó el chico tosiendo._

_-¡Uhh! Gracias... –Hinata sintió algo extraño en su interior ¿Sería acaso una variación en su nivel energético?_

Ambos caminaron cierto trecho hasta llegar a una especie de callejón, ya algo oscuro por la poca luz que incidía en el, pero lo suficientemente tenue como para que observarán a dos tipos amenazando a una linda jovencita, quien yacía arrinconada contra la pared.

_-Te dije que me dieras todo el dinero muchacha... –Dijo uno de aquellos altos malhechores._

_-¡No! Déjenme ya les dije que no tengo más efectivo. –Exclamó con tono casi ahogado._

_-Vamos no lo ocultes de nosotros, lo encontraremos tarde o temprano. –Acariciando su rostro y parte de su blusa._

_-¡Déjenme Auxilio! –Grito la joven al sentirse tocada._

_-¡Naruto! ¡Ayúdala! –Grito Hinata a su lado mientras ambos miraban la escena._

_-No... –contesto secamente el chico._

_-¿Cómo que no? Es tu deber eres policía. –Hinata lo observó extrañada._

_-Ahora estoy fuera de servicio no me corresponde a mí ayudarla. –Emprendiendo de nuevo su marcha_

_-¡QUE! –La muchacha no podía entender su falta de corazón. –Pero ella necesita ayuda..._

_-No, acaso no entiendes una negativa, dije que no la ayudaría y punto final, ya vete no me estés fastidiando quieres. –Naruto se alejo enfadado._

_-¡Espera un momento! ¿Que clase de hombre eres que permites tal acción sin intervenir? –Corriendo a su lado._

_-Soy un tipo sensato es todo y si fuera tu no me metería en problemas. –Mientras doblaba la esquina._

_-Pero... –Hinata permaneció estática, a sus espaldas la mujer gritaba con euforia, pero de pronto un sujeto que caminaba por la vereda de enfrente se cruzo valientemente a enfrentar la situación._

_-¡Oigan Ustedes! Dejen a la jovencita. –Dijo internándose en el callejón_.

Tras unos cuantos segundos los dos malhechores corrieron espantados, dejando caer el bolso de la muchacha en el piso. Acto seguido la joven y su salvador salieron abrazados de aquel callejón.

_-¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo el joven._

_-Si le contesto la muchacha. –Muchas gracias por haberme salvado. –Sonriendo._

_-Bueno parece que ya esta bien... –Expreso Hinata con alivio persiguiendo ahora a su escurridiza asignación perdiéndose en la esquina de aquella extensa calle._

_-¿Segura que te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la policía o llame a alguien por ti? –Pregunto el joven de cabellos claros._

_-No, estoy bien pero creo que mi celular se calló en el callejón cuando esos tipos forcejeaban conmigo. –Buscando en su bolso infructuosamente aquel aparato._

_-Permíteme buscarlo... –Dijo amablemente el chico mientras se sumergía en la penumbra del callejón. – ¿Crees que se halla resbalado por algún lugar? –Mirando a la chica que lo había seguido._

_-Descuida ya encontré lo que buscaba... –Dijo la muchacha impostando una cínica sonrisa._

_-En verdad..._

Un ahogado grito emergió de aquel callejón, ensordeciendo el aire vespertino. Nadie pululaba en ese momento por aquella cuadra, pues ni un alma se dibujo tras aquel alarido desgarrador.


	3. Renuncio

Capitulo III"Renuncio"

Naruto llegó a su apartamento dejó sus llaves sobre la mesa del living y se dispuso a guardar los alimentos en sus respectivos estantes. Generalmente no se tomaba esa molestia pero hoy se sentía algo incomodo con esa tonta mujercita que se había ganado en una especie de rifa angélica.

_-¡Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas me mandan otros de esos estúpidos ángeles! ¿Qué no tiene algo mas que hacer? –Refunfuño molesto._

_-¡Oye! ¿Por qué te fuiste dejándome sola? -Entrando súbitamente en la cocina. -¿Y además por que no ayudaste a esa mujer? ¿Acaso los policías no son castigados por no servir al prójimo aun que estén fuera de servicio? –Dijo Hinata acercándose al joven quien se hallaba ocupado en la cocina._

_-¡Lárgate! ¿Qué parte de quiero estar solo no comprendes? –Mirándola de reojo._

_-No me iré, tú eres mi asignación y nunca he fallado antes; no tengo intenciones de abandonar ahora. –Cruzándose de brazos. _

_-Mira niña no quiero un ángel guardián, y a ti menos que menos, se nota a la legua que eres una estúpida caprichosa. –Exclamó fastidiado._

_-Ya te dije que mi nombre es Hinata y los ángeles no somos caprichosos ni mucho menos, ni siquiera expresamos emociones como ustedes lo hacen, esa propiedad solo les pertenece íntegramente a los humanos. – Persiguiendo a Naruto quien ahora se dirigía hacia el living._

_-Pues perfecto, por que entonces no sentirás ninguna culpa cuando te largues. –Dijo sonriendo con satisfacción. _

_-¡No me iré así que no insistas! –Sentándose bruscamente en un almohadón cerca del ventanal a través del cual se vislumbraba la sigilosa oscuridad en la ciudad de Konoha._

_-¡Rayos! –Naruto se sentía sumamente disgustado; la idea de que alguien lo vigilara las veinticuatro horas del día lo ponía extremadamente nervioso e incomodo. -¡Si no te largas me obligarás a hacerte daño comprendes! –Colocando las manos en la cintura y mirándola con desdén._

–_Los humanos no pueden dañarnos._

_-¡Ja! Eso crees tú pero lo cierto es que yo tengo mis propios métodos para deshacerme de ustedes ¿Cómo crees que acabe con él último?_

_-¿Él ultimo? –Dijo Hinata sorprendida._

_-Si, ese tal ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Acariciando su barbilla. –Zuko, ese era su nombre. _

_-¡Zuko! –Hinata hizo memoria por unos instantes y recordó ese alias, era uno de los mejores ángeles de la academia y el favorito de Sarutobi Sensei; el ángel mas galardonado y condecorado de toda la estirpe angélica menor y un posible candidato a convertirse en trono; reemplazando a Kakashi claro ésta, pero era obvio que Kakashi no tenía intenciones claras de perder su puesto, y por lo que suponía ahora, éste, había encontrado la forma de deshacerse de Zuko, sobre todo tras recordar la indecorosa humillación sufrida en su ultima misión. -¿Tú derrotaste a Zuko? ¿Eso no es posible?_

_-¿Acaso quieres comprobarlo? –Dijo Naruto con malicia._

_-¿Tú no tienes ese poder? ¿Cómo lo obtendrías eres solo un humano? –Dijo la pelinegra burlándose del muchacho pero recordando a Zuko ¿Acaso sería verdad?_

_-Bien que así sea. _

Naruto se aproximo a Hinata quien aún permanecía sentada. Se arrodillo frente a ella, la observó con sus dos inquietantes zafiros por un momento he hizo una serie de imposiciones de manos con tal rapidez que incluso a la propia Hinata le costaba percatarse de todas las poses. Luego se mordió apenas la yema de su dedo pulgar provocando un pequeño sangrado en el mismo, con la cual comenzó a diseñar un jeroglífico extraño en el suelo de la habitación. El tamaño del mismo era de una circunferencia no mayor a una pelota de fútbol con un raro símbolo en su interior.

Hinata comenzó a sentir un fuerte mareo y dolor en todo su cuerpo. Le costaba mantenerse consciente y hacía grandes esfuerzos por intentar incorporarse; del círculo ensangrentado comenzó a emerger una potente luz que inundó por completo la habitación.

Hinata se sentía mas perdida y confusa a tal punto que podía jurar como si una poderosa corriente eléctrica golpeará su cuerpo con violencia desvaneciendo una a una sus partículas espirituales.

El proceso duro unos instantes pero Hinata sintió una agotadora y extenuante tortura de casi una hora antes de perder su conciencia. Jamás en su vida de ángel debió enfrentar tal poder oscuro. Sin dudas esas técnicas solo podían poseerlas demonios u ángeles negros o los más poderosos tronos pero no un simple humano.

_-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! Despierta... –Comentó una voz con suavidad._

_-¡Ahh! –Se quejó tras sentir una quemazón en todo su interior._

_-Despierta Hinata ¿cómo éstas? –Reitero la voz._

La muchacha intentó abrir los ojos, mas sentía una pesadez en sus párpados que ocasionó que tardará unos cuantos minutos en abrirlos por completo. Al hacerlo la chica respiró hondamente y miró a su alrededor con dificultad; pudo ver el rostro de un muchacho de cabellos cortos y marrones, ojos de gato y franjas rojas en sus mejillas.

_-¡Kiba! ¿Qué pasó? –Pregunto tratando de incorporarse más siendo asistida por el muchacho ya que su condición era bastante precaria._

_-Estabas herida... Kakashi te encontró cerca de la arboleda que limita con los pantanos negros._

_-¡En los pantanos negros! –Dijo con sorpresa. -¿Pero si eso queda en el in... en el? –Guardo silencio tras tartamudear._

_-En el inframundo. –Dijo el chico completando la algo aterradora frase, pues pocos ángeles sobrevivían a esas tinieblas._

_-¿Pero por que? –Hinata se llevó las manos a la cabeza no recordaba con exactitud lo ocurrido, es mas le costaba coordinar las ideas en su mente._

_-Al parecer alguien te envió allí, alguien sumamente poderoso por lo que oí decir a Kakashi, alguien capaz de usar magia negra. _

_-¿Magia negra? –La chica miró al muchacho quien se acomodó en una silla a su lado._

_-Sí, tienes suerte de estar viva y entera. –Acariciando su largo y extenso cabello._

_-Supongo... pero... –Hinata guardó silencio comenzaba a recordar un poco lo ocurrido ¿acaso ese chico la había enviado allí? ¿Era capaz de utilizar magia negra de tan alto nivel?_

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Kiba al notar la mirada perdida de su amiga._

_-Nada... quiero hablar con Kakashi; Kiba puedes llamarlo._

_-Kakashi no esta en el cielo en estos momentos, bajo al mundo humano pero en cuanto regrese le diré que venga a verte._

_-Gracias Kiba, tú si que eres un buen amigo. –Hinata sonrió y el muchacho solo la contemplo como obnubilado. -¿Ocurre algo? –Notando el impase._

_-¡No! Claro que no. –Respondió éste con rapidez._

Al día siguiente...

La tenue luz del sol se exhibía temerosa de mostrarse en el firmamento y una persistente neblina cubría toda la ciudad de Konoha. Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando el celular de Naruto comenzó a realizar una seguidilla de vibraciones que lo hacían bailotear sobre la mesa de luz de su alcoba, y una estridente melodía resonaba con fuerza en medio de la oscuridad.

El chico, que aún dormía, intento tantear en la oscuridad a aquel insolente aparatejo que intimidaba a su más pesado sueño. Tras varios segundos pudo recogerlo con algo de brusquedad y acercárselo al oído mientras permanecía recostado en su cama.

_-¿Quién demonios es? –Exclamó de mal humor entre sueños._

_-¡Lamento despertarte! –Profirió una voz al otro lado del tubo._

_-¡Y esperas que crea que lo lamentas Sasuke! –Acoto de mal humor._

_-¡Tienes razón! –Echando a reír. –No lo lamentaría nunca en mi vida, además ¿qué haría si no te molestará? _

_-¡No lo sé! ¿Qué tal tener novia, familia y vida propia? –Dándose vuelta boca arriba inmerso en la oscuridad de su habitación._

_-Suena bien, pero lamento informarte que tenemos un trabajo..._

_-¡Dios! ¿Que la delincuencia nunca duerme? –Refunfuño._

_-Al parecer no... es un homicidio... Shikamaru te quiere en el caso... –Comentó la voz algo impasible._

_-¡Rayos parece que hoy no tendré un día tranquilo! –Naruto se sentó en la cama y bostezó._

_-¿Acaso Ino te dio pelea? –Sasuke comenzó a reír con fuerzas._

_-No exactamente, digamos que recibí una visita molesta esta tarde pero ya me ocupe del asunto._

_-¿Una señorita? _

_-¡Ehh! No a decir verdad no..._

_-¡Entonces un hombre! –La voz pareció exaltarse por un momento._

_-¡No! Y ya no seas metiche Sasuke._

_-Esta bien me lo contarás luego. Estoy yendo a tu casa prepárate estaré allí en veinte minutos. –Dijo tras lo cual colgó._

_-¡Maldita sea hoy no es mi día!_

Naruto se levanto de la cama con bastante torpeza. Intento llegar al baño de su habitación pero en el trayecto atropello varios objetos irreconocibles en la penumbra; cada paso dado era sinónimo de una alusiva palabra negativa.

_- ¡Necesito contratar un servicio de limpieza! -Exclamó al chocarse por enésima vez con otro objeto desparramado por el piso._

El chico se aseó y vistió con bastante pereza, sabía que si Shikamaru lo quería en él caso era por que seguramente aquel homicidio no podía ser resuelto por oficiales ordinarios.

Desde hacía ya unos cuantos años, se había visto envuelto en incidentes de éste tipo y por como lo rotulaban sus camaradas, él era ya, todo un experto en casos paranormales.

Naruto ingresó al living, encendió la lámpara y busco las llaves de su apartamento entre el revoltijo de cosas perdidas sobre la mesa. Tras unos cuantos minutos logro dar con la dichosa llave.

Al voltear hacía la ventana pudo distinguir el dibujo echo con sangre que yacía algo reseco sobre la cerámica del piso. Sus pensamientos se centraron en la novata que le asignaron de guía espiritual, al menos creía que se merecía algo mejor, incluso, el segundo ángel que le habían enviado parecía más prometedor pero enviar a una chica debía ser una broma.

_-¡Espero se hallan dado por vencidos con esto ultimo! –Suspirando._

Un bocinazo resonó en la acera haciendo que el chico se asomará a la ventana y realizará unas curiosas señas a un individuo de cabellos negros y peinado parado, quien lo saludó con un agitar de su mano izquierda con algo de desgano.

Naruto se aproximo a la puerta apagó el interruptor de luz y cerró con llave. Tras bajar algo taciturno las escaleras salió por la puerta principal del dúplex hasta la acera donde se encontró con aquel sujeto extraño

_-¡Hasta que por fin! Creí que habías vuelto a dormir. -El pelinegro lo observo con gracia mientras Naruto solamente le contesto con un gesto burlón en su rostro. -Buenos días ¡No!_

_-Buenos días serán para ti, por que yo no he podido dormir correctamente desde hace tres meses._

_-No me culpes a mi Naruto. Pareciera que los delitos fueran moneda corriente últimamente; es como si se incrementasen semana tras semana._

_-¿Y por que cada vez que ocurre un asesinato insólito o extravagante debemos acudir nosotros Sasuke? –Ingresando al vehículo._

_-Supongo que por que somos los mejores en esto. –Echando a andar el coche._

_-Eso parece... –Exhalando un extenso suspiro._

Los dos jóvenes prosiguieron algo silenciosos el resto del camino, hasta que por fin, Sasuke, rompió el largo silencio.

_-¿Y que paso con tu visita? ¿No me comentaste quien era?_

_-Pues no fue nada importante solo alguien... –Naruto calló de golpe ¿que se supone le diría a Sasuke?_

_-Déjame adivinar te enviaron asistencia otra vez. –Sonriendo._

_-¡Vaya veo que sabes mas de mí que yo mismo! –Exclamó en tono burlón._

_-Tal vez sea por que nos conocemos desde hace años y se la clase de fenómeno que eres; sin mencionar que soy el único compañero que te ha soportado y no ha salido huyendo en la primera misión._

_-Bueno en eso tienes razón... –Volviendo a suspirar; sin dudas, Sasuke acertaba en su comentario, nadie querría a un fenómeno como compañero. Aún que Naruto no entendía como era que Sasuke lo toleraba y más sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer._

Flash Back...

Un amplio desorden se lucía con esplendor sobre el escritorio del novato. Los oficiales pasaban a su lado y evitaban por todos los medios de encontrar sus miradas con el penetrante destello azul de sus ojos. Corría el rumor por los pasillos de la seccional que él nuevo era capaz de hablar con los muertos, y no solo eso, era capaz de verlos y resolver los homicidios más escabrosos en un santiamén; incluso en donde los mejores oficiales de toda Konoha y el extranjero no hallaban una pizca de certidumbre, él revelaba hasta el más oscuro secreto.

¿Que era lo que hacía a este chico tan especial? ¿Acaso era uno de esos fanáticos que se dicen llamar médiums? ¿O era un chanta que lo único que anhelaba era alcanzar el éxito y una excelsa reputación? ¿O tal vez era un chico solitario que lo único que ansiaba era que lo dejasen en paz?

-_Otra vez ha hecho de las suyas. -cuchicheaban a su lado._

_-Es un fenómeno, ciertamente me inspira terror no quisiera tener un compañero así. -Decía otro en voz baja pero con poca sutileza._

Naruto solo agachaba la cabeza e intentaba sumergirse en sus papeles los cuales carecían de importancia cuando debía hacer frente mentalmente a la marginación y la indiferencia.

_-Naruto... Dijo una voz un tanto apagada. ¡Naruto! –insistió con mas fuerza al no ser notado. -¡NARUTO! –gritando por ultima vez._

_-¡QUE! –Exclamó volviendo en sí._

_-¿Acaso no me oyes? debes ir al especialista. -Refunfuñó un joven hombre de cabellos negros sostenidos en una tirante cola._

_-Lo lamento Jefe... –Inquirió bostezando._

_-Mira Naruto se te paga para que trabajes no para que duermas._

_-Es que el verme sujeto a escuchar tantas ¡ESTUPIDECES! me da sueño –mirando a su alrededor al grupo de chusmas que cotorreaban en voz baja. –Escucha Shikamaru si entré a trabajar aquí fue por que me lo pediste, lo menos que espero es respeto._

_-Comprendo Naruto pero debes entender mi situación no es difícil que la gente hable de ti cuando haces cosas raras._

_-¡No puedo evitar ser como soy! -Dijo enfadado._

_-Lo sé y ya cálmate... te traigo buenas noticias..._

_-Al fin algo bueno para variar. –Sentándose con brusquedad en su silla._

_-¡Tengo un nuevo compañero para ti! –Exclamó con algarabía y gracia._

_-¿Y esa es la buena noticia? ¿Debo soportar a otro imbécil que me atosigue todo el día? O peor aún ¿que me tema por que piense que voy a convertirlo en sapo u algo así?_

_-Bueno creo que con él estarás bien, ha tenido algunos inconvenientes en la otra seccional y por eso fue trasladado pero por sus antecedentes creo que se llevarán de maravilla. –Shikamaru sonrió con gracia._

_-Si tú lo dices Shikamaru... –Acotó con desgano._

_-Bien sígueme..._

Shikamaru camino hacía su oficina que se hallaba en la parte nordeste del edificio. Recorrió un estrecho pasillo color verde agua con algunos que otros posters dedicados a coleccionar fotos de maleantes peligrosos y buscados, hasta que por fin, tras casi un minuto o dos, llegó a su oficina a la que entró sin reparos y se ubico detrás de su escritorio, desplomándose en su asiento.

_-Adelante Naruto… permíteme presentarlos. –Mirando a un sujeto de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros quien se giró al instante desde la silla en la que se hallaba para verlo entrar. –Éste es Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke él es el compañero que te he asignado Naruto Uzumaki. Espero puedan congeniar._

_-Es un placer conocerte Naruto. –Dijo el pelinegro parándose al instante y extendiéndole la mano._

Naruto lo observó con detenimiento sin decir palabra. Éste hombre se veía diferente del resto de oficiales que le habían asignado hasta el momento. No podía detectar un aura maligna o benigna en él, simplemente era como si se hallará frente a una estatua de mármol sin sentimientos y carente de insinuadas expresiones.

_-El placer es mío. –Dijo en tono grave tras lo cual estrecho la mano del muchacho._

Fin del Flash back...

_-¿En que piensas? –Pregunto Sasuke al notarlo un tanto ausente._

_-Bueno me preguntaba ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi compañero Sasuke? Incluso pudiste rechazar mi grata compañía luego de nuestra primera misión juntos; sobre todo, al ser testigo de ¡ciertas habilidades! ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte? –Mirando al pelinegro quien manejaba algo ensimismado._

_-Supongo que te entiendo un poco; pues aún que no tengo tus ¡truquitos de magia! sé lo que significa ser rechazado. Además los idiotas me dan lastima. –Echando a reír._

_-¿Lo dices por ti? –Dijo Naruto molesto pues Sasuke constantemente le tomaba el pelo._

_-Supongo y bien ¿No vas a decirme exactamente lo que paso ayer?_

_-¿Con que Sasuke?_

_-Con tu visita con que más..._

_-Bueno tú ya sabes todo eso de los ángeles verdad..._

_-Si me lo has dicho, aún que espero poder conocer mas al mío. –Sonrió._

_-Pues es mejor que no los veas son bastante molestos cuando quieren._

_-¿Espera un momento te enviaron al mismo que desterraste la ultima vez?_

_-No a decir verdad esta vez despacharon a alguien más atractivo. –Dijo Naruto recordando a la muchacha._

_-¿Mas atractivo? ¿Una chica? –Sasuke pareció exaltarse por un momento._

_-Si... era muy bonita pero fastidiosa._

_-¡Espera! ¿No me digas que la expulsaste también?_

_-Si, realmente era bastante molesta, intentando aconsejarme como si fuese un niño de cinco años. –Refunfuño._

_-Pues si una mujer bonita me retará no me sentiría para nada indignado. –Acotó el pelinegro._

_-Eso lo dices por que no estas en mis zapatos. –Expreso Naruto de mal humor, perdiendo su vista en la ventana del coche._

En el cielo...

_-¡Kakashi sensei! –Expresó Hinata con cierta intranquilidad en su voz, que no lograba controlar, tras ingresar a la oficina blanca de Kakashi._

_-¡Vaya Hinata! Ya estas bien por lo que parece. –Exclamó apartando la vista de algunos documentos dispersos en su escritorio._

_-Si, así es pero no se si debo agradecerle o reprocharle mi situación._

_-¿Tú situación? –Kakashi la miró con asombro._

_-¡Kakashi sensei! Ese tipo que me pidió vigilar es capaz de manejar una poderosísima magia negra, incluso pudo haberme destruido. –Frotándose ambos brazos con cierto escozor._

_-¡No seas tan melodramática Hinata! Déjales eso a los humanos no a nuestra estirpe. –Recostándose en su silla._

_-¡Melodramática! ¡Kakashi sensei, aún siento la quemazón en mi cuerpo! Es como si estuviera sujeta al intenso calor del inframundo y no pudiese tener completo control de cada sector de mi cuerpo, de mi naturaleza espiritual. –Hinata lo observó con cierta desesperación._

_-Hinata, es la primera vez que te asigno a un humano. Es normal que surjan dificultades durante tú trabajo pero no te preocupes saldrás bien librada de la próxima. –Kakashi sonrió y volvió a sumergirse en sus notas._

_-¡PROXIMA! Claro que no habrá una próxima vez ¡yo renuncio! No quiero ser el guía espiritual de un sujeto como ese, es arrogante, pedante, egocéntrico, malhumorado, sucio, es como vivir con un cerdo, sin insultar a los cerdos. –Aclaró. -Es despreciable y sin ninguna duda no me quiere ahí, es mas desea que le dejen tranquilo. Yo creo que ese tipo no puede llegar a ser un alma de luz, nunca jamás regresaré a su lado ¡NUNCA! –Exclamó en voz alta y con cierta desesperación. _

_-Pues deberás hacerlo... –Kakashi sonrió con tranquilidad._

_-¡Claro que no! Envíen a otro, hay miles de ángeles mas capacitados que yo, y seguramente querrán quedar bien con usted, pero yo no quiero volver ahí, hablaré con Sarutobi sensei o Jiraya o incluso con Lady Tsunade si hiciese falta pero no pienso regresar y esa es mi decisión final. –Cruzándose de brazos._

_-Hinata... –Kakashi se levanto de su asiento y giro alrededor de su escritorio para sentarse en el extremo derecho del mismo, luego la observó con fijeza. –Supongo que conoces a Zuko ¿Verdad? –Dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Por qué lo pregunta? –Inquirió la chica recordando su conversación con el mortal._

_-Zuko, es uno de nuestros mejores prospectos y ese chico lo envió al hospital con las lesiones más severas que jamás haya visto y aún esta internado allí. Es raro que alguien tenga el poder y la eficacia para realizar tal acto a menos que sea un ángel negro._

_-¿Esta diciendo que ese sujeto finge ser mortal pero en realidad no lo es? –Hinata lo observó con asombro._

_-No lo sé, pero lo cierto es que nuestros medidores han rastreado en él una exaltada cantidad de partículas de elevada frecuencia imposible de provenir de un ángel negro u demonio._

_-¿Entonces? –Hinata seguía desconcertada._

_-Entonces, que no sabemos como un humano ordinario, tiene tal habilidad con la magia negra, y no solo con magia negra pero eso deberás descubrirlo por ti misma. Lo cierto es Hinata, que hemos enviado a dos ángeles junto a ese muchacho y tú eres la única que ha regresado sin daños severos a tu integridad estructural. _

_-¿Y eso debe hacerme sentir mejor? –Exclamó de mala gana._

_-A decir verdad sí, por qué a pesar de haberte enviado al inframundo, la zona en la que estabas era fácilmente __rastreable__ por nuestros especialistas._

_-¿Esta diciendo que me perdono la vida?_

_-Sí..._

_-Eso es imposible... –Hinata se sintió un tanto nerviosa. -¿Quizás solo lo haya echo por que soy mujer? –Ante este último comentario Kakashi rió. -¿De que se ríe?_

_-Hinata el primer ángel enviado también era mujer y te aseguro que no corrió tu misma suerte. –Kakashi pareció achinar un poco sus ojos mientras modificaba radicalmente su semblante._

_-¿Y que le pasó? –Preguntó la chica._

_-Desapareció completamente... –Kakashi se levanto de su escritorio y se acerco a la muchacha. –Tengo fe en ti Hinata, se que tu alcanzarás el éxito en donde otros solo obtuvieron fracaso, además debes de saber que si no puedes cumplir con ésta misión jamás podrás reencarnar en el mundo humano._

_-¡QUE! –Hinata se exalto ¿cómo era posible que le negarán ese derecho?_

_-No me mires así Hinata, no soy yo quien hace las reglas, yo solo las obedezco._

_-Pero Kakashi yo siempre he cumplido con todas mis misiones e obtenido las mejores calificaciones en la academia, siempre he puesto el compromiso antes que todo ¿y ahora no puedo elegir mi mortalidad?_

_-Podrás pero solo si cumples esta ultima misión, luego de esto serás humana. –Le recalcó el peliblanco._

_-¿Cómo sé que no me engaña? –Preguntó algo frustrada._

_-Por que firmarás aquí. –Kakashi tras estas palabras extendió un pergamino con unas largas frases escritas que Hinata leyó con cuidado. En él se daba por sentado que tras conseguir el éxito de la misión asignada, ella, podría reencarnar como una humana libre de cualquier lazo de apego o karmático._

_-¡Entonces si firmo aquí! –Señalando el papiro._

_-Serás una humana completa con los mismos derechos que les son dados a las almas de todo ser vivo._

Hinata camino nerviosamente por toda la habitación no le quedaba otra, si no firmaba y cumplía su misión jamás podría reencarnar en los planos más densos y vivir una nueva vida como un ser de carne y hueso.

_-Esta bien... –Exclamó poco convencida. –Aún que no estoy segura de que ese tal Naruto no vaya a hacerme daño ¿Qué tal si está vez no me tiene la menor consideración?_

_-¡No te preocupes! Te enseñare la manera de neutralizar las partículas negativas expelidas por sus rituales de magia pero debes saber que esta técnica que aprenderás te hará más vulnerable y hasta cierto punto casi mortal. –Kakashi volvió a sonreír y a Hinata le pareció que su sensei le ocultaba mas información de la que le revelaba, y si era así ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso ella era poco menos importante que una roca? ¿A los altos mandos celestiales le daba lo mismo su destrucción o no con tal de cumplir sus apretados objetivos?_

_-Firmaré... solo espero que esta vez cumpla con sus promesas Kakashi sensei. –Dijo con seriedad._

_-Por supuesto... –Dijo éste mientras la observaba firmar._


	4. Pizza

Capitulo IV

"Pizza"

Sasuke condujo un largo trecho hasta llegar a una de las plazas principales de Konoha. La luz del sol apenas se asomaba en el horizonte pero ciertamente este escenario podía prescindir de sus estridentes rayos por ese día.

La arboleda que rodeaba todo aquel espacio verde menguaba alrededor de un claro ocupado por varios juegos infantiles, una fuente de piedra, ahora inactiva, grandes faroles que iluminaban casi toda la manzana y un arenero rectangular de unos quince o veinte metros de largo por otro tanto de ancho; lo suficiente como para que los niños y sobre todo algún dañino can se apoderaran de él en algún arrebato energético.

La zona, ahora completamente solitaria de mentes infantiles, se veía rodeada por varios oficiales, quienes realizaban sus pesquisas regulares y unos diez o veinte reporteros que insistían constantemente en acercarse al lugar del hecho.

_-Bueno supongo que el lugar esta concurrido. –Exclamó Sasuke llevando las manos a los bolsillos._

_-Eso parece... –Acoto Naruto._

Les costo atravesar la infernal barrera humana que intentaba por todos los medios apoderarse de una foto de aquel horroroso hallazgo, para finalmente caminar con pasividad hacía Shikamaru quien al verlos venir acudió con rapidez a su encuentro.

_-¿Qué hay? –Pregunto Naruto observando con atención las miradas atentas de los demás oficiales quienes solo lo veían como una clase de fenómeno._

_-Encontramos un cadáver. –Shikamaru contuvo el aliento un momento._

_-¿Que ocurre capitán? –Inquirió Sasuke al notar el letargo de su jefe en describir la escena._

_-Es simplemente asqueroso. –Dijo con voz apagada. _

_-Nada que no hayamos visto. -Comentó Naruto mirando a Sasuke quien le sonrió con complicidad._

_-Supongo... en fin el susodicho es un hombre joven, quizás unos treinta y cuatro o treinta y cinco años; Aún no hemos podido confirmar su identidad pues las huellas digitales les han sido arrancadas de cuajo. El oficial Sora se halla ahora tomando sus impresiones dentales para intentar identificarlo._

Los tres se acercaron más al cadáver. El resto de los oficiales que rondaban el predio sabían exactamente que hacer cuando Uzumaki Naruto entraba en acción.

Cada uno de los presentes se movilizó con rapidez expulsando a los reporteros, chusmas y posibles transeúntes mañaneros que habían sido atraídos por aquel desgarrador espectáculo.

Naruto se aproximo más a Sora, quien había tomado los registros lo más correctamente posible a pesar del estado de la victima.

_-Buenos días Naruto, si se pueden decir buenos. -Dijo el muchacho de cabellos cortos castaños y unos ajustados lentes que le otorgaban una mirada más perspicaz._

_-Sora... buenos días ¿Qué tenemos exactamente?_

_-Bueno éste al parecer sufrió las mismas laceraciones que los otros tres. Fíjate en estas secciones del cuello. –Girándole la cabeza al cadáver para que Naruto pudiese apreciar en detalle sus descubrimientos. –Lo cortaron desde la nuca hasta la base de la garganta, alcanzando los tegumentos superficiales, músculos menores y el esternocleidomastodeo para acceder hasta la parte posterior de la laringe extrayendo el cartílago cricoides. –Infirió levantando parte del tegumento del cadáver. – La séptima vértebra cervical fue dañada a la altura de su apófisis espinosa faltando el extremo de la misma. _

_El corte fue limpio y sin rastro de que fuese hecho por un arma punzo cortante y sí mis suposiciones no me fallan, parece haberse hecho con alguna especie de láser. Solo un instrumental de ese tipo puede dejar una herida tan limpia y retirar ese cartílago de forma sorprendente o al menos esas son mis suposiciones pero no estoy seguro de que esto pueda hacerse con tanta facilidad. –Sora se quedo un tanto pensativo._

_-¡VAYA ENCANTADOR! –Exclamó Sasuke con aversión quien permanecía de pie junto a Shikamaru ubicados frente al cadáver._

_-Además le cercenaron y retiraron la lengua, los párpados y las huellas dactilares. ¡Bien eso es todo chicos espero que tengan con que entretenerse! –Dijo el joven Sora alejándose del lugar mientras se sacaba los guantes de látex que había traído puesto hasta el momento y arrojándolo a una bolsa color roja dispuesta por los demás oficiales._

_-¡Bueno veamos que nos cuenta éste! ¿Por qué rayos no se quedan en sus casas en vez de hacerse los héroes? –Exclamó Naruto de mal humor._

El rubio se coloco un guante de látex que le entrego Sasuke y recogió con los dos dedos, índice y mayor, parte de la sangre del cadáver que yacía desplomada en el suelo. Tras una breve ceremonia dicha en voz tenue comenzó a dibujar una especie de semicírculo rodeado de un pentagrama y unas extrañas letras en latín.

Mientras Naruto realizaba su ya aprendida practica, Sasuke comenzó a rondar el cuerpo como cuervo que circunda a una presa moribunda, buscando algún punto clave que le permitiera articular mas el deceso.

Pudo notar unas pequeñas gramas de follaje entremezcladas con la arena que ahora cubría los sucios pies de aquella pobre alma. Se acerco hasta la planta del pie, torciéndola un poco hacia la luz, y tomando unas muestras de aquella extraña vegetación color púrpura que parecía no coincidir con ninguna de las plantas localizadas en ese parque.

La planta del pie derecho le revelo además un pequeño tajo de uno o dos centímetros de longitud la cual parecía haberse coagulado hacía unas cuantas horas.

Sasuke tomó uno de los maletines de la policía forense y extrajo una pequeña pinza y un tarrito de plástico; se acerco al cadáver y con sumo cuidado extrajo una diminuta pieza de metal oxidado que se hallaba encajado en la planta del pie del difunto.

_-¡Mandaré esta muestra a analizar! –Dijo Shikamaru con prisa apoderándose de la misma, pues hasta a él le causaba escozor presenciar las habilidades nigromantes de Naruto._

_-Muy bien capitán, se la encargo. –Exclamó el pelinegro sonriendo con satisfacción y gracia por la pronta partida de Shikamaru._

_-¡Desde tiempos inmemoriales hasta nuestro tiempo presente, se levanta al oriente la energía sublime de los cielos! –comenzó a recitar el rubio a media voz. -¡Magnificada y enaltecida por la energía proveniente de nuestros orígenes; Lo que ha sido siempre será y regresará de forma cíclica a este universo escapando a las cadenas y yugos de la falsa muerte! –Exclamó en voz alta_

Los cabellos de Naruto comenzaron a elevarse por mechones hacía el cielo y una flameante luz blanca envolvía todo su cuerpo, mientras permanecía en cuclillas con su mano dispuesta sobre el circulo.

-¡Liberate animus! –La luz se proyecto al cadáver. -¡Nune aut nunquam, pro tempore!

Tras unos breves segundos de incandescencia, la luz, pareció consumirse e internarse súbitamente en el corazón, sin vida, del difunto. -¡Dtra lex, sedes, Nihil obstat! _–Naruto fue variando su tonalidad de voz hasta tornarla suave y delicada. -_Fíat lux... –Exclamo finalmente.

Las aves, que hasta ese momento dulcificaban el aire con sus cantos, cesaron sus incongruentes melodías dando paso a un profundo silencio que sorprendió a los primeros albores matutinos.

De pronto una fuerte emanación de luz y ventisca se hizo presente en torno al corazón de la victima, dándole forma a una escueta figura que tardo en dibujarse a la cabecera del cuerpo.

_-Aquí viene... –Exclamó Sasuke._

Un corto interludio dio lugar a la aparición de un hombre de cabellos cortos y mirada confusa, quien flotaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, el sujeto pudo observar a su cuerpo sin vida yacer desparramado en el suelo, lo que pareció no causarle un buen efecto, pegando un alarido casi desgarrador.

_-¡Tranquilízate! –Se apresuro a decir Naruto. _

_-¡ESTOY... ESTOY MUERTO! –Contesto la figura parpadeante casi con horror._

_-Me temo que si amigo. –Expreso Sasuke con resignación._

_-¿Por qué? –Dijo desconcertado._

_-Esperábamos que eso nos lo dijeras tú. –Acoto el rubio._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y por que pueden verme si estoy muerto? ¿Acaso ustedes son quienes vienen por mí?_

_-De hecho no, nosotros pertenecemos a la policía de Konoha. –Continúo el rubio. –Tú cuerpo fue encontrado hace pocas horas en este parque, ya sin vida, y me han convocado a mí para tratar de averiguar que fue lo que te aconteció._

_-¿Qué eres tú entonces? –Pregunto el hombre sorprendido._

_-Digamos que tengo ciertas habilidades que me permiten convocarte antes de que partas. –Rodeándolo._

_-¿Partir? ¿Adónde?_

_-Sería largo de explicar, necesito que nos digas ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Y como fue que terminaste aquí?_

_-Mi nombre es Hatsukiro Murayami. No recuerdo muy bien lo que me pasó es como si tuviese una especie de laguna o algo así. _

_-Suele pasar sobre todo si la muerte ha sido muy violenta, debes tranquilizarte y concentrarte. –dijo Naruto._

_-¡Bien!_

_-Debes tratar de recordar, lo que puedas, sobre tu deceso. –Hatsukiro permaneció silencioso como tratando de seguir las recomendaciones de Naruto._

_-Ayer. –Prosiguió el fantasma. –Fue el cumpleaños de mi novia Saki; le prometí que le haría el regalo mas hermoso de todos, ella se alegro mucho al saberlo. Hacía cuatro años que éramos pareja y me había propuesto pedirle matrimonio justamente en su cumpleaños. Salí apurado del trabajo e iba algo disperso caminando a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí cuando escuche a alguien pedir auxilio._

_Al principio pensé en no inmiscuirme pero los gritos de pánico de la persona en cuestión me animaron a intervenir. Unos maleantes estaban atacando a una jovencita, creo que querían su dinero._

_-¡Rayos! –Dijo Naruto en voz baja pero fue percibido por Sasuke quien lo observó de reojo._

_-Me enfrente a esos malandrines dándoles unos cuantos puñetazos y logré de alguna manera que se fueran. La mujer se hallaba muy sorprendida por mi intervención y le sugerí que la acompañaría hasta su casa o a la policía, mas ella, dijo que había perdido su celular; seguramente, tras el forcejeo. Así que decidí ayudarla pero luego no recuerdo nada más. –Dijo Hatsukiro con algo de pesar._

_-Entonces ¿no recuerdas quien te asesinó o que fue de esa mujer? –Inquirió Sasuke._

_-La verdad es que no... lo siento..._

_-¿Y como era la chica? –Pregunto Naruto._

_-Pues creo que traía el cabello largo y oscuro, era muy bonita._

_-¿Te dijo su nombre o algo? –Acoto Sasuke._

_-Me temo que no..._

_-¡Sasuke! –Dijo Naruto llamando a un lado a su compañero._

_-Esto se torna mucho más difícil que antes. –Suspiro el pelinegro._

_-Creo que el pobre no recordará nada mas, la muerte debe haber sido muy brusca por que por lo general suelen recordarla._

_-¿Es como los otros tres verdad? _

_-Me temo que si, lo peor son los patrones del asesinato._

_-Hay dos opciones ¿O es un coleccionista de partes? ¿O? –El pelinegro se mostró dubitativo._

_-Es un extraño ritual... –Naruto se mordió los labios._

_-¡Disculpen! –Exclamo Hatsukiro con temor._

_-¿Si? –Naruto se aproximo nuevamente a él._

_-¿Puedo ver a Saki? _

_-Me temo que no Hatsukiro._

_-Pero solo una vez. –El muchacho agacho la cabeza. –Quería entregarle el anillo de bodas..._

_-Lo siento no puedo retenerte mas tiempo aquí... –Dijo Naruto suspirando no importaba cuanto tiempo hacía que se dedicaba a esto no lograba digerir sus sentimientos correctamente ante circunstancias tan penosas._

_-No quiero irme sin decirle cuanto la amo... –Mirándolo con ojos más que suplicantes._

_-Descuida yo se lo diré por ti... –Exclamó el rubio con mirada serena._

_-Gracias... –El muchacho le sonrió con algo de resignación, cuando algo pareció llamarle la atención a sus espaldas. -¿Qué es eso?_

_-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Sasuke._

_-Esa luz y esas personas... –Hatsukiro pareció ensimismarse y de su rostro emano una gran sonrisa. -¡Mamá!_

_-Debes ir... no puedes permanecer aquí por mas tiempo... –Naruto le sonrió._

_-Dile a Saki que debe ser feliz. –Hatsukiro lo observó con ternura._

_-Se lo diré ¡Requiescat in pace! –Haciendo la señal de la cruz._

Tras estas palabras la figura de Hatsukiro se fue desdibujando hasta desaparecer completamente. Sasuke observó a su compañero con la mirada fija en el sol del horizonte como si por dentro estuviese emitiendo unas breves palabras de condolencia.

_-¿Se ha ido? –Pregunto el pelinegro._

_-Sí... con sus seres queridos._

_-¿Tú los has visto?_

_-Por enésima vez Sasuke yo no puedo ver esa luz... solo es especifica para cada alma._

_-Esta bien no te enfades... será mejor que llamemos a Shikamaru y al resto de la brigada para que se hagan cargo del resto. –Sasuke se retiro cabizbajo._

_-¿Qué rayos estarán tramando ellos? –Dijo Naruto mirando el hermoso amanecer._

Lejos, muy lejos de aquella desgarradora escena en el mundo humano se alzaba un mundo más triste y hasta algo frívolo. No se asemejaba en lo absoluto a aquellos cuentos infantiles o los más temerosos presagios de aquel libro humano que miles de fieles devoran con ansias "La Biblia"

Este mundo u universo o como otros lo conocen "El infierno", era un basto predio con extensas praderas verdes amarillentas en donde no había flores ni animales ni agua, pero si se hallaban las inmundicias humanas, las peores emociones desplegadas y conocidas por todo ser vivo; el odio, la ira, los celos, la volubilidad, la tristeza, la amargura, etc. Cada una de ellas navegando por los cielos en formas de nubes coloreadas, rodeando a escasos árboles muertos y algunos pantanos renegridos de los cuales un nauseabundo olor emergía revolviendo las agrias vísceras de los condenados.

Más allá de los pantanos se encontraban los océanos de azufre y sangre hirviente, la prisión de los lamentos más hacía el norte y otros diversos paisajes algo desolados y penosos.

En cada uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales yacían los templos de la oscuridad, al igual que sus símiles de luz, se hallaban regidos por tres demonios superiores a los cuales les seguían un amplio sequito de ángeles negros de menor rango.

El templo oscuro del Este constaba de un enorme salón, era una construcción de piedra semejante a las antiguas catedrales góticas aún que no tan amplias como aquellas. Varias ventanas pequeñas se abrían levemente en la parte mas alta de las paredes permitiendo el ingreso al lugar de la cálida luz solar.

El techo construido en piedra y madera se ahuecaba en punta, y colgaba de varias de sus vigas de soporte tres o cuatro arañas, en las cuales se disponían algunas gastadas velas blancas que permanecían encendidas cotidianamente.

No se disponían casi muebles en el lugar, salvo una amplia mesa redonda en el centro del recinto; algunas sillas de madera circundándola y una especie de vasija redondeada de gran tamaño, cercana a la enorme puerta de madera, la cual contenía un liquido cristalino algo humeante.

Una figura reposaba tranquilamente sobre un cómodo sofá color oscuro. Era un joven vestido con una larga túnica blanca y pantalones del mismo color; su largo cabello negro contrastaba con aquella fina vestimenta enalteciendo su porte y belleza.

_-¡Maestro he regresado! –Dijo en voz alta una figura femenina ingresando al recinto._

_-Es bueno que estés aquí Aiko. –Dijo el joven girando apenas la cabeza para ver a la hermosa mujer aproximarse a su lado._

_-Itachi, mi amor, tenía tantas ganas de verte. –Expresó sentándose junto a él y acariciándole el rostro._

_-Pero si hace solo un día que te fuiste Aiko. –Dijo Itachi incorporándose un poco en el sofá hasta sentarse apoyando sus brazos sobre ambas piernas y mirando a la mujer con gracia._

_-Bueno lo sé pero te extrañe... –Exclamó con voz melosa._

_-¿Y dime como te fue? –Dijo Itachi acariciando su largo cabello castaño y su bello rostro haciendo que la chica suspirara embelesada._

_-¡Muy bien! He obtenido lo que me has pedido, ya se lo entregue al maestro Deidara._

_-¡Excelente! ¿Tuviste algún percance con esta misión?_

_-Claro que no mi señor. –Dijo la chica haciendo una respetuosa reverencia y besando la mano derecha de Itachi._

_-¿Y que hay de su ángel? –Levantándose con rapidez mientras la muchacha seguía arrodillada a sus pies._

_-Sabes que nunca fallo maestro. –Dijo sonriendo cínicamente. -¡Aquí esta! Sacando de debajo de una amplia capa que llevaba puesta, una caja cuadrada de unos diez o quince centímetros de lado hecha completamente de cristal traslucido y una rara inscripción grabada en la tapa de la misma._

_-¡Excelente Aiko! –Agachándose y haciéndola por su barbilla mientras la miraba con fijeza a los ojos._

_-Maestro Itachi... –Expreso la chica como obnubilada._

_-Eres el mejor ángel negro que poseo. –Exclamo el chico sonriendo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la muchacha quien lucía casi hipnotizada ante el avance del pelinegro._

_-¡Amo! –Besándolo con pasión mientras apoyaba la caja en el suelo._

_-¡AIKO! –grito este notando el acto cometido por la mujer._

_-¡Maestro Itachi lo siento! –bajando la cabeza._

_-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes tener cuidado con estas cajas? –Arrebatándosela de las manos al notar la poca importancia que le había dado a la misma._

_-¡Lo siento! _

Itachi se aparto de la chica y camino casi uno o dos metros hasta una amplia caja fuerte en la cual ingreso un código de seguridad para abrirla. Luego deposito la caja en su interior y volvió a cerrarla no sin antes emitir una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_-¡Ahora si en que nos quedamos Aiko! –Dijo Aproximándose a la muchacha quien se puso de pie para abrazarlo._

_-¡Maestro Itachi! Yo quiero ser suya... –Indicó sin vacilación mirándolo a sus renegridos ojos con ansias._

_-Eres mala Aiko, muy mala... –Dijo sonriendo mientras la tumbaba en el sofá._

En Konoha...

Tras un largo y algo ajetreado día Naruto y Sasuke partieron de la seccional con una pila de documentos por revisar. Esta vez Shikamaru necesitaba mas respuestas de las que ambos le habían proporcionado en los últimos tres casos que les fueron asignados, y la tonta excusa de que el fantasma no era tan charlatán le ponía los pelos de punta.

_-¿Qué se cree ese Shikamaru que somos sus esclavos? –Refunfuño Naruto._

_-Pues técnicamente lo somos, aún que es una forma de esclavitud moderna donde te dan un módico precio por tus labores. –Exclamó Sasuke con gracia._

_-Tú siempre bromeas con esto Sasuke pero no es justo; creo que lo mejor sería que se buscará otro par de ¡fenómenos! –Cruzándose de brazos._

_-Cambiando de tema ¿has ido a verla? –Le señaló el pelinegro mientras conducía._

_-No..._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Por que sería contraproducente para ella en este momento. Además con todo el trabajo que he tenido últimamente no tengo demasiado tiempo._

_-Comprendo... –Sasuke volvió a ensimismarse en el camino. -¿Qué crees que este matando a esas personas Naruto?_

_-Pues te aseguro que fuere lo que fuere no es un individuo común y corriente Sasuke._

Por fin después de haber manejado casi una hora, los dos, bajaron del coche cargados con una pila de archivos en cada mano. Ambos ingresaron al dúplex en donde vivía Naruto con algo de esfuerzo pues no podían abrir las puertas con facilidad. Después de haber forcejeado casi medio minuto el rubio saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

_-¡Cielos Naruto por que no consigues a alguien que limpie este lugar es un chiquero! –Dijo Sasuke con horror._

_-Solo esta algo desordenado nada más... –Depositando las carpetas sobre la mesa._

_-¡Desordenado! No solo esta desordenado. –Sasuke se sorprendió con la gran cantidad de porquerías que su amigo tenía regado por todo el apartamento._

_-Son casi las ocho pediré una pizza para que cenemos mientras echamos un vistazo a estos archivos. –Naruto se dispuso a realizar aquella llamada sin titubear._

_-Bien yo mientras tanto recogeré un poco tu basura, sinceramente comer entre todo esto me da mas asco que ver algo destripado. –Partiendo a la cocina._

Después de cuarenta minutos el propio Sasuke no podía creer la cantidad de cosas recogidas de la cocina y de la sala de estar; aún que Naruto le ayudo un poco esta vez. No entendía como alguien podía ser tan desprolijo y dejado.

_-¿Sabes que Sasuke? –Dijo Naruto desplomándose en una de las sillas de la sala._

_-¿Qué? –Exclamó este exhausto imitándolo._

_-Deberías casarte conmigo. –Exclamó riendo._

_-¿Es una proposición formal? –Contesto este entrecerrando los ojos mientras reía._

_-Bueno eres más pulcro que una mujer, sin duda te tendría limpiando todo el santo día. –Naruto también echo a reír._

_-¡Ni loco! Además amo a las mujeres. –Sentenció el pelinegro._

_-Pues deberías tener una, digo, ya va siendo hora de que... bueno tú sabes..._

_-¿Que cosa?_

_-De que lo hagas con una ¡soquete!_

_-¿Acaso crees que soy virgen o algo así?_

_-Bueno cara tienes. –Exclamó Naruto desquitándose por el comentario de la mañana._

_-Ja ja ja –Sasuke lo miró con desdén mientras le respondía burlonamente._

Ambos rieron otra vez cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento.

_-¡Pizza! –Dijo una voz masculina._

_-¡Rayos me olvide de separar la plata! –Dijo Naruto con poco ánimo de levantarse._

_-Descuida yo tengo dinero aquí ¡pero la próxima vez la pagas tú oíste! –Sentenció molesto._

Sasuke se apresuro a sacar algunos billetes de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta con rapidez. Al otro lado; una imponente caja, asida con gran habilidad en la mano derecha, tapaba la cara del repartidor quien llevaba una gorra roja, una remera a rayas y unos pantalones negros no tan ajustados pero que lucían bastante bien en aquella persona. Esto llamó poderosamente la atención de Sasuke, sin contar el largo y renegrido cabello del sujeto que le llegaba casi a la cintura.

_-Aquí tiene quédese con el cambio. –Dijo Sasuke estirando su mano para entregar el dinero y recibir la pizza._

_-Gracias pero me quedaré con algo mas que eso. –Dijo ahora una voz femenina._

Sasuke se quedo algo pasmado y no logro reaccionar a tiempo del fuerte empujón propinado por una hermosa chica, quien revoleo la pizza hacía el techo y termino de tumbarlo al piso. Acto seguido se abalanzó contra Naruto quien quiso levantarse de la silla pero también fue empujado hacía atrás cayendo con rudeza al suelo.

_-¡Tú! –Exclamó Naruto sorprendido al tratar de incorporarse._

_-¡Naruto! –Sasuke se levanto deprisa e intento devolverle algún golpe a su atacante pero la mujer rodó con su pierna por el piso haciéndolo caer nuevamente. Luego sintió una poderosa patada en la espalda que termino de sumergirlo en el suelo._

_-¡Maldita seas! –Dijo Naruto apoyando su mano en el circulo de sangre reseca que aún yacía en el suelo de la sala. -¡lárgate! –Grito enfurecido pero la muchacha solo sonrió y el hechizo no surtió efecto alguno. -¡QUE! –Dijo asombrado._

La chica rodó esta vez sobre el suelo pasando por encima de Sasuke que intentaba incorporarse aplastándolo otra vez contra el mismo hasta llegar a Naruto, a quien sujeto de su chaqueta elevándolo con fuerza y arrojándolo contra la puerta de su habitación contra la cual golpeo.

Acto seguido la chica hizo una serie de volteretas hacia atrás parándose junto a la puerta de calle en donde recibió la pizza que había arrojado hacía el techo, la cual bajo con lentitud y elegancia a su mano.

_-¿Cómo rayos? –Dijo Naruto molesto poniéndose en pie._

_-¿Qué diablos eres tú? –Exclamo Sasuke fastidiado y adolorido._

_-Yo… soy el repartidor. –dijo Hinata riendo._

_-Yo diría que eres Chun Li –Sasuke se rasco un poco la cabeza._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que? –Naruto estaba confuso ¿Acaso sus técnicas se habían tornado un juego de niños para estos seres?_

_-Digamos que es un resarcimiento por lo que me hiciste ayer. –Hinata camino hasta la mesa y deposito allí la pizza._

_-¿Se conocen? –pregunto Sasuke desconcertado, mirando a ambos._

_-Si... recuerdas la visita que recibí ayer. –Naruto parecía algo molesto._

_-¿Visita? ¡Así! –Cayendo en cuenta. – ¿Entonces tú eres?_

_-El ángel guardián de Naruto Uzumaki. –Acercándose al pelinegro y extendiéndole la mano._

_-¡Ahh! Bueno es un placer. –Dijo con vacilación. –¡Es preciosa! –Le dijo a media voz a Naruto quien se hallaba a sus espaldas._

_-¡Aja si tu lo dices! –Cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Y dime como te llamas? –Le pregunto Sasuke estrechándole la mano con alegría era la primera vez que hablaba con un ángel._

_-Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hy... –La chica guardo silencio sorprendiéndose de su respuesta ¿que se supone iba después de su nombre? Según lo que recordaba los ángeles menores no tenían más de un nombre y tampoco tenían apellido como los tronos o serafines._

_-¿Hinata que? –Exclamó Sasuke confuso._

_-Nada, solo Hinata. –Echando a reír. Éste pequeño desliz de la muchacha capto poderosamente la atención de Naruto._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho ayer que te marcharás. –Naruto levanto las sillas del suelo. – ¿Además que fue todo eso? ¿Tenías la necesidad de golpearnos para entrar aquí? ¿Y por cierto por que Sasuke puede verte?_

_-¡Y es todo un placer verla! –Sasuke volvió a sonreír ante este gesto la muchacha se alegro por la poca suspicacia del joven._

_-Bueno digamos que un pequeño truco para evadir tus hechizos, además como dije mi deber es estar aquí así que quiéralo o no ¡me quedaré! –Sentándose con brusquedad en la silla._

_-¡Muchacha testaruda! Bueno entonces si algo te ocurre es pura y exclusivamente tu responsabilidad no mía ¡Entendiste! -Sentenció Naruto._

_-Bueno creo que ya te acepto –Sasuke le volvió a sonreír. – ¿Que les parece si cenamos?_

_-¿Cenar? –Pregunto Hinata_

_-Claro trajiste la pizza ¿O no?_

_-¡Ahh, sí claro! –Abriendo la caja de la cual salía un exquisito aroma._

_-¿Cuidado Sasuke quizás este envenenada? –Acoto Naruto._

_-¡Yo no enveneno nada! –Hinata se enojo._

_-Tranquilos yo la comeré ¿Y tú no tienes hambre? –Señalo el pelinegro sentándose en una de las sillas._

_-Claro que no, los ángeles no comemos._

_-¡Ahh! Ya veo... bueno al menos acompáñanos._

_-Sí, claro..._

_-¿Verdad Naruto? -El chico solo lo observó algo molesto y se sentó._

Los muchachos comieron la pizza y comenzaron a revisar cada uno de los archivos y papeles que habían traído desde la comisaría. Conforme la noche trascurría Hinata podía sentir una penetrante pesadez apoderarse de ella.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando la ojiperla se apoyó sobre la mesa con pereza y entrecerró los ojos con desgano entregándose a algo que hacía mucho había olvidado "el sueño"

_-¡Pobrecita se quedó dormida! –Acoto Sasuke._

_-¡Qué pobrecita ni que nada los ángeles no duermen!_

_-Pues creo que ella si, por que no la acuestas en tu recamará_

_-Ni loco Sasuke, yo quiero que se largue de aquí y tú quieres que la acueste en mi cama ¡No absolutamente NO! –Dijo enfurecido._

_-Bueno pero si es su trabajo se quedará aquí y además esta dormida no te hace nada dejarla dormir allí, nosotros tendremos para rato._

_-¿Acaso quieres quedar bien con ella Sasuke? –Pregunto con sarcasmo._

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-Pues mas te vale por que estos seres no son de verdad ¡me entiendes! _

_-¡A mí me parece muy real! –Intentando levantarla de la silla pero notando lo pesada que era. -¡Rayos pesa como una tonelada! –Exclamó con asombro._

_-¿Una tonelada? –Dijo Naruto acercándose a la chica y levantándola sin dificultad. –A mí me parece muy liviana... –A todo esto Hinata dormía como un tronco._

_-¿No tendré fuerza? –Mirándose ambos brazos._

_-No, creo que como no es tú ángel te resulta pesada levantarla, ellos son algo así como exclusivos ¿O al menos eso creo? Por eso cada cual tiene su propio ángel de la guarda. –Llevándola y recostándola en la cama. -Aún que no recuerdo que los ángeles durmieran o que incluso fuesen tan ¡Normales!_

_-Pues tendrás que preguntárselo en la mañana. –Dijo Sasuke saliendo de la habitación seguido de Naruto._

_-Si mañana se lo preguntaré. –Dijo el rubio mirando a la muchacha dormir en su cama con suma tranquilidad. –Hinata... ahora que alguien mas te ve supongo que eres bastante real... –Dijo en voz baja tras lo cual cerro la puerta de la habitación._


	5. Café y conjeturas

Perdón a todos hubo un error y subí el 6 capi por el 5 ya se los dejo en orden mil disculpas eso pasa cuando tenés que separar los capitulo de la novela original.

Lady

Capitulo V "Café y Conjeturas"

La noche fue más larga de lo que Naruto y Sasuke suponían, sobre todo si debes pasar varias horas contemplando fotos de los más desagradables.

Unas diez carpetas, de las quince que habían traído, fueron revisadas en detalle y apiladas a un costado de la mesa. Naruto se levanto con desgano y sumamente exhausto para dirigirse a la cocina con toda la intención de preparar un espeso y despabilante café.

_-No le pongas azúcar al mío. –Sentenció Sasuke aún sumergido en la carpeta que tenía en la mano._

_-Si, claro... –Naruto bostezo y se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina._

_-¿En que demonios coinciden estos cuatro casos? Laceraciones muy similares, los fantasmas atestiguan casi lo mismo, pero el atacante varia en cada caso ¡AHH! –Sasuke exhalo una potente bocanada de aire con algo de exaspero y replegó la cabeza hacia tras de la silla en la cual se encontraba, tratando de descansar un poco sus adoloridos ojos._

_-¡Creo que le has dado en el clavo! –Sentenció una voz femenina a su espalda haciendo que el chico abriese súbitamente los ojos y se encontrará de lleno con el bellísimo rostro de Hinata._

_-¡Ahh! –Sasuke se sintió algo incomodo no entendía si era por la presencia de tan bello ángel, cuya proximidad generaba algo de agitación en él o por verse descubierto mientras holgazaneaba._

_-¡Eres lindo! –Exclamó Hinata sonriendo._

_-¡Ahh bueno gracias! –El chico sonrió más relajado. –Aún que si nos referimos a belleza la única estrella de gracia inigualable eres tú._

_-No soy una estrella –Hinata sonrió. –Y Además me encuentras bonita solo por que soy un ángel y nuestra frecuencia suele deslumbrar a los mortales._

_-Creo que eres preciosa y no solo por ser un ángel. –Expreso Sasuke con seguridad. Hinata se sentó a su lado._

_-¿En verdad crees eso? –Pregunto con gracia._

_-Claro que sí no me cabe duda alguna. -Mirándola a los ojos._

_-Pueden dejar de coquetearse. –Exclamó Naruto algo molesto al notar la situación entre ambos._

_-Buenos días... –Hinata sonrió._

_-¿Oye acaso hay nuevas reglas ahí de donde vienes? –Naruto se sentó con algo de brusquedad en la silla lo que hizo que Hinata lo observará con asombro._

_-¿A que te refieres? _

_-Me refiero a intimar con los mortales. Si no tengo un enorme mal entendido en la cabeza creí que los últimos dos ángeles que me asistieron alardeaban sobre ese punto._

_-¿Ese punto? Naruto puedes dejarte de estupideces. –Dijo Sasuke quien cazó la idea al vuelo._

_-¿Y fue antes o después de que te deshicieras de ellos? –Hinata lo observó con parsimonia._

_-Pues ese no es el punto de discusión aquí. –Naruto bebió un sorbo de café._

_-Tranquilo los ángeles no podemos intimar con humanos... –Hinata se levanto de su silla dispuesta a ir a la cocina._

_-¡Ahh! -grito el rubio satisfecho._

_-A menos –prosiguió la pelinegra –que ambos así lo concordemos pero por lo general ningún ángel ha pactado hacer algo así seria contraproducente si queremos renacer._

_-¿Si quieren renacer? –Sasuke la observo asombrado._

_-Claro, renacer como humanos. Para hacerlo nuestra frecuencia energética no debe estropearse con las energías del mundo mortal eso demostraría que nuestra tarea como ángeles aún no esta completada y deberíamos pasar por un largo proceso de depuración. _

Tras estas palabras Hinata se perdió en la cocina. Ambos muchachos se miraron asombrados; al parecer en el cielo o donde fuere que vivían los ángeles, eran bastante estrictos.

_-¿Y bien has descubierto algo más antes de entablar un contacto mas intimo con el angelito? –Naruto observó atento al pelinegro._

_-Si no te conociera Naruto diría que estas celoso._

_-¡Ja! Claro que no y menos por esa mujercita o angelita o lo que sea. No me interesan para nada esos seres, tarde o temprano te traen dolor de cabeza._

_-¡Ahh en fin no tiene caso discutir! Bueno por lo que pude revisar en mis carpetas las laceraciones son casi las mismas, en todas se le extraen los cartílagos cricoides pero el resto de las lastimaduras son disparejas variando de tanto en tanto. –Sasuke cerró la carpeta que había ojeado con fastidio._

_-Yo creo que sin duda todas esas lastimaduras en los cadáveres son producto de un ritual de magia negra pero lo que no llego a dilucidar es ¿conque finalidad? –Ahora fue Naruto quien se recostó en la silla._

_-¡Son demonios! Eso sin duda... –Hinata emergió de la cocina con una bandeja en la mano, sobre la cual se hallaba un plato repleto de tostadas, dos vasos con jugo de naranja, mermelada, queso untable, manteca y una humeante taza de té._

_-¿Qué es eso? ¿De donde sacaste jugo de naranja? –Naruto la miró intrigada._

_-Bueno digamos que es un breve ejercicio de traslación. El señor Happosai dice que en cuanto puedas pases a pagarle a la tienda. –Hinata echó a reír descaradamente._

_-¡QUE! –El rubio pegó un salto de la silla._

_-¡Vaya huele rico! –Dijo Sasuke._

_-Claro... –la chica extendió sobre la mesa la bandeja y dispuso todo para que ambos jóvenes se sirvieran._

_-Gracias Hinata..._

_-De nada Sasuke._

_-¡No puedo creer que me hayas estafado! –Naruto se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos._

_-Vamos no seas melodramático Naruto Uzumaki, los gastos son una cifra considerable._

_-¡Mas te vale! -Naruto se sentó bruscamente y se apodero con algo de rudeza de una tostada la cual se llevó a la boca._

_-Me pareció que ambos necesitaban algo más que un café, sobre todo, si van a lidiar con un tema tan escabroso como ese. –Señalando las carpetas._

_-¿Acaso sabes algo? –Pregunto Naruto._

_-Por eso estoy aquí para ayudarte en tu misión._

_-¡Podrías habérnoslo dicho antes! –Refunfuño el rubio malhumorado._

_-Bueno es que me sentí algo desgastada. –tocándose la ropa. –Debe ser por el hechizo... –murmuró Hinata._

_-¿Hechizo? –Sasuke la observó con detenimiento._

_-Bueno no tiene caso, supongo que ahora soy un poco más humana. –Hinata se sentó e ingirió un podo de su té, el cual encontró delicioso. Siempre había querido hacer algo como eso y ahora tenía la oportunidad de vivir casi como una mortal._

_-¿No era que los ángeles no comían? –Sasuke la miró anonadado._

_-No lo hacemos pero tengo hambre o eso creo. –La chica volvió a sonreír._

_-Perfecto ahora tendré un presupuesto en alimento. –Acotó Naruto._

_-Puedes dejar de quejarte... –Mirándolo lascivamente. –Bueno ustedes dicen se les ha extraído un cartílago de la garganta ¿Verdad? _

_-Así es... –Exclamó el rubio. –Además de otras heridas._

_-Veamos... –Hinata se puso de pie caminando pensativa por toda la sala. –Si mal no recuerdo hay tres posibles razones mágicas con los que utilizarían ese órgano en particular._

_-¿Cuáles son?_

_-El primero sería con el objetivo de consumir la energía del quinto chakra, el laríngeo. Por lo general la energía acumulada en éste vórtice energético, tiene una emanación narcótica dándole a su portador un increíble efecto manipulador sobre otros seres vivos. He incluso serían capaces de controlar espíritus de alta vibración energética o seres de la naturaleza. Lo cual sería más que oportuno para cualquier demonio en busca de poder._

_La segunda opción sería utilizarlo para un intercambio. Hay otros seres de baja frecuencia que se hallan en las zonas más profundas de los bosques encantados, aquí en la tierra, que codician ciertas partes del cuerpo humano para sus rituales, pero como la humanidad suele estar protegida por seres de luz, no pueden acercarse demasiado para obtener sus preciados ingredientes por si mismos. Por ello, los demonios les hacen el trabajito sucio a cambio de favores. –Dijo tomando asiento nuevamente._

_-Rayos creo que ahora tendré que creer firmemente en otros seres mágicos. –Sasuke termino de beber su café bastante agobiado._

_-Pues hay más cosas en este mundo de las que ustedes, mortales, puedan percibir a través de sus sentidos tan simples. –Hinata echo a reír._

_-¿Y la tercera opción? –Naruto apresuro la charla._

_-¡Cómo fuente de Invocación! _

_-¿Fuente de invocación? –Sasuke lo observó anonadado._

_-Así es, se dice que en lo profundo del inframundo mora una criatura siniestra que vigila las puertas del castillo de la oscuridad, justo en el corazón del Hades._

_-¿Hades? ¿Como el Dios del infierno? –Sasuke miró a Naruto._

_-¿Por que crees que la mitología obtuvo ese nombre? –dijo el rubio mientras devoraba otra tostada untada con mermelada._

_-Se dice que allí se guarda un poder capaz de nivelar las fuerzas del mal y destruir todo nuestro universo. Pero también se rumorea que quien logre penetrar en el castillo y apoderarse de su potestad será el dueño y creador de éste plano. Eso sí no se desata el fin de todo antes._

_La criatura que protege la entrada se encarga de repeler cualquier fuerza, ya sea positiva o negativa, que se aproxime al castillo. _

_El ritual, el cual podrían estar preparando, quizás sirva para reemplazar a la única llave capaz de penetrar a salvo en el interior del castillo._

_-¿Una llave? –Naruto miró confuso a la chica._

_-Sí, la Llave Sagrada._

_-¡Llave Sagrada! –gritaron ambos al unísono._

_-Si, por suerte el más antiguo de nuestros líderes se apodero de dicha llave y la escondió hace miles de años en el mundo humano o eso creen._

_-¿Ósea que a ciencia cierta no saben que fue de ella? –Exclamó Naruto._

_-Pues no, ni siquiera nuestros maestros tiene una idea de donde ésta... –Hinata suspiro. –El hecho es que la llave es la única que dominará a la criatura. Seguramente, al igual que nosotros, no hallan esa pieza clave. Por ello intentarán reunir tanta energía humana como les sea posible pero lo raro es que ¡solo una cuarta parte la obtendrían a través de la invocación! –Hinata se tornó pensativa antes de proseguir. –En fin... Las esencias humanas se ocultan en diferentes sectores del cuerpo, también llamados talentos. Podría decirse que tienen energéticamente una ubicación o morada física en el organismo. Por ello podría suponer las laceraciones y extracciones de éstas partes de los cadáveres; y para canalizarlas o expresarlas naturalmente, debes contar con la energía proveniente del Quinto chakra "El laríngeo". _

_Perteneciendo a un organismo vivo éstos "talentos" Se expresan de diversas formas, arte, música, bondad, amor incondicional, inteligencia, destreza, agilidad, etc._

_Éstas energías son las que podrían obtener de las victimas lacerando las partes en donde se contienen para conservarlas, y extrayendo además el órgano principal del quinto chakra pero como dije si el objetivo es reemplazar a la llave necesitaran otras energías._

_-¿Ósea que no les será suficiente? –Dijo Naruto._

_-Así es, necesitarán algo más, algo que les provea del suficiente poder como para tratar de suplantar lo faltante e intentar reemplazar a la llave Sagrada._

_-¿Y que utilizarán? –Sasuke suspiro profundamente._

_-No lo sé... pero me gustaría saber ¿qué es?_


	6. Estrès ¿Y donde esta mi ángel?

Capitulo VI

"Estrés ¿Y donde esta mi ángel?"

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron perplejos al parecer todo esto iba más allá de simples casos. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso de los enemigos? ¿Realmente eran los demonios los que se hallaban tras todo aquel plan? ¿Y que era lo que pasaba con exactitud?

_-Parece que tendremos que hablar con Shikamaru. –Dijo Sasuke bostezando._

_-¿Y que le diremos? ¿Qué mi ángel guardián me dijo que posiblemente sea el fin del mundo y estas muertes solo sean un entremés? –Refunfuño Naruto._

_-Entonces ¿que haremos? -Sasuke volvió a bostezar podía sentir con claridad una tremenda pesadez en todo su cuerpo._

_-Seguiremos investigando –dijo Naruto con pocas energías apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa._

_-Se ven algo cansados –Sentenció Hinata al verlos desfallecer sentados en sus lugares._

_-¿Tú que crees? –grito el peli rubio muy enfadado. –Mientras tú dormías como tronco nosotros trabajábamos aquí._

_-¡Cálmate! Que genio tienes. –Refunfuño la peli negra._

_-Creo que lo mejor será descansar por ahora Naruto. Ninguno de los dos puede hacer mucho estando exhaustos. -Sasuke se levanto de su silla y se dispuso a tomar las llaves de su coche. –Me voy al apartamento cualquier cosa me avisas. –Dijo tras otro bostezo._

_-¡Ok! Cualquier cosa te llamo._

_-¡Un momento! –grito la chica_

_-¡QUE TE OCURRE Y POR QUE MIERDA GRITAS! –Dijo Naruto furico quien con el cansancio y el estrés no era capaz de tolerar ni un solo chirrido._

_-Es que no es bueno conducir cuando uno esta cansado, esa es una de las principales causas de mortalidad en el mundo. –Asevero la chica con los brazos cruzados._

_-¿Y QUE RAYOS TIENE ESO QUE VER AQUÍ? –Grito con exaspero._

_-Pues es lógico Sasuke debe quedarse aquí_

_-¡Ni lo sueñes! –Exclamó el rubio quien para esas alturas sintió un potente envión en todo su cuerpo alzando a Hinata con fuerza de su chaqueta. -¡Escúchame niña metida, estoy cansado de tus jueguitos y tus idioteces por que no te vas a volar o lo que hagan ustedes los ángeles y nos dejas en paz!_

_-¡Cálmate Naruto! –Sasuke se acercó y lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo no entendía por que su amigo se hallaba tan fuera de sus casillas._

_-Creo que estas cansado. –Hinata río._

_-¡TÚ! –Grito Naruto tratando de contenerse._

_-¡NARUTO! –Sasuke se le abalanzó encima al ver que el chico había alzado su puño ¿pero acaso se había vuelto loco?_

Hinata en vez de sentir pavor o intimidarse por aquel acto se aproximo más al muchacho, lo rodeo entre sus brazos y le dio un súbito beso en los labios. Sasuke solo observó con atención la escena ¿Estaba soñando o estos dos estaban esquizofrénicos?

El beso duró unos cuantos segundos. Naruto pudo sentir como su cuerpo se aflojaba. Tenía la sensación de haber sido sumergido en el fondo del océano en donde flotaba despreocupadamente dejándose llevar por el murmullo casi imperceptible del agua.

El chico cerró sus ojos como dejándose llevar por aquel cálido y extraño beso que parecía desorbitarlo casi por completo. No había sentido algo así salvo con…

_-¿Ya estas mejor? –Inquirió Hinata quien se apartó un poco de su lado y lo observó con complacencia._

_-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Sasuke los miró atónito._

_-Eso fue estrés… -Dijo Hinata apoyada en la mesa mientras el rubio aun la estrechaba entre sus brazos._

_-¿Estrés? ¿Pero tú lo? –Sasuke no termino de formular la oración al notar que el rubio aun permanecía tildado -¿Naruto?_

_-¿Qué? –Contesto éste con calma y algo extraviado._

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-Si… creo… _

_-¿Cómo que crees? Mírame. –Dijo Sasuke más el chico no reaccionaba. -Hinata creo que lo dejaste más idiota de lo que era. _

_-¡Ummp! Puede ser… -Dijo la chica acercando su rostro al desconcertado muchacho quien al notar el seguro avance de la chica intento besarla nuevamente._

_-¡No, no, no! -Dijo Hinata apartándolo de su lado y empujándolo hacia atrás. _

_-Solo una vez más… -Suplico el joven como quien pide otro caramelo._

_-¡Claro que no! –Hinata echo a reír pero al notar como el chico la volvía abrazar decidió tomar medidas más drásticas golpeando con rudeza su rostro._

_-¡Ahh! –Sasuke se hallaba algo descolocado con todo aquel asunto. Sabía que Naruto solía tener sus hormonas alborotadas pero esto era el colmo._

_-¡Por que me golpeas! –grito_

_-Veo que te encuentras de mejor ánimo. –Exclamó la peli negra._

_-No entiendo que paso aquí… -Sasuke suspiro con pereza mientras volvía a bostezar._

_-Cuando ustedes los humanos se hallan bajo mucho estrés y no logran descansar como es debido, suelen ponerse irascibles, gruñones y sumamente violentos; por ellos les trasmitimos un poco de nuestras energías para que esos niveles bajen._

_-¡Ohh ya veo! –Dijo el pelinegro._

_-Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo ¡Entendiste! –Dijo Naruto señalándola despectivamente._

_-No se por que te quejas Naruto si al parecer te gusto ¿o no? Veo que algunos suelen tener suerte. –El pelinegro volvió a suspirar._

_-A estas alturas creo que estoy maldito… -gruño el peli rubio._

_-Como sus ángeles tenemos el deber de velar por ustedes. –Hinata sonrió._

_-¿Y crees que mi ángel me ayude así? –Inquirió Sasuke intrigado._

_-No lo sé… -respondió la chica._

_-¿Acaso no lo ves? –inquirió él._

_-No, los ángeles no nos vemos entre nosotros a menos que nuestros superiores así lo determinen._

_-A bueno… -dijo el chico algo triste al parecer no tenía tanta suerte como su amigo._

_-Pero puedes pedírselo. – Hinata sonrió._

_-¿De verdad? _

_-Claro Dobe, solo tienes que invocarlo mentalmente. –Sugirió Naruto._

_-Prueba cerrar los ojos, respira hondo y luego haz la petición, te sentirás mejor casi instantáneamente. –Exclamó la muchacha._

_-Bien aquí vamos. –Sasuke cerró los ojos, respiró hondo e hizo la petición. Después de casi un minuto en la misma posición el chico decidió abrir sus ojos. –Creo que no funciona… -exclamó desanimado._

_-¿Aun te sientes cansado? –Pregunto Naruto._

_-Es extraño tiene que funcionar… -Hinata puso cara seria._

_-Será mejor que me vaya quizás mi ángel este ocupado o algo así. –bostezando._

Hinata se acercó al chico, coloco sus dos manos frente a su corazón en forma de oración y realizó una especie de invocación que hizo que su cuerpo brillará por unos instantes.

_-¿Qué haz hecho? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-Prueba ahora. –Dijo Hinata instando al pelinegro a repetir su pasada acción._

Sasuke volvió a colocarse en posición y lo intentó nuevamente pero por más que probará pensar en su ángel o incluso en pedírselo mentalmente, no obtuvo respuesta alguna pues sentía su cuerpo igual de maltrecho que antes.

_-No, no funciona –dijo más desanimado. –Creo que me siento peor que antes ¿Puedo tirarme aquí en tú living? –Pregunto mirando a Naruto._

_-Bueno por la cara que tienes no puedo decir que no… -El rubio notó el extraño semblante en Sasuke así que permitió, por primera vez, que un hombre se quedara a dormir en su casa. –Te traeré unas cobijas._

_-Gracias Naruto. _

Sasuke dejó sus llaves y se acomodó cerca de la ventana en donde casi se desvaneció. Hinata lo miró con mucha atención. No había tenido humanos a cargo y en teoría su invocación debía de funcionar ¿pero por que el chico lucia peor que antes?

_-Aquí tienes Sasuke. –Dijo Naruto trayéndole unas mantas y una de sus almohadas para que Sasuke se recostara._

_-Gracias. –Acomodándose en el suelo._

_-Yo iré a mi recamara. –Exclamó el chico. -¿Ocurre algo Hinata? –Pregunto al notar el largo impase de la chica._

_-¿Dime Naruto haz hecho algo de magia con él?_

_-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Estoy bien chicos solo algo cansado… -Sasuke se llevo la mano a la sien ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? Lo que se suponía debía ponerlo mejor parecía haberlo desgastado más._

_-Es extraño… ¿Qué es esta energía? –Dijo Hinata –es apenas perceptible._

_-¿Qué energía? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-¿No la notas? _

_-No… y es raro suelo notar cosas como esas. –Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y coloco la mano en su cabeza. –No percibo nada extraño._

_-Es como si algo drenara su energía._

_-¿Y por que justo ahora? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-Justo ahora no, esto pasa desde hace mucho… -Hinata se aproximó al chico arrodillándose a su lado, lo miró un momento y luego se acomodo sobre él._

_-¿Qué rayos haces degenerada? –Dijo Naruto con algo de espanto ¿Acaso la chica pensaba abusar de su amigo estando en esas condiciones? –¡NO DEJARÉ QUE VIOLES A SASUKE! –grito más espantado pero al observar el rostro del pelinegro noto como éste a pesar de yacer exhausto sonreía. -¡IDIOTA! Yo tratando de salvarte y tú feliz de la vida. –Exclamó molesto._

_-¡Shuu! –chisto la muchacha mientras volvía a colocar sus manos en posición de rezo frente a su corazón._

"Las energías sublimes del aura convierten nuestros cuerpos en cenizas y transforman nuestro ser en la semilla divina. –Comenzó a recitar -¡Que la afluencia de Gaia nos ancle en el presente, que su cuerpo físico y energético respondan ahora a mi llamado, que las influencias celestes trabajen sobre su ser! –Elevando la voz mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba otra vez".

_-¡Un hechizo de luz! –Dijo Naruto mirando curiosamente aquel ritual._

_-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –Inquirió el chico en voz baja._

_-No lo sé._

"Que se corten las influencias que lo atan y que anteceda por él su guardián"

Hinata condujo sus manos al pecho del chico sobre el cual las apoyo. Sasuke permanecía tirado en el suelo mientras Naruto solo observaba todo aquello a su lado.

La luz que rodeaba al cuerpo de Hinata escapó a través de sus manos hacia el chico, quien resplandeció del mismo color. La energía pareció intensificarse pero Sasuke comenzó a respirar con agitación.

_-¿Qué mierda le has hecho? –Grito Naruto._

_-¿Por que no funciona?-dijo al notar la perdida de brillo en el muchacho_

_-¿Acaso quieres matarlo? –Naruto empujo a Hinata hacia atrás he impuso las manos sobre el cuerpo de su amigo como intentando detener aquella fuga de energía. _

_No entendía que había hecho la muchacha pero la energía vital del cuerpo de Sasuke escapaba con una rapidez increíble ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? -¿QUE LE HICISTE?-Grito_

_-Intente cortar los lazos energéticos con lo que fuere que drena su vida pero… ¿quizás sea un mecanismo de defensa? –Dijo con preocupación tras ver el poco usufructo de su hechizo._

_-¡LO ESTAS MATANDO! ¡DETEN EL MALDITO HECHIZO!_

_-El hechizo se detuvo hace rato Naruto. –Sasuke comenzó a ahogarse. Su rostro se ponía completamente azul he intentaba sacudirse algo adolorido y preso del pánico._

_-¿Qué haremos? ¡Yo no puedo revivirlo! –Naruto luchaba desesperado._

_-Aléjate… -Dijo la chica con naturalidad colocándose sobre él y empujando al rubio. –¡Intentaré algo!_

Hinata suspiró y se inclino sobre el chico quien casi no respiraba. La muchacha acerco su rostro al del pelinegro tomándolo entre sus manos y lo beso en los labios.

Sasuke comenzó a sacudirse y a intentar empujar hacia atrás a la joven encima suyo, pero el peso de la chica parecía incrementarse y sus fuerzas flaquear cada vez más.

Las violentas sacudidas del chico parecieron mermar pausadamente hasta que se rindió dejando caer sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo mientras le corroía una agradable sensación ¿Acaso estaría muerto? Podía sentir los labios de la muchacha contra los suyos. Si en verdad Naruto no le hubiese confirmado la identidad de la muchacha aseguraría con todo su ser que era completamente humana; al igual que eran humanas las reacciones que producían en él.

Hinata se aparto después de varios segundos. Volvió a sentarse y a mirarlo a los ojos. El chico suspiro mientras el color retornaba a sus mejillas.

_-¿Te sientes mejor Sasuke? – Pregunto Naruto inquieto al notar que el chico no hablaba y solo contemplaba a la joven sobre él._

_-Creo que no se ha muerto -Hinata hecho a reír._

_-Idiota por poco lo matas ¿Eres inexperta o que te pasa? –Dijo Naruto furioso._

_-No soy inexperta –rascándose la cabeza –es algo extraño pero no he podido cortar el lazo que le drena su energía, solo le he restablecido la que tenía con anterioridad._

_-¿Puedes hacer eso sin ser su ángel? –Pregunto el rubio mirándola anonadado._

_-Bueno en teoría no podría pero ¡funcionó! –echando a reír otra vez._

_-¡Idiota! –grito Naruto._

_-¡umm! Gracias… -dijo el chico suspirando aún tumbado en el piso._

_-De nada, es bueno que ya estés mejor –riendo nuevamente como una adolescente._

_-Sasuke… -Naruto lo miró detenidamente notando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-¿Qué? –dijo éste en voz baja._

_-¿Qué te ocurre? te ves algo… –guardando silencio y percatándose de la situación._

_-¡Ummp parece que tienes fiebre! –sentenció la pelinegra tras tocarle la frente._

_-¡Hinata!_

_-¿Qué pasa Naruto? –Inquirió despreocupadamente._

_-¿Acaso quieres que él chico te viole o algo así? –frunciendo el ceño pues la pelinegra aún permanecía sobre el cuerpo del joven._

_-¡Ahh! -Notando la situación. Hinata se levantó con prisa y se paró junto al convaleciente chico._

_-Te odio Naruto… -Dijo el peli negro mirándolo con seriedad._

_-¡Baka! –Exclamó el rubio. –Vamos te ayudaré a ir a la cama no es bueno que duermas aquí._

Naruto lo levanto con algo de esfuerzo y lo llevó hasta su cuarto donde lo recostó.


	7. ¿Dos son mejor que uno?

Capitulo VII "¿Dos son mejor que uno?"

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke descansaban Hinata se puso manos a la obra; era imperativo que la casa de Naruto fuese aseada e higienizada.

La muchacha no comprendía como alguien podía ser tan descuidado con la limpieza de su hogar, aunque conocía a varios mortales que les gustaba vivir en la más apestosa podredumbre por gusto y elección propia.

Hinata encontró un delantal en uno de los cajones de la cocina, se ató un pañuelo en la cabeza con el cual protegió su largo cabello y lo aseguró para evitar que él mismo la molestase en aquella insana tarea.

Después de varias horas de corretear por toda la casa decidió preparar el almuerzo. Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde y los dos exhaustos jóvenes yacían aún desfallecidos en la cama. Hinata se tornó pensativa mientras revolvía una humeante olla en la cocina. ¿Por qué el guardián de Sasuke no había respondido a su llamado? ¿Por qué el chico había colapsado como lo hizo ante su intervención? A pesar de no ser su ángel guardián su energía y su hechizo tendría que haber rendido sus frutos y haberlo ayudado a recuperar su bienestar físico y psíquico; pero lo más importante ¿Qué era esa débil firma energética que se apoderaba de la fuerza vital del pelinegro?

Hinata se apoyó contra la mesada de mármol negro de la cocina, mientras se cruzaba de brazos e intentaba analizar toda aquella situación.

_-Creo que lo mejor sería contactarme con el ángel guardián de Sasuke. Si, es lo mejor… _

La muchacha se quito el delantal y el pañuelo de su cabeza cerró los ojos con parsimonia; extendió los dedos de su mano derecha y dibujo en el aire una figura trasparente que pareció cobrar vida y un fulgor dorado tras pronunciar levemente una corta frase.

_-Haca andolya dat i hini Isil, centanya i valararta laurëamenel; i eru i or ilyë mahalmar ëa –Exclamó Hinata en voz tenue._

"Abre tus puertas a los hijos de la luna, comunícame con los sublimes ángeles del cielo dorado; tú el único que esta sobre todos los tronos."

Hinata se concentro durante varios minutos pero por más que la invocación fuera hecha una y otra vez ninguno de los hijos de la luna respondía.

Nuevamente volvió a concentrarse y a intentar convocar a los hijos del sol; aquellos ángeles de energía más masculina o poseedores de una poderosa impronta energética que suelen dominar el fuego y la tierra, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡NINGUNO QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO! –Exclamó algo fastidiada._

La pelinegra notó en ese mismísimo instante que sus emociones no se disipaban con tanta facilidad como cuando se hallaba en su cuerpo espiritual.

Al parecer el hechizo de Kakashi le permitía experimentar más de cerca el padecer irrefrenable de aquellas sensaciones que solían afectar y hasta perturbar a los seres humanos.

_-Tranquila Hinata, tranquila… -Expresó con rectitud tras lo cual suspiro intentando contenerse. No debía, un ángel con su sabiduría, perder la compostura con tanta facilidad._

_-¿A los ángeles les gusta hablar solos? ¿O solo es tú caso por que no recuerdo que los demás lo hicieran? –Dijo Naruto mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla pequeña y penetraba en la cocina._

_-¡Ya estas despierto! –Exclamó la muchacha algo sorprendida._

_-Pues si… tenemos que trabajar en un rato; además tuve tiempo de darme una merecida ducha. –Colgándose la toalla en el cuello y mirándola anonadada. -¿No pudiste percibirme? –Inquirió el ojiazul con desconcierto._

_-Es que… estaba haciendo otra cosa… -Hinata se tornó pensativa ¿Por qué no percibió el despertar del muchacho? nunca antes le había pasado algo así; siempre fue capaz de percibir cualquier mínima variación en su protegido, pero esta vez la situación era completamente diferente._

_-Veo que te has mantenido ocupada –Naruto tomó una botella de agua de la heladera la destapo y bebió un sorbo de agua directamente del pico lo que pareció fastidiar a Hinata._

_-¡No debes beber así! –Exclamó tomando un vaso de la alacena y entregándoselo._

_-Esta es mi casa y yo bebo como me place. –Espeto molesto._

_-Pues a mi no me gustaría tener que beber tus salivas. –Cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Acaso piensas vivir aquí?_

_-Así es… -Hinata sonrió con satisfacción pero Naruto pareció ofuscarse con esa revelación._

_-¡Me niego! No quiero que estés pululando por aquí. Mi casa es pequeña y tengo una vida personal que me gustaría mantener así, "Personal" ¿Entiendes?_

_-Pues no debería alterarte mi presencia; es más si te dejarás de esos tontos jueguitos de magia negra podría volver a mi forma completamente espiritual y tus visitantes no tendrían que preocuparse por verme. –Comento con satisfacción._

_-¡Tonto ángel! ¡Entiendes que estar a mi lado es peligroso!_

_-¿Peligroso? –Pregunto la muchacha con algo de curiosidad._

_-Yo… no entiendo, no deberían saberlo allí de donde vienes._

_-¿Saberlo? –Hinata lo miró desconcertada._

_-Yo utilizó magia negra ¿Lo comprendes?_

_-¿¡ERES UN DEMONIO! –grito algo asustada._

_-No, claro que no. –Naruto se tornó pensativo._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Cuando era pequeño… mis padres y yo… -Naruto se contuvo por unos instantes al parecer rememorar el hecho era traumático o doloroso -tuvimos un accidente de automóvil; no recuerdo muy bien como pasó, pero yo salí ileso de aquella fatalidad en cambio mis dos padres no corrieron esa misma suerte, ambos fallecieron. _

_-Lo lamento… -Dijo ella acariciándole el cabello como a un niño._

_-Eso ocurrió cuando tenía cinco años y desde entonces tengo este extraño "don" –Sentenció sujetándole la mano para evitar que la chica siguiera teniendo algún roce con su despeinado cabello. –Luego ella llegó… -Mirándola fijamente._

_-¿Ella? –Hinata recuperó su apresada mano y lo miró mientras agachaba la cabeza y se tornaba algo cabizbajo._

_-En fin… lo que digo es que cuando las personas están demasiado cerca de mi, algo malo les ocurre._

_-¿Entonces crees que a Sasuke le pasará algo? –Inquirió Hinata._

_-Me aseguraré que no, pero él entiende los riesgos de estar con un fenómeno como yo. –suspiró Naruto._

_-Y yo entiendo los riesgos de mi misión y de ser tú ángel Naruto y así como con Sasuke espero que algún día puedas confiar en mí. –Dijo esbozando una linda sonrisa en su rostro lo que ocasionó que el chico se tildará mirándola._

_-Pues bien es tú decisión no la mía ¡Aprende a cuidar de ti misma! –Dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse de allí._

_-Sé cuidarme a mi misma Naruto, pero hablando de todo un poco quiero preguntarte algo sobre Sasuke. –El rubio se volteó para verla. -No puedo contactar con su ángel guardián ya probé de todas las formas posibles y no me responde._

_-¿Y crees que haya algo malo con eso?_

_-Pues me resulta muy extraño esa ausencia y lo que más me desconcierta es la perdida energética que sufre._

_-Pues yo no sentí nada… -Naruto se tornó ahora pensativo._

_-¿Tú has visto alguna vez a su ángel? –Inquirió la pelinegra._

_-No, ahora que lo dices… pero si viene al caso tampoco puedo ver otros ángeles guardianes –Naruto sonrió y Hinata lo miró con ofuscación. –No te enojes, para ver otros guardianes debo hacer un ritual muy elaborado pero el hechizo solo dura dos horas y me toma casi un mes prepararlo._

_-¡Rayos es mucho tiempo!_

_-Por que no preguntas a tú superiores Hinata, ellos deben de saber algo._

_-Si, creo que haré eso… pero es la primera vez que veo algo así en mis quinientos años de servicio. –Exclamó extrañada._

_-¿Qué acaso no hay seres que no posean ángeles guardianes? De hecho yo mismo carecí de uno hasta que tú llegaste._

_-No Naruto; el cielo debe de tener un estricto control con los ángeles y si algún ser vivo carece de su guardián, que puede ocurrir por una reasignación de puestos, como es en tu caso, enseguida se le asigna uno…_

_-¿Reasignación? –Interrumpiéndola._

_-Claro… después de que echaste a los dos últimos… los tronos inmediatamente se ven alertados y se te reasigna un nuevo guardián. _

_-Echar… bueno solo eche a uno… -Naruto se mordió los labios y la miró confuso._

_-¿Cómo que a Uno, eran dos? –Hinata se paró frente al chico como increpándolo._

_-¿Quiere decir que ustedes no saben donde esta?_

_-¿Dónde está quien Naruto? _

_-Nada, olvídalo Hinata…_

_-¿¡QUE! –Exclamo disgustada._

_-Bueno que me dices de Sasuke ¿averiguarás eso?_

_-Si… -Contesto no muy convencida necesitaba buscar más respuestas en el chico pero sabía que era testarudo y que no respondería con facilidad, así que refirió darle tiempo._

_-¡Excelente! me resulta raro que el Dobe tenga un problema paranormal. –Río, cambiando radicalmente el tema._

_-La comida ya esta lista por que no pones la mesa. –Hinata lo miró extrañada y camino rumbo a la sala._

_-¿Por qué debo ser yo? –Gruño malhumorado._

_-Por que es tú casa –Sentenció algo pensativa. –Iré a despertar a Sasuke. –Internándose rumbo al cuarto._

_-¡TONTO ÁNGEL, ENCIMA ME DA ORDENES! –rezongó fastidiado buscando los platos y cubiertos. -¡UN MOMENTO! –Recordando algo súbitamente. -¡Espera Hinata Sasuke esta! –Naruto corrió tras la muchacha pero la chica salió súbitamente de la habitación algo acalorada._

_-¡LO SIENTO! –Dijo con algo de espanto cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_-No me equivocaba eres un ángel fisgón. –Naruto le hecho una mirada lasciva mientras la chica lo miró avergonzada._

_-¡Podrías habérmelo dicho! –Exclamó aún sobresaltada._

_-Lo olvide; de todas formas eres un ángel no debería darte pudor ver a un hombre desnudo ¡tonta!_

_-Si… bueno… pero de todas formas yo… luego me disculparé con él. –Retomando la compostura._

_-Eres sumamente extraña para ser un ángel. –Naruto la miro con algo de malicia y sospecha._

_-Claro que soy un ángel ¡SOY UN ÁNGEL! –Río tontamente. -¡Un momento! –La chica recordó algo súbitamente. -¿Se bañaron juntos? –Inquirió algo asombrada al caer en cuenta en la situación._

_-¿Juntos? ¿Pero que? –Naruto la miró consternado pero que idea descabellada había recreado esta tonta mujercita._

_-Buenos días… -Dijo Sasuke apareciendo súbitamente en la escena._

_-Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun. –Hinata hizo una reverencia y luego lo miró a los ojos. El chico se sonrojo levemente y aparto la mirada._

_-Descuida fue un accidente. –Dijo él pelinegro un poco avergonzado pero una sugerente_ _pregunta rondaba por su mente ¿Acaso debía sentir pudor?_

_-¿Entonces son pareja? –Inquirió súbitamente Hinata sacando un pequeñísimo pergamino de su bolsillo, el cual, pareció adquirir dimensiones normales al estar en las manos de la chica. -¡Veamos! _

_-¿¡PERO DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS! –Grito Naruto furico._

_-Bueno es obvio que ambos se conocen muy bien, incluso se toleran, trabajan hasta muy tarde los dos solitos y… ¡Se bañan juntos! –Hinata río. –Debo agregarlo a mi informe. –sentenció con seriedad._

_-¡CLARO QUE NO TONTA! –Dijo Naruto arrebatándole el pergamino de la mano el cual desprendió una intensa luz y cayó al piso reducido en tamaño._

_-¿Qué haces? ¡Debo presentar ese informe! –Levantando el pequeño pergamino del piso._

_-¿ACASO TE PARESCO HOMOSEXUAL? –Inquirió Naruto enfadado._

_-Bueno las apariencias engañan. –Hinata hecho a reír pero ambos chicos la miraban con malicia._

_-¿Qué te parece Sasuke si le enseñamos de que madera estamos hecho? – Ahora fue Naruto quien rió e hizo que Hinata retrocediera y se encontrará de frente con Sasuke quien también sonrió con picardía._

_-¡Un momento! –grito Hinata al sentirse abrazada por ambos jóvenes._

_-No debes tener miedo Hinata-chan esto no te dolerá. –Profirió Sasuke sonriendo._

_-¿Qué rayos hacen? ¿Acaso quieren que los convierta en cenizas? –Intentando desesperadamente escabullirse de sus captores._

_-Ahora eres casi humana lo lógico sería que disfrutes de todos los placeres de la vida humana. –Naruto hecho a reír a carcajadas._

_-¡QUE! –Grito desesperada._

_-Ya déjala Naruto, la estamos asustando. –Expresó Sasuke liberando a su apesadumbrado rehén._

_-Se lo merecía Sasuke, por tratarnos de homosexuales. –Liberándola también tras lo cual Hinata suspiró aliviada._

_-¡Son muy crueles! –la pelinegra comenzó a llorisquear._

_-No llores Hinata… -Sasuke la miró con preocupación ¿La habían asustado tanto? La muchacha lloraba como una niña y eso le estrujo el corazón. –Aquí tienes… -Entregándole un pañuelo de su bolsillo._

_-Gracias… -tomando aquel trozo de tela con algo de recelo._

_-¿Eso significa que te marchas? –Expresó Naruto lleno de felicidad._

_-¡Eso quisieras pero no! –Exclamó la chica con altanería y recuperando su ánimo habitual. –Bueno el almuerzo ya esta listo si ambos me disculpan debo retirarme por ahora. Hinata hizo una reverencia._

_-¿A dónde vas? –Inquirió Sasuke_

_-Déjala que se vaya dobe… -Naruto se desplomó en una silla cercana._

_-Tengo tarea por hacer pero los veré más tarde; cualquier cosa Naruto puedes invocarme. –Señaló sonriente._

_-Si, si claro… -Acotó de mala gana._

_-Adiós Hinata-chan… -Dijo Sasuke con algo de tristeza ¿Acaso le producía melancolía que la muchacha partiera?_

_-¡Ahh tú si que hubieses sido un buen protegido Sasuke-kun! –Hinata sonrió y entrecerró un poco los ojos._

_-¿Tú lo crees? –Inquirió éste sorprendido._

_-Si quieres te la regalo Sasuke. –Acotó Naruto._

_-Seguramente no tendría que lidiar con una obstinada, revoltosa, sucia, lujuriosa y blasfema criatura como Naruto. –Expresó sonriente._

_-¡TÚ! –Naruto se levanto con ira de su asiento._

_-¡Es verdad! -Sasuke río._

_-¡Nos vemos! –Exclamó Hinata haciendo un pequeño círculo frente a ella con sus dos dedos mayores erguidos verticalmente._

Los cabellos de la chica se elevaron por los aires y desapareció. Naruto quiso atraparla y darle su merecido pero la traslación había llevado pocos segundos dándole a la fugitiva el tiempo necesario para escaparse.

_-¡Se fue! -Naruto se sentó nuevamente refunfuñando._

_-Creo que deberás ser más tolerante Naruto. –Dijo Sasuke sentándose en otra silla frente a la mesa._

_-Dime una cosa "dobe" ¿Te gusta Hinata? –Inquirió serio apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y la mano en su mandíbula. _

_-Claro que no –Sasuke río._

_-¡Sasuke! _

_-Naruto no te imagines cosas raras…_

_-¿Cosas raras? Sasuke la has estado animando y adulando desde que llegó._

_-¿Y te molesta eso? –Inquirió el pelinegro serio._

_-Pues no pero no olvides que ella no es una mujer humana._

_-Si, lo entiendo… -Suspirando y agachando la cabeza._

_-¿Pero? –Naruto lo miró fijamente hacía tiempo que conocía a Sasuke, quizás más de lo que el chico intuía._

_-Nada… es solo que me parece bonita es todo._

_-¡Bonita!_

_-¿Acaso me lo vas a negar Naruto?_

_-Claro que no pero esa no es su verdadera forma; es más si te perturba su forma puedo pedirle que asuma una figura masculina. –Sonriendo con malicia._

_-¿Puede hacer eso? –Inquirió sorprendido –No, mejor déjala así por ahora… -Ensimismándose un poco tras su comentario._

_-No tienes remedio…_

_-Lo dices por experiencia propia. –Ahora fue el pelinegro quien sonrió con malicia._

_-Tal vez… -Naruto se tornó pensativo._

De pronto el celular de Naruto y el de Sasuke comenzaron a sonar ininterrumpidamente. Sasuke se posicionó más cerca de la ventana del departamento mientras que el rubio permaneció firme en su lugar.

_-Hola –Dijo con el tubo pegado a su oreja._

_-Naruto soy yo Shikamaru ¿Estas con Sasuke?_

_-Si… -contesto con rapidez._

_-Necesito que vengan de inmediato a la calle Plate al 1200 tengo un nuevo caso para ustedes._

_-¿Otro asesinato extraño Shikamaru?_

_-De hecho no, pero hay un herido grave y un joven algo alterado; será mejor que vengan._

_-De eso se pueden ocupar oficiales normales Shikamaru, la verdad estaba por almorzar._

_-Nada de eso Naruto, te necesito aquí… -Gruño del otro lado de la bocina –El chico dice que el atacante fue un fantasma. Será mejor que vengas de inmediato._

_-¡Un fantasma! Lo que faltaba… ahora le echan la culpa a los fantasmas –Naruto suspiró ofuscado. –Bien en un rato estaremos por ahí._

_-Puedes venir a la seccional primero o enviar a Sasuke. El muchacho esta arrestado por el momento, yo intentaré obtener más información del hospital._

_-Muy bien yo iré a la seccional._

_-Gracias Naruto… la verdad que estos casos me alteran los nervios. –Dijo Shikamaru tras lo cual colgó._

_-Si a él lo alteran que debería sentir yo que tengo que lidiar con ellos. –Refunfuño. –Oye Dobe tenemos trabajo por hacer. –Dijo en voz alta pero al parecer Sasuke se hallaba algo ausente; ensimismado con otra de sus misteriosas llamadas, mientras miraba a través de la ventana y asentía apenas con la cabeza y murmuraba. –Y después yo soy el pervertido –Dirigiéndose hacia la cocina -¡seguramente es alguna de sus novias! –Sonrió con picardía mientras recogía los platos y cubiertos para llevarlos a la mesa. _

Aún que Shikamaru lo dijera no estaba de acuerdo con trabajar sin almorzar; hacía días que no comía un platillo elaborado y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de saborear el humeante estofado que se desplegaba exquisitamente frente a él.

El chico tomo un tenedor y probó un bocado de aquel almuerzo mientras sonreía con felicidad.

_-El angelito cocina bien –sonriendo –Seguramente la pueda convertir en mi esclava. –riendo con más ínfulas. –Sasuke vamos a comer algo antes de ir. –Dijo penetrando en la sala y notando al muchacho algo perdido y desplomado sobre una silla. _

_-De acuerdo… -Comentó con poco ánimo._

_-¿Ocurrió algo? Te ves un poco pálido. _

_-No es nada acomodándose en su lugar._

_-¿Seguro? _

_-Si…_

_-¿Y quien era si se puede saber?_

_-Nadie importante…_

_-¿Nadie importante? cada vez que nadie te llama te pones como mantequilla derretida por el sol. –Riendo._

_-¡Solo olvídalo quieres! –Contesto de mal humor._

_-Bien, bien no preguntaré más. Comamos algo antes de ir al trabajo._

_-¿Era Shikamaru? _

_-Si, dice que tiene otro caso tenemos que ir a Plate al 1200, pero Shikamaru quiere que interroguemos al prisionero primero._

_-¿Quieres que yo lo haga? –Inquirió el pelinegro._

_-Le dije a Shikamaru que iría yo pero como tú tienes coche prefiero que me dejes allí y luego te veo en Plate._

_-¿No sería mejor que revisarás tú la escena del crimen?_

_-Si, pero si el acusado dice la verdad y realmente un fantasma estuvo involucrado encontraré una firma energética en él. Por lo general los fantasmas suelen estar atados a un individuo particular y quiero ver si es el sujeto._

_-¿Crees que haya sido poseído?_

_-Es una posibilidad Sasuke pero no quiero afirmar nada sin primero ver al tipo._

_-Bueno, entonces mejor almuerzas y yo me alisto._

_-¿No vas a comer? –Inquirió el rubio mientras se disponía a servirse su ración._

_-No tengo hambre… -Dijo con tristeza._

_-Ya vas otra vez… por que no comes algo… Hinata lo preparó para los dos y no creo que le agrade mucho que no lo pruebes. –Intentando que el chico almorzara algo. _

Últimamente Sasuke se hallaba algo extraviado interiormente. Naruto intuía que todo aquello tenía que ver con su pasado pero no lograba extraer ninguna verdad de sus labios.

_-Está bien, pero solo un poco. –Sentándose a la mesa._

_-Eres fácilmente influenciable. –Dijo Naruto haciéndole burlas._

En la escuela blanca…

Hinata caminó algo contrariada por la sala de aquel edificio. Los ángeles iban y venían como normalmente solían hacer. Ninguno le dirigía la palabra, pues al parecer, no era la única que se hallaba atareada.

Hinata subió por uno de los elevadores, más específicamente, al que la conduciría hasta las oficinas mismas de Kakashi.

_-¡Adelante! –Dijo Kakashi inmerso en unos cuantos papeles que usaba como tapadera para ocultar su más reciente vicio "Leer novelas románticas"_

_-Permiso señor… -Dijo la pelinegra tímidamente ingresando a la oficina._

_-¡Ahh Hinata! Eres tú ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Problemas nuevamente con tú asignación?_

_-No, de hecho he progresado un poco._

_-¿De verdad? –Inquirió asombrado y satisfecho; pues al parecer el plan de enviarle, a esa testaruda alma, una muchacha atractiva e inocente, dio resultado; aunque claro esta, Hinata no sabía nada sobre aquella arbitraria e intencionada decisión._

_-Si, Naruto Uzumaki me ha aceptado un poco a regañadientes pero lo ha hecho._

_-¡Excelente! ¿Y dime has podido averiguar algo más sobre ese muchacho?_

_-La verdad es que no mucho. Me ha contado la historia del accidente sufrido cuando era un niño y que acarreo la muerte de sus padres, pero no me ha confesado algo más como para agregar a mi informe._

_-Bueno, esta bien has hecho un maravilloso progreso en verdad te felicito. En cuanto a tu asignación dale algo de tiempo para que te confiese algo más._

_-¿No hay alguna técnica para extraerle esa información? –Pregunto Hinata con suspicacia pues a pesar de ser entidades espirituales desarrolladas el creador no les daba autorización ni capacidad para percibir la vida completa de un encargo._

_-Sabes que no Hinata y que eso sería algo turbio y prohibido; es por ello que cada ángel debe hacerse cargo de su protegido e indagar en su vida por sus propios medios. Por lo general esa información suele ser pasada por el antiguo guardián, durante los cambios de guías en las diferentes etapas de la vida, pero en el caso de Naruto Uzumaki su primer guardián se halla desaparecido. _

_-Es muy raro ese asunto…_

_-Es por eso que necesito que averigües que fue lo que paso. No hallar a uno de los nuestros es algo intolerable. –De repente alguien tocó la puerta. –¡Adelante! –Dijo Kakashi con naturalidad._

_-Disculpe señor… -Dijo un muchacho de castaña cabellera._

_-¡Kiba! Puedes pasar._

_-Gracias… permiso –dijo haciendo una reverencia. –Hola Hinata._

_-Hola Kiba. –Saludo esta cordialmente mientras el chico se ensimismaba mirándola._

_-¿En que te puedo ayudar Kiba? –Lo apresuro Kakashi notando su letargo mirando a la pelinegra, ante lo cual sonrió._

_-Le he traído los informes que me ha pedido señor y el balance de los ángeles en servicio. –entregándole una carpeta._

_-Fantástico más para leer –Bufó –En fin muchas gracias Kiba puedes retirarte._

_-Si señor… -Dándose la vuelta. –Necesito hablar contigo luego Hinata. –Dijo antes de marcharse._

_-Bien, te veré a bajo. –Exclamó la muchacha sorprendida._

_-Con permiso… -Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia y extraviándose tras la puerta._

_-¡Vaya, vaya parece que se ha decidido!_

_-¿Decidido? –Inquirió Hinata._

_-Nada, nada ¿en que estábamos?_

_-En que me decía que debía averiguar sobre el paradero del anterior guardián de Naruto Uzumaki. _

_-Así, es verdad… Hinata algo más, se precavida. El hechizo que llevas en el mundo mortal puede hacerte vulnerable a fuerzas nocivas; trata de mantener tus ideas y pensamientos positivos lo más integro posible y no olvides las leyes de la atracción. _

_-No las olvidare y trataré de ser precavida._

_-Bien puedes retirarte…_

_-Antes de irme quisiera hacerle una pregunta._

_-Si, adelante. –Kakashi la observo apenas mientras sumergía su cabeza detrás de los papeles de su escritorio._

_-¿El hechizo que me ha hecho, puede ocasionar un problema de comunicación con otros guardianes en el mundo mortal?_

_-¿Has utilizado el conjuro de invocación? –Inquirió el peliblanco._

_-Pues si pero no he tenido respuesta alguna._

_-En teoría no debería interferir con ninguna de tus actividades angélicas, solo puede ocasionarte algún que otro desgaste._

_-¿Desgaste?_

_-Si, deberás ingerir alimento, asearte, cambiar tú vestimenta y demás, como cualquier humana corriente. _

_-¿Pero señor como obtendré todo eso? –Pregunto algo exaltada._

_-Bueno, eso deberá correr por tú cuenta y tú astucia pequeña Hinata. –Kakashi sonrió molestamente lo que hizo que Hinata lo mirara despectivamente._

_-Tengo una pregunta más que hacerle. _

_-Rápido Hinata tengo, por si no te habías fijado, muchos papeles por revisar._

_-Si, seré breve. Necesito contactarme con el guardián de Sasuke Uchiha._

_-¿Sasuke Uchiha?_

_-Si, es el mejor amigo de Naruto Uzumaki._

_-¿Y por que te interesa? cada quien tiene su propio protector_

_-Lo sé, pero algo extraño esta ocurriendo con el chico y no he podido localizarlo; sin importar que conjuro de invocación utilizase._

_-¿No ha respondido? Eso es raro…_

_-Lo mismo pensé… además he percibido una leve perdida energética en el muchacho y tratando de restaurársela casi ocasiono que pierda su vida._

_-¡¿Qué? –Exaltado._

_-Si, pero pude restaurársela milagrosamente. –Hinata suspiró aliviada._

_-¿Cómo? –Kakashi la miró perplejo. _

Ningún ángel aparte de los Tronos, los Serafines o los Arcángeles eran capaces de actuar independientemente del sujeto en cuestión. Los ángeles de nivel medio solo poseían la energía suficiente como para ayudar individualmente.

_-¿Lo ayudaste dices?_

_-Así es Kakashi-sama._

_-¡Ummp! Será que tú nivel energético se ha incrementado. –Murmuro Kakashi._

_-¿Qué dijo? _

_-Nada, nada… veamos por que ese guardián no responde. _

_-Esta bien…_

_-Dime Hinata ¿Tienes algo del joven? _

_-Si, su pañuelo. –Entregándole al peliblanco aquel objeto obtenido hacia un rato de las manos del mismísimo Sasuke y el cual no había devuelto._

_-Eso servirá para invocar su firma energética. –Sentenció sonriendo._

Kakashi se paro de sopetón y camino rumbo a uno de los cuadros de la derecha de la habitación el cual movió y torció para hallar, bajo él, una especie de pantalla blanca.

_-Pues veamos… - Kakashi posó su mano derecha de lleno sobre aquella pantalla, con el pañuelo atado a ella, cerró los ojos y dijo -cuivië ëala aiquen anárion or hina Isil _

"Despierta ser, espíritu, sea quien sea, hijo del sol o hijo de la luna"

La habitación se ilumino por unos instantes pero cuando la misma se hubo desvanecido ningún ser espiritual se había hecho presente.

_-¿Qué pasa? cuivië ëala aiquen anárion or hina Isil –Apoyando nuevamente su mano sobre aquella pantalla pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo ¡Nada!_

_-¡No funciona! –Exclamó Hinata ahora más asombrada que antes._

_-Esto es demasiado grave… -Kakashi se paro nuevamente tras su escritorio y extrajo de uno de los cajones del mismo otra pantalla de menor tamaño que la que reposaba en la pared. Paso su mano derecha sobre la misma y esta resplandeció. -¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba ese hombre?_

_-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. –Dijo Hinata algo consternada._

Kakashi realizó una serie de movimientos con sus dedos sobre la pantalla y se tornó ausente por unos minutos. Hinata notaba el semblante preocupado de su maestro y esto le dio que pensar ¿Acaso había algo malo con Sasuke Uchiha?

Kakashi se tumbo sobre su silla, tras varios minutos de búsqueda, y suspiro hondamente con algo de preocupación.

_-¿Dices que ese chico es amigo de Uzumaki Naruto? –Preguntó el peliblanco._

_-Así es…_

_-¿Sabes si se conocen hace mucho tiempo?_

_-No lo sé con exactitud, aún, pero parece que si._

_-Pues no existe…_

_-¿Qué cosa? –Inquirió la pelinegra confusa._

_-No existe el humano llamado Sasuke Uchiha…_

_-¿Cómo que no, Kakashi? yo misma lo vi. –Dijo eufórica._

_-Pues hay varios Sasuke e incluso se apellidan igual pero no específicamente éste humano. –Echando el pañuelo sobre la mesa._

_-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! _

_-Es por eso que no tiene asignado ningún guardián… nosotros no sabemos de su existencia._

_-¿Pero que es él?_

_-¡RAYOS! Parece que ese Uzumaki Naruto se rodea de gente extraña ¿Has percibido energía negativa emanar de él?_

_-No claro que no… solo… -Hinata guardó silencio unos instantes antes de proseguir._

_-¿Solo?_

_-Solo esa ínfima pérdida energética que sufre, como si algo se la extrajera, pero no noto algo nocivo o maligno en él._

_-¡Diablos y yo que ya asigne a todos los ángeles!_

_-¡Kakashi! –Dijo Hinata tapándose la boca al escuchar aquella palabra mal vista en el cielo._

_-Lo siento Hinata…_

_-¿Y que hará?_

_-Bueno… ¿Dime que te parecería tener dos encargos? –Kakashi sonrió con cierto eufemismo. _

_-¡¿QUE DOS ENCARGOS? –Exclamo confusa._


	8. El curioso caso de la familia Morgan

Capitulo VIII "El curioso caso de la familia Morgan"

Sasuke dejó a Naruto en la seccional y partió de inmediato a lugar del hecho. Condujo un buen rato por las algo solitarias calles de Konoha; el chico se tornó pensativo por unos instantes mientras divagaba con el ir y venir de los escasos coches a su alrededor.

Sasuke suspiro agobiado; al parecer, él no contaba con tanta suerte como Naruto. Si bien entendía que su rubio compañero tenía un don que no muchos llegarían a apreciar y a estimar, tenía la fortuna de contar con un precioso ángel guardián y la extraordinaria capacidad para develar hasta los más insólitos casos; enfrentándose a entes o criaturas con simples palabras u hechizos ¿Pero que había de él? No tenía mucho más talento que para asistirlo y acompañarlo. Nunca jamás creyó ser especial y estar al lado de un ser así parecía mermar más su golpeada autoestima.

Sasuke tenía atractivo y hasta cierto punto era atento y gentil y aun que hubiesen miles de mujeres dispuestas a acompañarlo cada noche, éstas, solo lo veían como un objeto, un adorno. Por un momento creyó ser una especie de figurilla de porcelana que se exhibe tras un aparador.

Por fin después de algunas cavilaciones llego a la calle Plate; la misma, era el inicio de una zona de antiguas residencias construidas por inmigrantes extranjeros a su llegada a Konoha hacia más de sesenta años. Si bien muchas de las viviendas habían sido reformadas adquiriendo modernidad y brío, otras, lucían tan antiguas y vetustas como en su fecha misma de edificación.

El pelinegro estaciono el coche color negro frente al lugar del hecho. Una cinta color amarillo impedía el paso hacía la vivienda. Lo que llamó poderosamente su atención era la ausencia de un custodio policial en la puerta de aquella enorme morada.

Sasuke pudo apreciar una alta construcción de dos plantas a la cual se accedía por medio de varios escalones, pues las viviendas en esa manzana, se hallaban elevadas unos cuantos metros de la vereda. Dos pequeños ventanales daban hacia la calle y otros dos se orientaban al mismo lugar pero en el segundo piso.

La casa era muy antigua por lo que pudo apreciar, pero uno de los costados derechos de la vivienda parecía estar siendo remodelado y repintado con laca blanca. El lado izquierdo de la casa se hallaba cubierto por una enredadera algo reseca y muerta que se extendía hasta una de las ventas de la planta superior.

El pórtico había sido reconstruido en parte y desde él podía apreciarse un pequeño jardín a la entrada que descansaba algo inerte y apacible.

Sasuke cruzo los precintos de seguridad, subió las escalinatas y se internó en el pórtico del lugar. Miró hacia todos lados pero ningún oficial se hallaba presente. Se aproximó a la puerta principal, la cual se notaba recién barnizada, tocó la perilla de la misma y la giro con suavidad. Antes de que pudiese ingresar a la morada alguien tironeo de aquella puerta y lo empujo algo hacia adentro, ante lo cual, el chico libero inmediatamente aquella segura trampa y se paralizo en la entrada.

_-Disculpe buenas tardes… -Dijo una joven mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja y ojos color miel. Sasuke la observó, la chica vestía con el uniforme policial._

_-¡Rayos podría causarle un infarto a cualquiera! –Espeto con seriedad._

_-¡Ohh es por lo del supuesto fantasma! –dijo la mujer sonriendo. –Descuide aquí no hay nada más que el juego psicológico de un maniaco que quiso asesinar a su futura esposa._

_-¿Usted lo cree? –Inquirió el pelinegro con recelo._

_-Bueno, es lo que las evidencias pueden mostramos. Permítame presentarme soy Shaisha Okumi ¿Y usted es?_

_-Sasuke Uchiha –Saludándola cordialmente con la mano._

_-¡Ahh! El Sasuke que acompaña a Naruto Uzumaki, el médium._

_-¿Médium?_

_-Bueno eso es lo que dicen en la seccional y eso que yo soy nueva. –La joven sonrió._

_-Supongo… señorita Okumi_

_-Dígame Shaisha –Dijo ella interrumpiéndolo._

_-Bien… -Contesto no muy convencido tras notar los danzarines y sugestivos ojos de aquella mujer. -¿Podría ingresar a la escena? me gustaría revisarla por mi mismo._

_-Claro que si disculpe… -Dijo la muchacha permitiendo que el pelinegro ingresara a aquella casa._

_-Gracias… -exclamó tras penetrar a la vivienda._

Sasuke miró con detenimiento el interior de la vivienda. Frente a la puerta, un pequeño Genkan permitía recibir a las visitas; junto al mismo, las escaleras que permitían ascender al segundo piso cuyo barandal se hallaba fracturado. A la derecha un amplio espacio lo internaba en una sala cuyas paredes se encontraban recién pintadas, pues varias escaleras y tachos de pinturas se hallaban dispersos por todo el lugar. Varias sabanas blancas envolvían con cuidado algunos muebles lo que daba la clara pauta de la profunda remodelación de aquel hogar.

Una ventana se ubicaba en la parte posterior derecha permitiendo que la luz del sol ingresara a través del jardín ulterior de la casa y las otras dos ventanas permitían el ingreso de luz desde el frente mismo de aquella morada. Sin duda, la construcción estaba perfectamente diseñada para ser capaz de captar la luz solar a cualquier hora del día sin ninguna dificultad.

En el lado izquierdo de la casa una pequeña biblioteca circundaba un espacio no muy extenso en el que se hallaban dos sillones antiguos color café y una ajada mesa de roble que reposaba cerca de la ventana que daba al jardín trasero.

Al costado de las escaleras un extenso pasillo conducía a una sección rectangular al parecer hecha de grandes ventanales que lucía recién dispuestos o eso es lo que pudo apreciar Sasuke desde lejos al divisar el vaivén de varios nailon y herramientas de construcción depositadas a un costado de aquel corredor.

-_Parece que toda la casa iba a ser remodelada. –Expreso en voz alta._

_-Si, al parecer la parejita pensaba casarse y mudarse a este lugar._

_-¿Cómo se llama el acusado y que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió aquí? –Inquirió el pelinegro aproximándose a una planta de interior que descansaba en una mesita cerca de las escaleras y la cual lucía tan inerte como el jardín de la entrada._

_-El acusado se llama Satoshi Kotoba Morgan y su novia la señorita Mizuna Akamina. Al parecer puede haber sido algún pleito de pareja que desencadeno en algo más trágico. –Dijo la joven mujer con algo de gracia lo que causo que el peli negro la mirara absorto. –Al parecer la discusión se suscito en la planta alta y culmino en las escaleras. El muchacho arrojo a su prometida escaleras a bajo. La muchacha yace inconsciente y con varios huesos quebrados en el hospital de Konoha._

_-¡Ummp! -Sasuke se aproximo a las escaleras_

_-¿Ocurre algo? –Inquirió la mujer._

_-Puede ser. Si la victima fue arrojada desde las escaleras, y calculando el ancho de las mismas, el cual es bastante angosto, debería haber golpeado directamente contra ésta mesa que contiene la planta. –Señalando aquel arbusto y luego acuclillándose frente a las escaleras -pero la misma esta intacta y la mesa no luce para nada dañada._

_-Bueno pero puede haberla empujado con más fuerza y pasar por arriba de la mesita –Sentenció la joven._

_-Si así fuese la fuerza del empuje debería ser sobre humano, pues tendría que elevar por los aires el cuerpo de una mujer de promedia estatura y peso; alguien como usted, si fuese más pesada entonces sería imposible para cualquiera. No, yo creo que si hubiese sido arrojada desde arriba, su segura caída, la llevaría a rodar por las escalinatas hasta desfallecer; golpeando contra esta pequeña mesita en su inequívoco trayecto -Tornándose pensativo -¿Alguien toco algo de la escena? –Inquirió levantándose._

_-No, claro que no, nadie movió nada, pero pudo haber caído de costado, es decir, empujando el barandal…_

_-¡Imposible! –Aproximándose por el lado izquierdo de la escalera. –Por las astillas y la zona de fractura pareciese como si ese barandal hubiese sido roto de afuera hacia adentro, es decir, como si lo empujasen contra la pared –Mirando unas escasas manchas de sangre dibujarse en aquella pared que resguardaba el lado derecho de la escalera. –Sin contar que hay varias gotas de sangre disimuladas en el piso de parquet, del descanso de la misma. –Posicionándose de nuevo junto a la escalera. -¡Esto es muy extraño!_

Sasuke se torno unos momentos dubitativos cuando algo pareció iluminarle la mente ¿Por qué Shikamaru dejaría solo a un policía en custodia de aquel lugar? ¿No deberían de haber dos o tres peritos presentes? La escena aún debía de ser investigada cuidadosamente y más si el crimen había sido cometido hacía tan solo unas pocas horas ¿Por qué solo se hallaba una joven en ese lugar?

_-¿Por qué estas?..._

Sasuke no pudo decir más; la mujer lo asió del cuello con fuerza y lo empujo contra las escaleras sobre la cual se desplomo.

_-¿Qué rayos? –Dijo intentando liberarse más el agarre de la joven era sumamente potente._

_-Eres muy astuto jovencito… creo que serás una exquisita presa._

_-¿Presa? ¡De que habla, suélteme! –Forcejeando duramente para liberarse, más la mujer lo presiono mucho más sobre la escalera y se sentó sobre él._

_-Eres lindo… -Dijo con voz fantasmagórica y relamiéndose los labios._

_-¿Qué rayos eres tú?_

_-No le doy explicaciones a mi alimento. –Lamiéndole la mejilla. Ante este acto Sasuke intentó liberarse pero el pesado cuerpo de la mujer le impedía moverse si quiera un solo milímetro._

_-¡Libérame ahora! –Espeto._

_-No haría eso por nada del mundo… -Relamiéndose los labios y desabrochándole la camisa tocando el torso del joven quien sintió un profundo escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo._

_-¿Que haces? –Dijo intentando mover sus brazos._

_-¡Ceno! –Recostándose sobre él y lamiendo ahora el torso de Sasuke quien sintió unos afilados dientes apretar su piel._

_-¡SUÉLTAME! –Grito con euforia sintiendo un penetrante dolor en la boca de su estomago. ¿Acaso sería su fin?_

_-Lamento importunar tu cena… -Dijo con suavidad una voz femenina provocando que la mujer se detuviera._

La pelirroja sintió un poderoso tirón que la arrojo varios metros hasta caer contra una de las estanterías de la sala izquierda de la casa.

_-¡SASUKE! _

_-Hi… na… ta… -dijo el chico adolorido sujetándose el abdomen el cual sangraba copiosamente._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme escoria? –Grito la adversaría con ira corriendo con rapidez hacia la recién llegada._

_-¡A laita, laita te! Anardil – Exclamó Hinata realizando una cruz con los dos dedos mayor e índice, de la mano derecha e izquierda cruzados entre_ si.

¡Oh bendícelos, bendícelos! Amigo del sol.

Una fulgurosa luz dorada destello en el interior de aquella vieja casa y un horrible grito provoco que sus paredes se estremecieran de pavor. Una vez que la luz se hubo disipado la mujer se había desvanecido.

_-¡Rápido Sasuke debemos salir de aquí! –Ayudándolo a levantarse y arrastrándolo fuera de la casa._

Hinata lo cargó hasta la calle con facilidad y lo deposito en el asiento de su coche. Sasuke respiraba con dificultad mientras su vientre despedía borbotones carmesís que insistía en desparramarse en su camisa y chaqueta.

_-Es mucha sangre… -Exclamó Hinata preocupada._

_-¡Sasuke! –Grito una voz masculina que bajo con rapidez de un móvil policial._

_-Naruto… -Dijo Hinata al verlo pararse a su lado y ver el estado alterado del muchacho._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –Mirando a Hinata. -¡Sasuke amigo! –tocándole el vientre y notando la excesiva cantidad de sangre escabullársele de la herida. Sasuke había comenzado a jadear intentando tomar unos pocos milímetros de aire, se asfixiaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer más que intentar resistir hasta su ultimo aliento._

_-¡Maldita sea! Llamaré a una ambulancia… -Tomando su celular._

_-Ellos no pueden ayudarlo Naruto._

_-¿De que mierda hablas? –Grito furico._

_-Esta herida esta causado por un ser nocturno… no hay medicina que funcione con ella, sangrará hasta que su cuerpo se vacié._

_-¡QUE! –volviendo a gritar._

En ese momento otro móvil policial arribaba desde la lejanía al lugar.

_-No dejes que se acerquen a la casa Naruto ni aquí… -Dijo Hinata penetrando en el asiento del coche junto al pelinegro._

_-¿Por qué? –Naruto la miró confuso._

_-¡SOLO HAZLO! –grito._

_-Bien… -mirando la escena._

_-Sasuke… Sasuke puedes oírme… -Sacudiéndole la cabeza un poco y acariciándole el rostro._

_-S-i… -contesto tartamudeando._

_-Yo puedo curarte, pero solo si tu me das el consentimiento… Esta es una herida muy severa y yo no puedo hacer esto sin tu permiso… ¡Sasuke! –pronunciando el nombre del chico en voz alta pues el joven perdía el conocimiento._

_-Si… -Comento exhausto._

_-Bien te dolerá un poco…. –Dijo la muchacha quien apoyó la mano sobre el abdomen del pelinegro y una luz anaranjada resplandeció bajo la palma de su mano._

Sasuke comenzó a gritar de dolor y a intentar retorcerse, pero Hinata lo sostuvo con fuerza para que no se moviera.

_-¿Que le haces? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-¡Naruto que ocurre! –Grito otra voz masculina que bajo del coche recién llegado._

_-¡Aléjalos Naruto! –Grito la muchacha nuevamente._

_-Bien… solo cuida de él… -Naruto partió para acercarse a su confundido jefe quien lo había seguido tras su apresurada partida de la seccional._

_-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun… -Dijo Hinata mientras el chico se retorcía y gritaba de dolor. –Debo extraer cualquier rastro de su saliva…_

Hinata se avocó cerca de diez minutos a la tarea de sanar a Sasuke. Naruto caminaba nervioso alrededor del coche mientras que Shikamaru y otros dos agentes permanecían estáticos y apartados de la odisea que se sucedía más adelante. Por fin después de una larga espera la luz en la mano de Hinata se desvaneció al igual que la sangre que se había desparramado en el coche y en la ropa del muchacho.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con timidez y pudo ver a su rescatadora desplomarse en el asiento de su coche mientras respiraba algo extenuada.

_-¿Hinata? –Inquirió confuso mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse._

_-¡Ya estas bien! –Dijo Naruto con felicidad._

_-Naruto… ¿Tu? –Mirándolo con desconcierto._

_-Yo no pude hacer nada Sasuke... –Ambos jóvenes se tildaron un segundo mirando a la muchacha quien continuaba respirando exhausta_

_-¿Cómo pudiste curarlo Hinata? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-Se los explicaré luego… ¡Naruto! Debes colocar talismanes protectores alrededor de toda la casa._

_-¿Qué? _

_-¡HAZLO AHORA! Antes de que me desvanezca…_

_-¿Te desvanezcas? ¿Hinata de que hablas? _

_-¡HAZLO!_

_-Bien… -Poniéndose de pie con rapidez, pues se había acuclillado en la puerta del coche._

_-¡Una cosa más! ¡NO entres a la casa Naruto! y ten cuidado cuando dispones los talismanes ¡NO ENTRES COMPRENDES! –Sujetándolo de la manga de su chaqueta e impidiéndole partir._

_-Si, tranquila… -Liberándose y partiendo a realizar su tarea._

_-¿Estas bien Hinata? –Preguntó Sasuke mientras le tocaba las manos para intentar que reaccionase mientras la chica continuaba respirando agitadamente..._

_-Estoy bien, es solo que una técnica de sanación me debilita…_

_-Creí que solo los guardianes podían hacer eso…_

_-Si… -contesto sonriendo apenas. –No dejes que me duerma hasta que llegue Naruto._

_-Bien descuida no lo haré. –Dijo el chico mirándola anonadadamente._

Naruto dejó a Shikamaru bastante consternado mientras se interno alrededor de aquella casa. El rubio dibujo con su sangre, desprendida de un pequeño tajito realizado en su dedo pulgar, un pentagrama, varias letras y algunos signos un poco raros.

-_Expedi potestatem chain malum et sepelierunt eum in tenebras maxime spectral -_Pronunció en voz baja, tras este acto una pequeña luz rojiza fue despedida de aquel trazado enigmático en el suelo.

"Libero tú poder para que encadenes al mal y lo sepultes en las más espectrales sombras"

El chico realizo varios dibujos similares alrededor de toda la casa. Podía sentir con toda claridad un gruñido y una respiración algo agitada desprenderse desde el interior mismo de aquella vieja casona. Coloco el último en el jardín posterior de la casa y disponía a retirarse cuando pudo oír con toda claridad su nombre ser pronunciado en la penumbra.

_-Uzumaki… Naruto… -Dijo una voz aterradora desde la más eterna e intolerante oscuridad._

_-¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Uzumaki… Naruto… -Repitió._

_-¿Crees que no puedo acabar contigo?_

_-Ven… _

_-Estaría loco si hiciera eso. –Refunfuño cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Acaso no deseas ver a tus padres? -Aseveró la voz es la oscuridad mientras un nilón se mecían con la brisa nocturna._

_-¿Mis padres? Ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo… _

_-Ellos están atrapados… por tú culpa… están prisioneros…_

_-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –grito_

_-Ella no te lo dijo… -La voz hecho a reír a carcajadas._

_-¿Ella? ¿Tú que sabes?_

_-Ella… tú guardián… tú primer guía… -Echando a reír otra vez. –Ven conmigo y salvarás a tus padres._

_-¡Naruto hijo! –Grito con desesperación una voz femenina. _

_-¡NARUTO! –Grito una voz masculina lo que pareció sumergir al muchacho en el más escabroso pasado que aún se resistía a recordar._

_-¡MALDITO ESPANTAJO! –grito furico pero otra horripilante carcajada se desprendió de aquella casa y un fuerte viento se aproximo por detrás del joven empujándolo con fuerzas arremolinando su cabello y destartalándolo en el piso._

Un gruñido arremetió a todo galope contra él joven que aún yacía tumbado pero un intenso resplandor rojizo fue irradiado alrededor de toda la casa como un impresionante y potente escudo que lo protegió en el acto y le impidió a aquella criatura escabullirse de su guarida.

_-¡NARUTO! –Grito la voz de Sasuke quien corrió a toda velocidad para encontrarse con su amigo tumbado en el suelo._

_-Sa… Sasuke ¿estas bien? –Inquirió con dificultad levantándose del piso._

_-Si, pero Hinata dice que vayas inmediatamente ¡Vamos! –Ayudándolo a ponerse en pie y arrastrándolo hasta la acera._

_-Naruto, Sasuke ¿Están bien? –Shikamaru se aproximo a ambos jóvenes mientras hacia un par de señas para que sus oficiales se apostaran lo más cerca posible de aquella casa._

_-¡ALEJALOS SHIKAMARU! –Grito Naruto._

_-Pero Naruto no podemos dejar éste lugar sin protección… -Dijo el pelinegro agobiado, sin duda su subordinado debía lidiar con algo más que simples figuras trasparentes._

_-¡no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer por ahora y si se aproximan todos morirán!_

_-¿Entonces que haremos?_

_-Yo me encargare como siempre jefe… -Naruto sonrió con optimismo devolviéndole algo de color al rostro de su capitán y amigo._

_-¿Estas bien Naruto? –Inquirió Sasuke con algo de preocupación._

_-Claro que si, veamos que dice Hinata de todo esto…_

Ambos se acercaron al coche con rapidez pero para su sorpresa la muchacha yacía desmayada en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

_-¿Qué haremos ahora? –Inquirió el Uchiha al notar a la bella durmiente en su asiento._

_-Buscar ayuda supongo… _

_-¿AYUDA? –Dijo el chico consternado._

Horas más tarde…

Hinata soñaba algo incomoda y asustada. Por primera vez en más de quinientos años había tenido un sueño. No entendía muy bien que eran todas aquellas figuras dibujarse en su mente o por que esos personajes aparecían interpretando cada uno un papel, pero lo que si recordaba con claridad era la vocecita de una pequeña que cantaba una aniñada canción.

"Subo y bajo sin parar, entre la hierba me hallaras, subo y bajo sin parar entre la hierba me encontraras."

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez y una visión algo sombría se dibujo con fuerza sobre ella provocándole un despertar algo anómalo.

Hinata se despatarro en la cama y volvió en si bastante agitada ¿Qué era esto que sentía? Tenía la clara impresión de que su piel se había erizado de terror pero ¿Todo esto era causado por un simple sueño o era algo más?

De pronto pudo escuchar voces fuera de la habitación. Miró para todos lados, el lugar estaba a oscuras y una ventana de escasas dimensiones le reflejaba el claro anochecer dibujado en el cielo de Konoha. ¿Tanto había dormido? Se puso de pie y una pequeña manta resbaló por su cuerpo hasta desplomarse en el piso.  
>La chica estaba descalza; quiso buscar sus zapatos pero no lograba hallarlos tanteando en la oscuridad. Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación que era deslumbrada por la claridad de los faroles de la calle.<p>

¿Dónde estaba? Aquella sin duda no era la habitación de Naruto ¿Acaso le había sucedido algo? Pudo recordar con rapidez su desmayo tras curar al convaleciente pelinegro ¿pero y luego?

Hinata se disponía a salir de aquella oscuridad pero pudo oír con claridad un vocecita que cantaba una canción infantil.

"Subo y bajo sin parar, entre la hierba me hallaras, subo y bajo sin parar entre la hierba me encontraras."

_-Hinata… -repitió dulcemente en la oscuridad._

_-¿Quién es? –Queriendo voltearse pero pudo percibir un claro escalofrió a sus espaldas._

_-¡HINATA! –Grito la voz trás ella provocando que la muchacha se despatarrara en el suelo y pegara un fuerte alarido._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirieron dos voces masculinas quienes se agolparon con rapidez en la puerta de la habitación y encendieron las luces._

Minutos antes…

_-Y eso fue lo que paso Happosai. –Dijo Naruto desplomándose en su silla._

_-¿Entonces esa cosa te ataco muchacho? –Dijo el anciano mirando al pelinegro quien depositaba unas tazas sobre la mesa de su living comedor._

_-Si, al principio nada me pareció fuera de lo normal en aquella mujer, pero luego me embistió así como así. Me pareció raro que Shikamaru solo hubiese dejado una oficial en aquel lugar, él suele ser muy precavido y no enviaría nunca a una sola persona a una escena de crimen._

_-Menos mal que tu guardián te salvo. –Rió Happosai achinando los ojos._

_-¿GUARDIAN? –Dijo exaltado y mirando a Naruto quien también lo observó confuso._

_-Claro, solo un guardián es capaz de saber si estas en aprietos, es capaz de ayudarte y en casos extremos sanarte._

_-¡PERO QUE DICE VIEJO! –Grito Naruto._

_-¡No me grites muchacho! –llevándose una mano al oído intentando destapárselo tras el fuerte alarido propinado por el rubio._

_-No, Hinata no es mi guardián. –Sentenció el pelinegro sirviéndose calmadamente un poco de café._

_-Claro que lo es chico… de lo contrario no hubiese podido ayudarte._

_-Pero Hinata es mi guardián ahora. –Exclamó Naruto algo confuso mientras bebía también un sorbo de café mientras el anciano revisaba detenidamente un viejo libro de ancho grosor, tapa de cuero marrón y un medallón en su frente conformado por dos serpientes unidas, una de color dorado y la otra plateada, mordiéndose con su cabeza la cola de la otra, formando un símbolo infinito._

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver muchacho. –Contesto después de unos segundos y echando a reír._

De pronto los tres pudieron escuchar la voz de Hinata gritar espantada desde la habitación. Naruto y Sasuke se abalanzaron con rapidez abriendo la puerta sin titubeos. Sasuke encendió la luz de la recamara y ambos pudieron ver a la muchacha sentada en el piso con los ojos cerrados y tiritando como una hoja.

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamó Naruto acuclillándose a su lado mientras la muchacha permanecía cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados._

_-¿Qué te ocurre Hinata? –Inquirió Sasuke parándose junto a ambos._

_-¡HEY HINATA! –Grito Naruto dándole a la muchacha una fuerte bofetada para que reaccionase._

_-¡AHH! –grito adolorida tocándose la mejilla. -¿Por qué me golpeas? –Dijo apesadumbrada._

_-Por qué estas ahí como boba sin reaccionar. –Exclamó el rubio parándose con rapidez y ayudándole a hacer lo mismo._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto el pelinegro quien la miró algo desconcertado._

_-Si… es solo que creí haber oído algo… -Dijo con lentitud mirando por toda la habitación._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Naruto y Sasuke se miraron algo desconcertados._

_-Probablemente nada importante. –Caminando rumbo a la otra habitación seguida de cerca por ambos jóvenes._

_-Buenas noches jovencita –Comento divertidamente una voz masculina._

_-¿Señor Happosai? –Inquirió asombrada._

_-El mismo que viste y calza. –Sonriendo con elocuencia._

_-¿Qué hace usted aquí?_

_-Bueno Naruto me pidió ayuda y se la estoy ofreciendo._

_¿Ayuda con que?_

_-Con ese espectro que los ataco hace algunas horas ¡QUE MAS! –Dijo exaltado._

_-En vista de que roncabas como un oso invernando, decidí pedir un sabio consejo. –Acoto Naruto._

_-¿A un almacenero? –Hinata los miró a ambos._

_-A veces las apariencias engañan. –Dijo Happosai echando a reír con fuerzas._

_-Necesitábamos saber como actuar con esa cosa –dijo despectivamente Naruto –Y el señor Happosai tiene alguna experiencia en ello._

_-¿Qué es usted? –Inquirió con asombro y señalándolo sin titubeos con el dedo._

_-Soy solo un simple comerciante. –haciéndole burla._

_-¿Quieres tomar algo Hinata? –Pregunto Sasuke quien la miró con atención._

_-A decir verdad tengo hambre. –Tocándose la panza._

_-¡¿Un ángel que come? –Happosai la miró desconcertado. –A menos que lleves un hechizo… -Mirándola con suspicacia. –Un buen método para engañar a Naruto. –Acoto con rapidez ante la cara de agobio del rubio._

_-Ya te preparo un sándwich Hinata de todas formas estaba en eso._

_-Gracias Sasuke. –Dijo iluminándosele el rostro. Sasuke la miró un poco y luego se sumergió en su tarea._

_-¡Umm! ¿Romance tal vez? –Le dijo Happosai en voz baja._

_-¡CLARO QUE NO! –Se defendió sentándose a su lado. -A propósito ¿donde estamos? –inquirió la pelinegra._

_-En casa de Sasuke… -Aclaro Naruto_

_-De Sasuke. – Mirando al pelinegro quien dejaba una bandeja de sándwiches a su lado._

_-Si, te desmayaste y como mi casa quedaba más cerca del lugar del hecho te trajimos para acá. –El chico se sentó en el extremo de la mesa mientras bebía café._

_-¡Ohh! –Exclamó como si fuese una niña._

_-Qué ohh ni que nada, bien que tuve que cargarte hasta aquí y lo peor de todo es que dejamos esa "cosa" encerrada en esa casa. -Acoto Naruto molesto._

_-Lo siento Naruto pero "esa cosa" no es rival para ti solo; y yo, no podía ayudarte en se momento ¿Comprendes? –Mirándolo con ternura. _

_-¡ROMANCE! –grito Happosai provocando que los jóvenes lo miraran._

_-¡NO! –gritaron Naruto y Hinata al unisono._

_-Bueno, bueno tampoco se pongan así. –bebiendo de su taza._

_-Por cierto… muchas gracias Hinata, por salvarme. –Exclamó Sasuke atrapando un sándwich del plato._

_-De nada. –Sonriendo e imitándolo._

_-¿Y como le hiciste para curarlo Hinata? –Dijo Naruto con malicia provocando que Hinata se atragantara un poco._

_-Aquí tienes agua… –Dijo Sasuke entregándole un vaso con aquel trasparente liquido extraído de la heladera._

_-Pues… -La pelinegra intento recuperar la compostura. –Hable con mis superiores y como el guardián de Sasuke está algo… extraviado. -Tornándose pensativamente ¿Seria verdad que el chico no era humano?_

_-¡Extraviado! –gritaron a coro Sasuke y Naruto._

_-Te han asignado otro encargo ¡Felicidades! –Dijo Happosai –Eso quiere decir que ahora has ascendido de nivel._

_-¿¡Ascender! –Hinata miró al astuto anciano con intriga ¿como era que sabía tanto? Incluso más que ella misma._

_-Si manejas dos encargos entonces quiere decir que no eres un ángel común y corriente._

_-¿Espera eso quiere decir que soy tu encargo también? –Sasuke la miró estupefacto pero feliz._

_-Si, si lo eres… _

_-Bien entonces puedes quedártela Sasuke. –Rió Naruto._

_-No te librarás tan fácilmente de mi Naruto Uzumaki. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Y dime jovencita que fue lo que te hizo pegar semejante alarido? –Inquirió el curioso anciano con picardía._

_-Pues…_

_-¡Aja!_

_-Bueno por que no seguimos con lo nuestro. –Dijo Naruto bebiendo otro poco de café ahora recalentado._

_-Por que esto es importante Naruto. _

_-No veo que tiene de importante que alguien pegue alaridos al levantarse… -le contesto Naruto al viejo de mal humor._

_-Por que los ángeles no sueñan muchachito._

_-¿No sueñan? –Sasuke los miró intrigado._

_-Si ella lo ha hecho solo puede significar una cosa._

_-¿Qué? –Preguntaron los tres a coro._

_-Que puedes estar recordando tú antigua vida Hinata… _

_-Mi antigua vida…_

_-¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Los ángeles no lo recuerdan? –Sasuke trataba de interiorizarse lo mejor que podía en el tema._

_-No, hacemos un pacto para olvidar el pasado y solo extraer nuestros aprendizajes y experiencias superadas; un ángel debe dejar su pasado atrás o jamás podría ayudar a nadie si tiene cargas pendientes. –Contesto la pelinegra._

_-¿Pero si lo recuerda que pasará? –Pregunto Naruto._

_-Tú lo sabes Naruto… lo mismo que le ocurrió a ella. –Happosai lo miró con detenimiento mientras el chico abría los ojos como dos huevos fritos._

_-¿Lo mismo que a quien? –Inquirió Sasuke mirándose interrogativamente con Hinata quien frunció el seño._

_-Nadie… -respondió rápidamente el ojiazul._

_-Podrían volverse locos… hasta que finalmente sus poderes los consuman. – Sentenció el anciano._

_-Hinata… -expreso con preocupación el pelinegro._

_-Descuiden estoy bien… solo fue una pesadilla es todo… -Intentando cambiar el ánimo de aquella charla._

_-De todas formas puedes contar conmigo jovencita. –Happosai achino sus ojos y se sumergió nuevamente en su lectura._

_-Gracias… supongo… -Contesto la chica._

_-Bueno ¿Qué creen que sea esa cosa? –Naruto arremetió nuevamente con sus preguntas._

_-Pues es un espectro nocturno de eso no hay duda; uno no tan fácil de vencer me temo. –Aclaro Hinata._

_-Si, pero espectros hay muchos… -Happosai suspiro._

_-Pero pocos son los que succionan la sangre y vísceras de sus cuerpos comenzando por los fluidos del estomago. –Hinata hizo una mueca claramente desagradable._

_-¡Umm! Por su estomago dices… -Happosai hurgueteo con rapidez en el interior del libro hasta que dio con una pagina la cual releyó con sumo cuidado. –Creo que nuestro amigo es un "Krilom" _

_-¿Un que? –Sasuke los miró perplejos._

_-Krilom, es una entidad nocturna creada a partir de un alma humana. –Aclaro Hinata._

_-¿Entonces esa muchacha era su antigua forma humana? –Sasuke tomó otro sorbo de café._

_-Quizás, quizás no. –Contesto Happosai._

_-Las almas humanas pueden convertirse en seres de luz, en futuros ángeles, pero también pueden ser seducidas por entidades oscuras con el propósito de unirlos a sus huestes. –Hinata se tornó sería ¿Acaso esta era una señal de la conversión en masa pronosticada por Kakashi y otros seres celestes?_

_-Si un alma humana decide servir a entidades oscuras, su creador le otorgará una función y un rango mientras esta nueva entidad este a su servicio. Al igual que los ángeles los seres oscuros creados pueden incrementar su poder y tarde o temprano desafiar y destruir a la entidad maestra que les dio origen. –Happosai se volvió pensativo_

_-¿Y en que nivel esta esa cosa? –Inquirió Naruto._

_-Pues no podría decirte exactamente Naruto. –Ahora fue Hinata quien lo miró a los ojos. –A penas tuve un breve encuentro con él; pero me tomó mucha energía espiritual poder hacerlo retroceder._

_-Los Kriloms pueden tener cuatro faces; como los de una larva cuando sufre metamorfosis:_

_A: Es una entidad oscura recién creada; aún no puede mantener una forma física determinada y puede adoptar una forma más bien energética, e influir en ti a través de tu subconsciente o en los sueños._

_B: La entidad ya lleva algún tiempo alimentándose y acrecentando sus poderes y energía corpórea a través de la que extrae de sus presas. El Krilom en este nivel obedece ciegamente a su maestro y si quisiera desafiarlo aún no cuenta con la energía necesaria para hacerlo._

_C: El Krilom es una entidad semi-adulta capaz de utilizar hechizos varios y convocar a los muertos._

_D: El Krilom es una entidad completamente desarrollada y su verdadera forma es grotesca. En este nivel muchos osan desafiar a su maestro, y si los vencen, ocuparán su puesto como demonios de rangos menores._

_Claro que muchos suelen estar en estados intermedios de metamorfosis y por lo general sus maestros no suelen dejarlos crecer hasta el estado adulto. –Aclaro Happosai ante la mirada atenta de Hinata._

_-¿Cómo puede usted saber todo esto? –Hinata se paró de su lugar y lo miró espantada. Un humano con tanto conocimiento sobre el mundo de Luz y el mundo Oscuro "Imposible"_

_-Lo sé gracias a esto… -Cerrando el libro que hasta entonces había permanecido abierto._

_-¡UN LIBRO DE LAS SOMBRAS! –Grito la muchacha._

_-¿Tiene algo especial ese libro? –Sasuke miró a Naruto pero éste a pesar de su profundo conocimiento en las artes oscuras comprendía a medias toda aquella terminología usada._

_-Pues creo yo que debe ser algo muy similar a lo que utilizaban las brujas y hechiceras de antaño; es ahí donde asentaban sus conjuros y otras cosas de relevancia para ellas. –Le explicó Naruto a Sasuke._

_-¿Es usted un brujo? –Sasuke se puso de pie con rapidez._

_-¡No lo es! –Grito Naruto dejando a Hinata y Sasuke algo confusos._

_-¿Entonces? –Hinata se sentó._

_-Yo puedo percibir sus emanaciones. Happosai no tiene esa firma energética, pero eso no viene al caso ahora._

_-¿Qué no viene al caso? Naruto esos libros son una reliquia. Hay siete de ellos en el mundo y la mayoría eran propiedad de demonios de poder elevado. –Replico molesta._

_-Pues éste me fue confiado por un demonio hace muchísimo tiempo. –Aclaró el anciano._

_-¿Qué demonio? –Hinata lo miró interrogativamente._

_-Aún no es tiempo para discutir esto Hinata, y por supuesto, tú aún no estas lista para aventurarte más allá de lo que hasta ahora conoces. –La pelinegra observó los curiosos gestos de Happosai mientras intentaba analizar aquella ultima frase ¿Ella no estaba lista para qué? –Pero algún día lo estarás y entonces esto será tuyo como él me lo pidió._

_-¿QUE, QUIEN LE PIDIO QUE COSA? –Grito Naruto._

_-¡NO GRITES NARUTO! –Replico el anciano molesto._

_-Intenta usted decirnos que el demonio que le confió ese libro de las sombras sabía, es decir, conocía a su futuro destinatario. –Sasuke froto un poco su frente ¿Acaso todo aquello le provocaba un severo dolor de cabeza?_

_-Así es…_

_-¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Por qué querría un demonio que yo, un ángel, tuviese éste libro? Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con los demonios. ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO! –Cruzándose de brazos ofuscada._

_-Por eso aún no estas lista… y yo cuidaré de esto hasta que llegue el momento, y otra cosa más -Sonriendo -no intentes decírselo a tus superiores. Una vez que has visto el libro, el mismo, tiene un hechizo dispuesto para que no seas capaz de revelar su existencia a otro ángel o a cualquier otro ser._

_-¡Fantástico! Ni siquiera puedo deshacerme de esa cosa._

_-¡Claro que no! –Happosai sonrió satisfecho. –Éste es Laürin; el libro Alquímico de Noüriel y una de las siete reliquias del mundo antiguo; y yo soy su guardián, por ahora… -Aclaro._

_-Es extraño que éste libro te llegará justo ahora Hinata. –Dijo Sasuke dándole que pensar a la pelinegra._

_-Las coincidencias no existen mi estimado muchacho, lo que debe darse así se dará y esto es una más de todas las sincronicidades que ocurrirán en el mundo, en sus mundos. –Volviendo a sonreír._

_-¿Significa que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos? –Preguntó Naruto. Happosai lo miró fijamente y volvió a sonreír con parsimonia._

_-Si, así es Naruto Uzumaki. -Contestó_


	9. El curioso caso de la familia Morgan II

Capitulo IX "El curioso caso de la familia Morgan Parte II"

Los tres jóvenes se contemplaron confusos, mientras el anciano volvía a concentrarse en el libro sin prestarles demasiada atención a sus aturdidos semblantes.

Sasuke se dispuso a juntar los trastos dejados sobre la mesa y a lavarlos con cuidado en la pileta, mientras centraba su atención en la muchacha de largos cabellos oscuros y mirada perlada.

¿Era una coincidencia que Hinata se trasformara en su guardián? ¿Cómo era eso de que su ángel se hallaba extraviado? Toda aquella justa le sonaba más a un intento poco disimulado de vigilancia hacia su persona que rellenar un puesto vacio.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar reiteradas veces trayéndolo a la realidad. El chico atendió cortésmente aquella desubicada llamada.

_-¿Quién podrá llamar a estas horas? –Inquirió Hinata tras mirar el reloj cercano a una estantería de la sala._

_-Quizás sea Shikamaru… -Naruto imitó a Happosai y se internó en un expediente que había recogido de la seccional._

Sasuke pareció ensimismarse en la llamada; Apenas esbozaba unos cuantos monosílabos mientras le daba la espalda a sus compañeros. A Hinata esto le pareció de lo más extraño pero al no notar nada excepcional en el ambiente o en los demás, le resto importancia.

Recorrió minuciosamente la casa del pelinegro. La sala donde se hallaban constaba de un amplio perímetro, mucho mayor que el de la casa de Naruto. Un sofá celeste posaba en medio de la sala; un ventanal en la pared "Este" le permitía ver parte de la silenciosa Konoha, y dos puertas de madera pintadas de blanco la conducía, una a la habitación del pelinegro, y la otra, luego de una pequeña escudriñación, al tóale.

La cocina era un pequeño bloque separado por una pared de metro y medio y estaba más bien anexada a la sala de estar.

Hinata contemplaba muy sorprendida todo el departamento. A diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke, parecía un chico de lo más pulcro. El orden y el aseo parecían ser prioridad en la vivienda y ni una mota de polvo o telaraña desubicada se asomaba detrás de algún oscuro rincón.

Hubo dos cosas que captaron la atención de la muchacha. Pudo apreciar la existencia de dos cosas que parecían desentonar notablemente con la decoración moderna del lugar; uno era una larga Katana de funda negra y brillante mango del mismo color, un ramillete de hilos violáceos y dorados parecían engendrarse en el interior mismo del mango, mientras se notaba claramente que la espada reposaba invertida sobre su soporte, de manera que su filo, yacería expuesto al exterior.

El otro objeto descansaba colgado sobre aquella arma blanca y era una pintura un tanto antigua pues se notaban varios pliegues y roturas en la tela algo ajada y amarillenta.

Tras el cristal se lucía un paisaje rupestre y paupérrimo de vegetación y otras formas de vida. Parecía que el autor del mismo hubiese querido plasmar la soledad y la congoja pues eso era precisamente lo que aquella tela le provocaba. En el centro del cuadro, un árbol, pintado con oleos mates y terrosos, le daban una tonada más lúgubre a todo el paisaje.

Hinata pudo notar una pequeña particularidad en el mismo, una pequeñísima flor violácea asomaba tímidamente a los pies de aquel deshojado árbol; pero era tan pequeña que uno debía aproximarse a la pintura para poder notarla con claridad de entre aquel yermo panorama.

La pelinegra acerco despacio su mano derecha hasta tocar el cristal, tras el cual, reposaba aquel tímido filamento colorido. De pronto, pudo sentir una especie de correntada que agito con fiereza sus cabellos.

Quería moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sus partículas espirituales se hallaban notablemente alteradas como si su cuerpo etérico estuviese viviendo una clase de transformación o traslación anómala ¿Qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo? Intentó esbozar alguna frase pero sus cuerdas vocales no le pertenecían, ya no.

La muchacha cerro los ojos; ella era un ángel, y éstos seres de luz no temen a la oscuridad ni a las criaturas que moran en su interior, pero de alguna manera un escozor insólito la corroía, el mismo, que pudo sentir hacia unos cuantos instantes en la habitación de Sasuke.

"Subo y bajo sin parar, entre la hierba me hallaras, subo y bajo sin parar entre la hierba me encontraras."

_-Hinata… -Dijo suavemente una voz aniñada. –Te he estado esperando Hinata…_

La pelinegra abrió súbitamente sus ojos pero para su sorpresa ya no se hallaba en la habitación de Sasuke. Se miró detenidamente, llevaba puesto un vestido antiguo y algo vetusto. La parte superior del mismo era color crema y su cintura se hallaba protegida y contenida en un corsé ajustado que le levantaba el busto levemente. Una amplia pollera acampanada de color marrón oscuro le cubría las caderas hasta los talones y zapatos de taco bajo con cordones en los pies. Sobre los hombros, un chal tejido la protegía del adverso y enrarecido clima.

El lugar era oscuro, parecía como si caminara a través de un sendero de tierra. A su derecha e izquierda el pastizal se alzaba unos cuantos centímetros de la tierra. Pudo escuchar pasos a su espalda lo que hizo que se girará bruscamente y algo agitada. La pelinegra miró con atención detrás de si pero entre la penumbra no pudo distinguir ni una sola alma.

_-¿Quién esta ahí? –inquirió con vacilación. -¡RESPONDEME! _

Hinata pudo sentir otro ruido raro provenir desde el frente, pero al girar la vista no pudo divisar nada más allá de unos cuantos metros.

_-Ni siquiera Thomas podrá salvarte ahora… -era la misma voz infantil._

_-¿Quién es Thomas? ¿Qué quieres? –Inquirió mucho más asustada. La pelinegra podía jurar que sentía el latir de un corazón en su pecho ¿Pero como era posible, ella era un ser de luz no tenía órganos físicos?_

_-Hinata… Hinata… -profirió canturreando la vocecita entre risas._

La muchacha aguzo la mirada mientras contemplaba a derecha e izquierda de su posición. Pudo percibir una sombra escabullirse a los costados de aquel precario sendero de campo lo que la sobresalto de miedo.  
>La joven comenzó a correr con rapidez; necesitaba alejarse de ese horrendo y tenebroso lugar lo antes posible o moriría del susto allí mismo. Podía jurar que alguien la seguía pues oía con total claridad pasos en su retaguardia.<p>

_-¡ALÉJATE, DEJÁME SOLA! –grito agitadamente mientras corría._

Pudo vislumbrar a casi unos doscientos o trescientos metros, luces parpadeantes que parecían permanecer estáticas en un lugar. Apresuró el paso, pero extraños ruidos en los pastizales a su derecha, la sobresaltaron otra vez. Mientras ella corría por el sendero rupestre, una figurilla negra la acorralaba con increíble rapidez, a la vera del camino, entre los frondosos matorrales del mismo.

_-¡DIOS MÍO! –profirió casi sin fuerzas._

Hinata pudo sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban, la respiración se tornaba incontenible, a penas si podía tomar aire a bocanadas. Le dolía el pecho y todo el cuerpo ¿Acaso moriría? ¿Pero que estaba pensando si ella ya estaba muerta, ella era un ángel? ¿Entonces por que tenía ese absurdo miedo a morir, porque?

_-¡HINATA! ¿HINATA DONDE ESTAS? -grito una voz masculina varios metros más adelante._

La muchacha se sintió presa de una increíble corazonada; todo su ser físico parecía vibrar ante aquel simple llamado como si fuese capaz de reconocer al dueño de aquella voz. No entendía que pasaba, no entendía que hacía ella allí, ¿de donde había salido toda esa absurda escena y por que era tan real? Se sentía perdida y confusa y no podía hacer otra cosa más que correr mientras la oscura presencia la acechaba de cerca.

_-¡HINATA! –grito la voz masculina nuevamente._

"Subo y bajo sin parar, entre la hierba me hallaras, subo y bajo sin parar entre la hierba me encontraras."

Otra vez esa horrible cancioncita; le ponía los nervios de punta. Hinata trastabillo y cayó al suelo desplomándose con rudeza sobre la calle de tierra. Podía sentir una aguda punzada desprenderse de su sien y su barbilla. Los ruidos estaban más cerca ya no había escapatoria. Un terror incontenible le estrujo el corazón estaba segura de que ese era su fin.

_-¡HINATA! ¡RESPONDEME POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! –exclamó desahuciada la voz masculina unos metros más adelante._

"Subo y bajo sin parar, entre la hierba me hallaras, subo y bajo sin parar entre la hierba me encontraras."

_-¡Aléjate de mí! –sentenció a duras penas mientras respiraba agitadamente._

_-Siempre te encontraré Hinata… -dijo la voz infantil mientras se tornaba áspera y gruesa._

_-¡No, no aléjate! –exclamó lloriqueando mientras se arrastraba por el frió y áspero suelo._

_-¡Muérete! –grito la voz y Hinata pudo sentir como algo espantoso se le venía encima._

_-¡NO! ¡THOMAS AYUDAME!_

_-HINATA… HINATA… -la voz masculina pareció aproximarse a toda velocidad._

_-Thomas… Thomas… -La muchacha pudo sentir su cuerpo desgarrarse y un increíble dolor carcomerla desde su interior, mientras gruñidos guturales y un hálito macabro le arrebataban la vida._

_-¡THOMAS! –grito la muchacha provocando que Naruto y Sasuke corrieran presurosos a su lado._

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –Inquirió Sasuke quien trató de tocarle el hombro._

_-¡Espera no la toques Sasuke! –grito Naruto evitando que el chico se acercase demasiado._

_-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –El pelinegro lo miró pasmado y contrariado._

_-Hay un aura maligna rodeando a Hinata. –expresó asombrado mientras colocaba sus manos entrelazadas con sus dedos índices apuntando al cielo y los pulgares a su corazón._

_-¿Un aura maligna? _

_-Parece que el proceso es más rápido de lo esperado –sentenció Happosai quien simplemente se levanto de su silla y cerro el libro con rudeza._

_-¿Qué proceso a que se refiere? –Sasuke no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que acontecía en aquella habitación y tampoco las escasas frases de Happosai y Naruto, pero lo que si veía era el compungido rostro de la pelinegra, quien parecía estar en una especie de transe con su mano derecha apoyada sobre el cristal del cuadro de la pared._

Naruto, esbozó a media voz unas cuantas palabras y una luz rojiza pareció dibujarse sobre el cuerpo físico de Hinata.

_-¡LIBERATE! –grito el rubio y la muchacha fue expulsada con rudeza hasta caer hacia atrás directamente sobre sus brazos._

_-¡Hinata! –Sasuke pudo sentir cierta impotencia en su interior mientras vislumbraba a la muchacha yacer semi desmallada sobre los brazos de su amigo y compañero._

_-¿Estas bien Hinata? –inquirió Naruto intentando que la chica alzara su cabeza y lo mirara. La pelinegra abrió con dificultad sus ojos percibiendo la silueta erguida de Sasuke parado unos pasos más atrás._

_-Thomas… -dijo débilmente._

_-Regresa Hinata… regresa… tocándole la frente para que reaccionase._

_-Thomas… -Exclamó la chica impulsándose hacia adelante hasta sentarse asistida por el rubio. -¿Dónde estoy? -Inquirió confusa tratando de ponerse de pie._

_-Estamos en casa de Sasuke recuerdas… -dijo Naruto, los tres la miraron incorporarse con dificultad sujetándose del respaldo de una silla cercana intentando afianzarse._

_-En casa… Sasuke… -agachando la cabeza y sujetándose con la mano derecha la frente mientras su largo y precioso cabello caía alrededor de su rostro cubriéndolo parcialmente. –Thomas… -dijo llorisqueando._

_-¿Quién es Thomas muchachita? –inquirió Happosai quien la miraba con detenimiento mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a la barbilla._

Hinata alzó la cabeza súbitamente mirando al techo. Pareció como si su contemplación en el mismo la hubiese traído a la realidad. Respiró hondo y dejó escapar un leve quejido.

_-Naruto, Sasuke… -dijo súbitamente mirándolos confusa. -¿Qué les ocurre?_

_-¿A nosotros? ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? –Dijo Naruto disgustado._

_-A mi nada ¿Por qué lo preguntan? ¿Averiguaron algo más? –contemplándolos desconcertada._

_-¿Estas bien Hinata? –Dijo Sasuke aproximándose a ella y tocándole el hombro._

_-Claro que si… ¿Por qué? _

_-¿Acaso no recuerdas nada muchachita? –Ahora fue Happosai quien se le aproximo examinándola con la mirada._

_-¿Recordar? ¿Recordar que? –De pronto Hinata cayo en cuenta que no se hallaba junto al cuadro donde había estado hacía unos instantes. -¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Inquirió asombrada._

_-¡Rayos no lo recuerdas! –Naruto se sintió frustrado y enfadado que clase de ángel novato le habían asignado._

_-Nos asustaste, comenzaste a llorar y a mencionar a un tal Thomas… no entendíamos mucho pero entonces Naruto dijo… -Sasuke guardo silencio._

_-¿Thomas? –Hinata se sentó. Tenía una sensación horrible y algo de frío. –Bueno no tengo idea de quien sea Thomas o como llegue aquí –rascándose la cabeza._

_-Pues sea lo que sea que te haya ocurrido no has salido completamente indemne. –Dijo Happosai señalándole la manga derecha de su buzo, la cual, estaba completamente embarrada y con pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre._

_-¡Rayos mi ropa! –gruño._

_-Después de caer en un trance hipnótico extraño lo único que te preocupa es la ropa. –Se burlo Naruto. –No se que haya sido todo eso Hinata pero es evidente que te ha afectado._

_-Pues no se chicos pero creo que lo mejor ahora sería ocuparnos de nuestro Krilom ¿no creen? –cambiando radicalmente el tema._

_-Creo que sería lo más sensato, un problema a la vez. –Dijo Naruto regresando a la mesa de la sala donde se sentó pensativo._

_-Será mejor que ayude al chico. –Happosai imito al rubio y continuo hurgueteando en el interior de "Laurin" _

_-¿Segura que te sientes bien Hinata? –Inquirió Sasuke con suavidad mirándola extrañado._

_-Claro que si… solo tengo un poco de frío. Dime Sasuke ¿Crees que pueda darme un baño? –mirándolo sonriente._

_-¿Los ángeles se bañan? –El chico abrió los ojos como dos platos._

_-Si llevamos un hechizo como el que tengo, seguro que si. –La pelinegra sonrió tratando de mitigar la preocupación de su protegido. _

_-Bien puedes bañarte cuando gustes te buscare unas toallas._

_-Y si tienes una camisa y algo abrigado para prestarme es que no quiero tener esto puesto –Mirándose el brazo derecho._

_-Claro, solo espero hallar algo a tu medida. –retirándose a la recamara._

Hinata caminó rumbo al baño y Sasuke se perdió en su habitación. Naruto permaneció pensativo mientras intentaba concentrarse en una hoja de aquella dichosa carpeta. Happosai se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina; algo no andaba bien con Hinata pero lo mas raro era este extraño grupo ¿acaso las predicciones del Laurin eran ciertas?

El anciano se sirvió un vaso de agua y la ingirió taciturno, pero algo atrajo su atención. Durante el revuelo el teléfono de Sasuke había quedado arrumbado sobre la mesada de la cocina, pero lo que más llamó su atención era que el mismo parecía estar en línea.

Happosai miró detenidamente la puerta de la habitación, pero Sasuke estaba algo ocupado en ese momento; estiro la mano y se dispuso a tomar aquel aparatejo; pero antes de que sus dedos tocasen el teléfono fue capaz de percibir cierta aura maligna emanar del mismo. Retiró su mano posándola unos cuantos centímetros sobre aquel móvil; respiró hondo, y volvió a arremeter contra el aparato. Pero cuando iba a asirlo se escucho con toda claridad un movimiento del otro lado del tubo seguido de un molesto e ininterrumpido silbido en señal de que habían cortado la línea. Lo que fuera que había estado al otro lado del tubo se percato de su proximidad a aquel aparato.

Unos cuantos minutos después…

_-¿Quieren otro café? –Pregunto Sasuke frotándose los ojos._

_-Yo si quiero pero esta vez lo prepararé yo Sasuke. Será mejor que te tumbes en el sofá y descanses te ves muy agotado. –Sentenció Naruto quien había notado hacía un buen rato el malestar creciente de Sasuke._

_-Estos jovencitos de hoy no tienen aguante –río burlonamente Happosai._

_-Supongo que no he descansado bien últimamente. –Sasuke se desplomó en el sofá._

_-¿No creen que Hinata ha tardado demasiado? –Inquirió el anciano mirando la puerta del baño._

_-Pues las mujeres son algo lentas cuando de belleza se trata –Exclamó Naruto._

En el baño…

Hinata se tomó su tiempo. Necesitaba el calor de aquel cristalino líquido para olvidar aquella horripilante visión. No sabía si ocultarles a los muchachos aquella alarmante escena era lo mejor, pero si sabía que en esos momentos lo mejor era que se mantuvieran enfocados en la criatura que debían cazar.

La muchacha se miró al espejo mientras permanecía de espaldas. Pudo notar tres profundos arañazos en la parte alta de la misma y un color rojizo emanar de las heridas. Le dolía un poco pero el mismo era tolerable, al menos por el momento. La joven subió la camisa blanca que le había prestado Sasuke, y con la cual terminó de cubrir su cuerpo. Se peino y amarro el cabello en una cola floja llevándolo hacia un costado del cuerpo y luego se abrigo para no tomar frío.

Necesitaba hablar con Kakashi ¿pero que pasaría si hubiese algo anómalo en ella? ¿Qué harían los ángeles al enterarse de sus visiones? Hinata suspiro confusa mientras se acurrucaba debajo del pullover de Sasuke.

_-¿Quien es Thomas? –murmuro. La pelinegra salió del baño cabizbaja. _

_-¡Por fin pensábamos que estabas invernando! –rió Naruto quien noto el apesadumbrado rostro de la muchacha y la miró con fijeza._

_-¡Vaya! ¿No tienes ropa muchacha? –inquirió Happosai al verla vestida con el vestuario de Sasuke._

_-No… es que la indumentaria no es parte del hechizo. _

La pelinegra sonrió mientras se sentó junto a la mesa y posó su mirada sobre el desvanecido Uchiha ¿Por qué ese cuadro estaba en la casa de Sasuke? ¿Por qué no sentía ninguna clase de energía emanar de él? ¿Qué rayos era Sasuke? ¿Estaría equivocado Kakashi cuando lo investigo? ¿Si no era humano entonces que era? Mirase como lo mirase lucía más como un bellísimo ángel que como alguna clase de criatura extraña.

_-¿Qué te parece si te vendo algo de mi tienda? –Happosai sonrió._

_-¿También vende ropa? –Hinata lo miró asombrada._

_-Por supuesto muchacha en el local de al lado encontrarás lo que necesites y por supuesto lo cargaremos todo a nombre de Naruto –riendo mientras observaba a la chica acercarse a Sasuke quien yacía dormido sobre el sofá._

_-¡Ni muerto! No tengo por que pagar por algo que no usaré yo. –Disgustado._

_-No seas avaro Naruto… -Hinata materializo en un instante una manta obtenida de la habitación del pelinegro y con ello lo tapo._

_-No soy avaro simplemente cuido mi economía y ya que estas tan servicial podrías darme unos masajes en los hombros –Exclamó un poco frustrado ¿Por qué Sasuke recibía tantas atenciones?_

_-¿No estarás celoso verdad Naruto? –Happosai río._

_-¡Claro que no! –bufó._

En otro lugar de la ciudad…

La calle Plate estaba desierta. El único sonido nocturno eran los incontables ladridos de perros y los maullidos de los gatos del vecindario quienes se hallaban claramente alterados aquella noche.

Una espesa niebla comenzó a emigrar desde las zonas más altas de aquel suburbio hasta cubrir varias cuadras aledañas a la vivienda Morgan.

Una silueta femenina de largos cabellos negros se dibujo a través de la neblina descendiendo hasta caer suavemente sobre el asfalto de la calle, oculta por la penumbra y el vaho. La mujer, de unos veinticinco años minifalda negra, remera oscura escotada, ajustada al cuerpo, y unas largas botas de color negro que le llegaban casi a la rodilla; Irguió una de sus manos al cielo, y realizo un movimiento circular con la misma, generando que cada uno de los faroles de la cuadra se fundieran y apagaran, permitiendo que la oscuridad reinase en el lugar.

Subió con sensualidad las cortas escalinatas de la vieja casona hasta apostarse cerca del porche donde pudo vislumbrar dibujado en el piso un símbolo hecho con sangre algo reseca. Pareció que éste descubrimiento le altero notablemente el humor pues bufo molesta y se llevo las manos a la cintura.

Un gruñido grotesco se hizo presente reviviendo a la adormecida criatura prisionera en el interior de la casa. Una fuerte ventisca le agito los largos y brillosos cabellos y meció con ímpetu la farola que colgaba, apagada, en el pórtico.

_-¡Mi señora! –Una muchacha delgada de largos cabellos rojizos se hizo presente hincándose; llevó la mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo, y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto y reverencia._

_-¡Eres una inútil Shaisha! –dijo con tono severo la pelinegra._

_-No fue mi intención fallarle mi señora, mis planes se retorcieron un poco y tuve que improvisar._

_-¡IMPROVIZAR! Por tu ineptitud perdimos la oportunidad de atrapar a ese muchachito estúpido y molesto._

_-Es que un ángel intervino mi señora y esta vez no fue el chico quien asistió a la casa._

_-¿Quién fue entonces? ¡Por que rayos permitiste que un ángel te viera! ¿Y de quien mierda era ese guardián?_

_-Su compañero asistió solo y…_

_-¡Y decidiste comerte un bocadillo! ¿No pudiste contener tus estúpidas ansias de devorar una presa verdad?_

_-Lo lamento…_

_-Las disculpas no enmiendan los errores; que le diré al amo Itachi ¿Crees que me perdonará un fallo tan severo como éste? –la muchacha comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado al otro de aquel pórtico. _

_-¡Yo misma me disculparé con el amo mi señora! _

_-¡Imbécil! Si ni siquiera puedes escapar de esta miserable prisión ¿Cómo pretendes disculparte con el amo?_

_-¡Señora Aiko!_

_-El hechizo es fuerte… -Sentenció tras atravesar la mano sobre el símbolo desprendiéndose una poderosa energía rojiza que se irradio a lo largo y ancho del campo energético que cubría la casa. –Por suerte para ti puedo desbaratarlo…_

_-Gracias mi lady… -Arrodillándose otra vez._

_-¡No me lo agradezcas! Al menos no hasta que hayas conseguido apartar a ese muchachito de nuestro camino._

_-¡No le fallaré otra vez ama! –sonriendo maliciosamente._

_-Trata de ser precavida Shaisha o me veré obligada a liquidarte. –La muchacha sonrió con cierto eufemismo._

Aiko alzo sus manos hacia el cielo y un aló de luz violáceo bajo con rapidez canalizándolo a través de sus brazos hasta impactarlo de lleno hacía la tierra, precisamente donde yacía dibujado el jeroglífico hecho en sangre por Naruto.

La luz violácea generó un fuerte fulgor que desbarato aquella insignia protectora desdibujándola de aquel espacio. La luz roja comenzó a ceder con increíble rapidez.

_-No faltará mucho para que quedes libre. Asegúrate de conseguir nuestro preciado trofeo, en cuanto al compañero mátalo, y captura a su guardián._

_-Así lo haré…_

En casa de Sasuke…

_-¡Rayos! –expresó Naruto sacando a todos de sus cavilaciones._

_-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –Inquirió Hinata al verlo tan sobresaltado._

_-El hechizo se esta rompiendo._

_-¿Los talismanes están cediendo? ¡Imposible! –dijo Hinata preocupada._

_-Nada es imposible; y además hay un hecho muy importante, para romper el hechizo protector debe de hacerse desde afuera. –insinuó Happosai._

_-Eso quiere decir… -la pelinegra suspiro._

_-Que nuestro amigo no esta solo… -Naruto se despatarro nuevamente en la silla casi tan rápido como se paro._

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios especialmente a:

* natsumi hhr nh

* Alucard19983

* Bellrose Jewel

Muchas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de comentar eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo como siempre digo por que al menos se que a alguien le llega este fan fic.

Se aceptan sus críticas y comentarios, eviten los tomatazos por que ensucian mi monitor jejej saluditos


	10. El conjuro

Capitulo X

"El conjuro"

_-Eso quiere decir que su creador esta asistiéndolo. –Hinata suspiró e imito a Naruto desplomándose en una silla._

_-Necesitamos elaborar un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para deshacernos de ese Krilom. –Naruto se rasco la cabeza con ambas manos y la dejo caer hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de la silla._

_-¿Has hecho antes un hechizo de esa magnitud Naruto? –Inquirió la pelinegra._

_-No…_

_-Pues hoy será tu primera vez muchacho. Por suerte para ustedes en el Laurin hay un hechizo que nos puede servir –comentó Happosai._

_-¿Con ese hechizo podremos deshacernos para siempre de esa criatura? –pregunto Hinata._

_-Claro que si Hinata-chan, es un hechizo tan poderoso que incluso haría temblar a un arcángel._

_-Nada bueno puede provenir de un libro tan oscuro como ese… -refunfuño molesta._

_-Pues no me interesa su procedencia mientras podamos deshacernos de ese bicho –Naruto se puso en pie -¿Qué necesitamos?_

_-Para empezar necesitamos averiguar la identidad del alma que formo al Krilom en primer lugar._

_-¿Como haremos eso? –Naruto se tornó pensativo._

_-Por lo general las almas con asuntos pendientes quedan atadas a los lugares en donde fallecieron o en donde se halle dicho asunto. Yo creo que el alma del Krilom esta atada de alguna manera a la vivienda en donde ahora reside; eso quiere decir que debe de estar relacionado de alguna forma con la familia que ocupó aquella casa. –Exclamó la pelinegra._

_-Pues según el sujeto que entreviste hoy; la casa, estuvo mucho tiempo desocupada hasta que el y su novia decidieron casarse. Sus padres se la heredaron la iban a demoler pero en vista de que la parejita la necesitaban se la cedieron._

_-¿No te dijo el chico si hubo anteriormente altercados extraños en la casa o si sus padres le mencionaron algo?_

_-Claro que no Hinata… pero note al sujeto bastante alterado._

_-¿Alterado como?_

_-Pues no percibí ninguna atadura energética en él así que supuse de inmediato que lo que fuese que atacó a su mujer no fue por causa de un fantasma como insinuó en un principio. Pensé que en un arrebato de locura quiso asesinarla pero ¿por que echarle la culpa a un fantasma? Podría haber acusado a algún ladrón u otro sujeto y adjudicarle el crimen. Había algo que no cuajaba así que decidí apoderarme de un patrullero e ir a la casa._

_-Entonces el alma no esta atado a él… -Happosai suspiro._

_-Quizás a su novia… -sentenció con voz ronca un restablecido pelinegro._

_-¿Estas bien Sasuke? –Inquirió Hinata_

_-¡Te veías más cansado que de costumbre Dobe!_

_-Lo siento Teme… supongo que la herida y todo este loco caso me ha dejado más extenuado. –poniéndose de pie y caminando rumbo al grupo._

_-¿Por qué crees que el fantasma esta ligado a la novia? –preguntó Happosai._

_-Pues es una posibilidad… no tengo mucha experiencia con esas criaturas pero analizándolo desde otra perspectiva ¿Por qué esa criatura intentó asesinarla a ella y no al revés? Es decir ¿Por qué el chico salió completamente ileso?_

_-¿A que te refieres? Pudo solo escogerlos al azar… -Acoto Naruto._

_-Si es una posibilidad pero… Naruto no había ningún oficial de guardia ni dentro ni fuera de la casa, es evidente que esa cosa los devoró como intento hacer conmigo ¿Por qué dejaría un sobreviviente?_

_-Eso es verdad. Si la criatura actuará por puro instinto y voluntad propia mataría a cualquiera que se adentre a la casa. ¿Por otra parte la muchacha no tenía un agujero en el estomago verdad? –Pregunto Hinata._

_-No. Según estas carpetas medicas que me dio Shikamaru, la muchacha, tiene varios golpes intensos en todo el cuerpo y en la cabeza, pero no hay señales de un ataque como el que sufrió Sasuke._

_-También hay otra cosa, puede que sea irrelevante pero…_

_-¿Pero que Sasuke? –Inquirió el rubio._

_-Esa mujer sabía sobre ti Naruto y lo que eres capaz de hacer. –Las palabras de Sasuke infundieron un incomodo silencio y agobio en el ambiente._

_-Seguramente intenten dar contigo Naruto… -Hinata comenzó a caminar._

_-¿Conmigo? ¿Para que?_

_-Mis superiores creen que muchos demonios estén intentando cautivar almas puras de corazón para convertirlas; como seguramente hicieron con ese Krilom._

_-¿Qué ser más idiota creería que yo soy puro? –Naruto hecho a reír a carcajadas._

_-Pues yo lo creo Naruto… es por eso que soy tu guardián. –La mirada serena de Hinata hizo que Naruto se callara de golpe y la mirara como atolondrado. Sasuke contemplo la escena algo serio. No entendía por que pero sentía algo extraño en su interior resultante de contemplar aquellas miradas._

_-Si quisieran a Naruto por que buscarían contactarlo de esta manera…_

_-Quizás sepan que no me resistiría en destruir a una criatura tan vil._

_-Es posible pero creo que deberíamos visitar a la mujer en el hospital y ver que obtenemos. –Señalo Sasuke._

_-Pues nos dividiremos en grupos –Happosai tomó la palabra –Naruto y yo buscaremos los ingredientes para preparar el hechizo, Sasuke y Hinata intenten descubrir que lazo tiene el Krilom con esa muchachita o la familia de ambos. Traten de obtener algo personal de esa alma._

_-¿Algo personal? –Hinata lo miró absorta._

_-Si, necesitamos algo que haya sido de esa criatura cuando todavía era humana, es la única forma de atarla a su anterior forma y destruirla._

_-¡Destruir! Pero no podemos hacer eso, si ella regresa a su anterior forma sería un alma humana corriente no podemos simplemente destruirla. –Hinata sacudió la cabeza con enojo._

_-Pues nada podemos hacer Hinata-chan, no hay forma conocida en la cual un alma que se ha transformado pueda ser purificada. –Happosai se levantó de golpe, cerro el Laurin, y miró a Sasuke fijamente._

_-Pero… _

_-Happosai tiene razón Hinata… no podemos hacer más que destruirla es eso o dejarla libre… -Acotó Naruto._

_-Si es verdad… -bajando la cabeza._

_-Pues manos a la obra… yo me llevaré la patrulla Dobe… nos encontraremos en la casa al atardecer._

_-Entendido…_

_-Tengan cuidado… -Dijo Hinata con preocupación._

_-Ustedes también y más vale que se apresuren mi hechizo se romperá al caer el sol. _

Naruto tomó la llave del vehículo y partió junto con Happosai quien colocó el Laurin bajo el brazo y lo siguió en silencio.

_-Será mejor que nosotros también nos apresuremos Sasuke. _

_-Si, pero creo que sería bueno interrogar antes al prisionero._

_-¿Por qué; crees que sabe algo más? –Hinata miró al pelinegro confusa._

_-Puede que haya algo que se le ha escapado a Naruto. Será todo un David Copperfield pero no es tan buen investigador como éste servidor. –Sasuke le guiño un ojo a la chica y ambos partieron con rapidez a la seccional de policía._

La policía se hallaba muy activa los últimos meses; por ello, no era raro ver a las cinco de la mañana tanto movimiento en la seccional. Varios detenidos y algunas mujerzuelas pululaban desde unas bancas a los escritorios de los oficiales; otros uniformados, entraban y salían continuamente y algunos más relajados disfrutaban de un bien merecido desayuno.

Sasuke ingreso apresuradamente al edificio. Hinata lo seguía de cerca mientras caminaba entre los escritorios ubicados en la sala y esquivaba el constante ir y venir de malhechores y oficiales. Finalmente tomaron un pasillo algo oscuro y unas escaleras que se dirigían al subsuelo.

El subsuelo se hallaba apenas iluminado por unos tubos de luz blanca que parpadeaban constantemente; cerca de las escaleras había un pequeño recoveco donde se acurrucaba el oficial de guardia y más atrás una gruesa reja separaba los pasillos donde las pequeñas celdas alojaban a los indeseables forajidos.

_-Venimos a ver al detenido Satoshi Kotoba Morgan. –Exclamó Sasuke mostrando su placa al oficial de turno quien lo miró de arriba a bajo y luego escudriño con curiosidad a su alrededor._

_-¿Vinieron? –Interrogó el hombre con cara de pocos amigos._

_-Soy Hinata... Uchiha Hinata, soy nueva en la seccional. –Hinata tomó un papel blanco de su bolsillo y se lo mostro de manera que el oficial lo viera. El hombre se aproximo un poco escrutando, lo que para él, era una placa policial._

_-No sabía que tuvieras una hermana Uchiha… -gruño de mala manera._

_-Pues… no es mi hermana… -contestó mirando a la ojiperla sonreír._

_-Somos parientes lejanos… -se apresuro a decir la muchacha._

_-¿Y todos se dedican a este oficio?_

_-¿Va a dejarnos entrar o no? No tenemos tiempo que perder… -bufó Sasuke._

_-Si, claro adelante… es solo que estoy aburrido aquí abajo. –Abriendo la reja que conducía a las celdas._

_-Descuide oficial, es normal sentirse aburrido en estas condiciones… -Hinata sonrió._

_-Me caes bien Uchiha Hinata… son pocos los compañeros que valoran el sacrificio de uno soportando el griterío de esta lacra. –Abriendo la celda donde se encontraba el prisionero._

_-Gracias… lo llamaremos cuando estemos listo. –Esbozo la ojiperla con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras el oficial se retiraba. Sasuke abrió los ojos como dos platos y luego sonrió tras todo aquel acto cursi por parte de la muchacha. -¡QUE! Se obtiene más por las buenas que por las malas._

_-¿Parientes? –el chico la miró incrédulo._

_-¡SOMOS IGUALITOS! –Hinata hecho a reír._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo esta Mizuna? ¿Por qué nadie me dice como esta mi prometida? –exclamó la voz lastimera del joven prisionero. –He estado aquí todo el día y nadie me dice nada de lo ocurrido ¡Yo no he sido! ¡YO JAMÁS LE HARÍA DAÑO A MIZUNA! –grito._

_-Tranquilo señor Kotoba. Estamos aquí para entender que fue lo que paso. –Aclaro Sasuke mientras el prisionero se sentaba al borde de la cama de su celda. _

_-Ya explique todo lo que sabía. No fui yo, algo me poseyó, caí desmayado y cuando desperté Mizuna… Mizuna estaba herida…_

_-¿No recuerda exactamente haber lastimado a su novia? –interrogo Sasuke._

_-Claro que no, estaba pintando la sala y Mizuna fue a preparar algo de té… eso fue lo último que recuerdo._

_-¿Quien le dio esa casa Satoshi? –Ahora fue Hinata quien tomó la palabra._

_-Era de mi bisabuela, ella y mi abuelo eran inmigrantes y llegaron aquí para forjarse un futuro en Konoha._

_-¿Quiénes además de su bisabuela vivieron en esa casa? –acoto Sasuke._

_-Mi abuela y mi padre. Cuando él cumplió dieciocho se fue a vivir solo. Cuando mi abuela murió la casa quedó abandonada, prácticamente estaba deshecha para poder alquilarla o venderla. Al decidir mi casamiento con Mizuna nos propusimos restaurar la casa y vivir allí._

_-¿Sabe si a habido situaciones raras o insólitas ocurridas en el lugar?_

_-No que yo sepa… -dijo el muchacho mirando a Sasuke._

_-¿Cree usted en fantasmas señor Satoshi? –Hinata lo escudriño de cerca._

_-¿Qué es esto? por que me hacen estas preguntas, ya las conteste todo el santo día ¿quiero saber como esta mi prometida? –Bufó._

_-Su prometida esta fuera de peligro por ahora, pero me temo que la criatura que la ha dañado volverá a intentar su fallido acto._

_-¡QUE DICE! –Satoshi salto de su cama de golpe._

_-Tranquilícese –Sasuke se adelantó cubriendo a Hinata. La chica al ver tal acto solo rió ¿Qué pensaba Sasuke que era ella, una debilucha? -Satoshi, sabe si las pertenencias en el interior de su casa fueron movidas de alguna manera y eso pudiera enfadar a sus anteriores huéspedes._

_-¡No lo sé! –El chico se sentó frustrado llevando las manos a la cabeza. Tras unos instantes volvió a mirar a sus dos investigadores. –Mucho de los muebles fueron regalados y muy pocos fueron restaurados. _

_-¿Sabe si su abuela tenía algún apego a un objeto en particular? –inquirió a pelinegra._

_-Si a su biblia… pero eso esta en casa de mis padres._

_-¿Qué piensas Hinata? –Pregunto Sasuke apartándola un poco._

_-La energía negativa debe residir en alguno de los objetos como una especie de maldición._

_-Pero puede estar en cualquier lado; sobre todo si han regalado los muebles y otras pertenencias. –Sasuke se notaba claramente contrariado._

_-¡Un momento! –Hinata lo miro con alegría._

_-¿Qué ocurre? _

_-Podemos consultarlo con su ángel… ¿Por que no se me había ocurrido antes? –Riendo satisfecha._

_-Bueno… supongo que debo acostumbrarme… -Sasuke exhalo un fuerte suspiro y se paro junto a la puerta de la celda haciendo la vigilancia para evitar preguntones y chusmas._

_-Satoshi… necesito que colabore conmigo si es que quiere salvar a Mizuna._

_-Haré lo que sea…_

_-Bien cierre los ojos y no los habrá por nada entiende._

_-Comprendo…_

Hinata espero a que el muchacho cerrara los ojos. Luego soplo sus dedos pulgar, índice y mayor y con ellos puso un sello mágico en los parpados del prisionero para evitar que espiase inadecuadamente a su guardián.

_-Haca andolya dat i hini Isil or Anarion, centanya i valararta laurëamenel. I eru i or ilyë mahalmar ëa –Exclamó Hinata en voz tenue._

"Abre tus puertas a los hijos de la luna o los hijos del sol, comunícame con los sublimes ángeles del cielo dorado; tú el único que esta sobre todos los tronos."

Hinata recito su mantra varias veces hasta que un pálido ser se dibujo en la esquina opuesta a la puerta de entrada de aquel calabozo. Sasuke miró con sorpresa aquella imagen difusa tomar forma y esencia mientras flotaba en un rincón de la celda.

Por fin tras unos cuantos segundos una pequeña de diez años, de vestido blanco y puntilla, se materializo frente a sus ocupantes. Su cabello rubio dejaba caer preciosamente sus bucles sobre el torso y la espalda; en sus manos yacía un pequeño oso de felpa.

_-Bienvenida –Hinata hizo una respetuosa reverencia._

_-Es bueno poder ver a otro igual. –Esbozo la niña con una bella sonrisa._

_-¿Sabes por lo que te he hecho llamar verdad?_

_-Así es… -la pequeña camino sobre la cama hasta posicionarse junto a su protegido. Al tocarle la frente éste cayó en un profundo sueño. –Es mejor que duerma… hay cosas que los mortales no deberían oír… -mirando a Sasuke._

_-Descuida… podemos confiar en él…_

_-¿Es él tu protegido? _

_-Así es, es uno de mis protegidos. –Contesto Hinata mientras la niña escudriñaba de arriba a bajo a Sasuke y éste la miraba atónito._

_-No llevo en esto tanto como tú pero… él no es humano… -La pequeña la miró y Hinata se estremeció._

_-¡Claro que soy humano! –Sasuke la miró indignado y sorprendido._

_-Si lo fueras… entonces no serías alguien ordinario… puede que lleve poco en el cargo de guardián pero tengo talento para percibir las esencias inmateriales de cada criatura._

_-Suena importante… -Sasuke no entendió mucho aquel razonamiento y solo esbozo una leve sonrisa._

_-De todas formas me caes bien a pesar de todo… -la pequeña sonrió con ternura._

_-¿A pesar de todo? –Hinata la miró extrañada, éste si que era un ángel extraño._

_-¿Qué quieren saber?_

_-¿Qué fue lo que aconteció en aquella casa? ¿Y cual es la verdadera identidad del Krilom? –Sasuke tomó la palabra._

_-Cuando Satoshi decidió desposar a Mizuna comenzaron a mover viejas energías en el interior de la casa. Todo estuvo bien hasta que él le regalo el anillo de compromiso de su bisabuela a su futura esposa._

_-Entonces ¿Su bisabuela es el Krilom? –Sasuke estaba algo aturdido ¿Podía un alma tornarse tan malvada?_

_-Si pueden… -comento la niña como si le hubiese leído sus pensamientos._

_-¿Qué rayos? –El chico quedo pasmado._

_-Cuando el alma ha sufrido mucho y decide no encarnar nuevamente para saldar sus faltas o rehacer lecciones, permanece en un limbo entre el cielo, el infierno y la tierra._

_-¿En el purgatorio? –Sasuke miró a Hinata._

_-Así es –Hinata le sonrió._

_-Cuando el alma se pierde en ese limbo se apega a los objetos que más ha tenido afecto o decepción y en este caso eso ha sido el causante de este desafortunado incidente._

_-¡Desafortunado incidente! Ese bicho mató muchas personas ya –Sasuke se mostro indignado, la niña se limito a mirarlo._

_-Shaisha era una mujer extraordinaria, fuerte, amable, de gran belleza y un corazón puro. Pero jamás pudo superar la traición de su esposo Arthur Morgan. Ambos se casaron en el extranjero y decidieron rehacer su vida en el país natal de Shaisha. Años más tarde cuando Shaisha enfermo de un virus mortal la felicidad se esfumo._

_Arthur tuvo la necesidad de contratar a alguien que le ayudase en el hogar y en la crianza de su pequeña hija Melody. Shaisha permanecía en cama la mayor parte del tiempo pues el dolor causado por aquella enfermedad le imposibilitaba cumplir sus deberes como madre y esposa._

_La joven que entró a trabajar también era inmigrante. Vivía en aquella casa la mayor parte del día y muchas veces por la noche, sobre todo, tras empeorar la enfermedad de su señora._

_Arthur se enamoró de esa joven, seguramente, la imposibilidad de su mujer de satisfacerlo y el deterioro mostrado día a día le llevo a pecar en más de un sentido._

_Shaisha lo sabía, siempre lo supo y lo llevo consigo hasta su tumba. Poco tiempo después de morir mi mujer, la joven que hospedaba en casa falleció de la misma enfermedad; y desde entonces, permanecí solo y maldito hasta el día de mi muerte. Mi único deber fue velar por mi hija hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo de si misma._

_-¿Su mujer? ¿Su hija? –Sasuke abrió los ojos como dos platos._

_-Yo soy Arthur… o al menos lo fui en otra vida._

_-¿Pero como? _

_-Los guardianes podemos mantener la forma virtual de nuestra anterior encarnación o elegir una nueva._

_-¿Pero entonces usted? _

_-Es muy factible que los guardianes pertenezcan al mismo grupo de almas que sus protegidos; en ese caso podrían haber mantenido una relación anterior. –Aclaro Hinata._

_-Esto es raro… -Suspirando ofuscado._

_-¿Entonces nuestro Krilom es la bisabuela de Satoshi?_

_-Así es…_

_-¿Pero por que atacó a su prometida y no a Satoshi? –Sasuke se llevó las manos a los bolsillos._

_-Porque mi bisnieto se parece mucho a mi anterior encarnación, es por ello que Shaisha no lo ataco, por ello yo pude protegerlos, pero Mizuna… su guardián ha desaparecido…_

_-¡Desaparecido! –grito Hinata._

_-No puedo proteger a ambos; además Mizuna es la joven con la que estuve involucrado. –La pequeña los miro impasible._

_-¡Rayos esto se complica cada vez más!_

_-Shaisha se rehusó a encarnar. Su odio y rencor la han consumido completamente. No dejará cabos sueltos._

_-Será mejor que vayamos al hospital –Sasuke salió disparado como un rayo de la celda._

_-Adiós y gracias por ayudarnos. –Hinata hizo una reverencia y se disponía a partir cuando…_

_-Cuídate de tu protegido… -Exclamó la pequeña con tranquilidad._

_-¿Por qué lo dice?_

_-Podrás invocarme en otra ocasión cuando sea pertinente._

_-¡VAMOS HINATA! –grito Sasuke junto a las escaleras._

Hinata volvió a mirar al interior de la celda pero la pequeña se había desvanecido y solo se hallaba el joven Satoshi desmayado.

**En otro lugar…**

La espesa niebla había cubierto una gran porción del territorio de Konoha. La humedad y la poca visibilidad hacía que el cementerio de la ciudad luciera más lúgubre que de costumbre. Solo unos pocos faros alumbraban las cuadras y algunas lapidas; mientras amplios mausoleos se alzaban impávidos entre una decreciente oscuridad.

_-¡Maldito bicho! –refunfuño Naruto mientras cavaba una fosa._

_-No deberías quejarte Naruto. Si Sasuke y Hinata tienen razón esta fosa le pertenece a esa mujer Shaisha._

_-¡Pero ellos no están aquí escavando! –grito desde el interior de la fosa mientras la tierra volaba por los aires palada tras palada._

_-Bueno… -riendo –eres un muchacho joven y enérgico no puedes quejarte de estos pequeños esfuerzos._

_-¡PEQUEÑOS ESFUERZOS! ¡HACE MÁS DE UNA HORA QUE ESTOY CAVANDO! –Tras aquel griterío un fuerte golpe les dio la clara pauta de que sus esfuerzos habían rendido sus frutos._

_-Parece que la encontramos._

_-"Encontramos" me suena a manada. –bufó el pelirrubio nuevamente._

Naruto abrió el ataúd. Un olor nauseabundo se desprendió de las entrañas del mismo. Las telas ajadas de aquella mortaja sucia y maloliente permitían entrever el esqueleto que habían estado buscando.

_-¡Debemos actuar ya! –Sentenció Happosai quien ayudo al rubio a salir del interior de aquella fosa._

_-Pues creo que con este dedo nos alcanzará. –Naruto deposito aquel trozo de hueso en el interior de una bolsa_

Happosai tomó un recipiente a su lado que contenía gasolina y lo vació completamente en aquella sepultura. Naruto se coloco su chaqueta, que se había quitado para excavar, y extrajo del interior de la misma una caja de cerillas. Tomó una y la encendió. Luego la arrojo sin reticencias al interior de aquella tumba, la cual, comenzó a incendiarse con rapidez.

Intensos nubarrones comenzaron a dibujarse en el cielo de Konoha. Los dos furtivos excavadores contemplaron durante un breve periodo de tiempo aquel resto humano consumirse en la más inclemente oscuridad.

_-Pronto amanecerá será mejor irnos de aquí. –Sentenció Naruto tomando sus pertenencias y escabulléndose por aquel inmenso parque rumbo a su coche. -¡Vámonos Happosai debemos acabar con esto! –dijo el chico haciéndole señas._

_-¿Acabar?... esto recién empieza Naruto… -Acoto en voz baja tomando la lata de gasolina y partiendo de aquel sombrío espacio._

_En el Hospital General de Konoha…_

_-Buenos días… -Una voz masculina saco de trance a la joven enfermera de turno, quien había pasado las ultimas horas absortas tras varios expedientes médicos. _

_-Buenos días joven… -La chica sonrió y se tildo mirando a aquel apuesto sujeto._

_-Venimos a ver a la señorita Mizuna Akamina. –Enseñándole la placa policial._

_-La señorita Mizuna esta en terapia intensiva, me temo que nadie puede verla por ahora. –Sentenció escuetamente._

_-Creemos que la joven podría estar en peligro. –Aseveró Hinata. La joven pelirroja de ribete blanco la miro con altanería._

_-Lo lamento pero nadie puede ingresar a terapia…_

_-Te agradecería hicieras una excepción… -Sasuke observó el nombre de la joven en el bolsillo derecho de su uniforme –Tomoyo… entiendo que debes cumplir con tus deberes y seguramente eres una mujer, no solo extraordinariamente bella, sino también aplicada en tu trabajo, pero en verdad te agradecería este favor. Debo informar a mi jefe que la muchacha esta bien y luego simplemente nos iremos –Sasuke extendió su mano izquierda a la espalda mientras permanecía apoyado sobre el mostrador del lobby de recepción. Hinata pudo percibir como el chico abría y cerraba la mano con insistencia. La chica le leyó la mente y materializo una pequeña flor rosada que deposito sobre su mano. – ¿Que me dices Tomoyo? -Impostando su mejor sonrisa y entregándole aquella flor. _

_-Bueno… en todo caso pueden hablar con el doctor… -Buscando el nombre del medico de guardia – El doctor Kazuo… -la chica tomó la flor con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro._

_-Gracias Tomoyo… -Sasuke le guiño el ojo y con Hinata se alejaron del mostrador._

_-¡Deben ir al tercer piso! –grito la chica sonrojada. Sasuke extendió su mano en señal de agradecimiento._

_-¡Vaya parece que tienes el don con las damas! –Hinata hecho a reír._

_-Si, solo las conquisto pero no las conservo… -Sasuke presionó el botón del elevador. Hinata lo miró perturbada. -No me mal entiendas, Naruto es el galán_

_-Pero tú tienes lo tuyo…_

_-Supongo… -Ingresando al interior del elevador._

_-¿Crees que aún conserve puesto el anillo? –Inquirió Hinata._

_-Claro que no… es normal que te lo quiten y permanezca con tus pertenencias hasta salir del hospital. _

La puerta del elevador se abrió con lentitud. Un extenso Hall era el preludio de entrada a un largo pasillo oculto tras una amplia puerta de cristal cuyo letrero superior decía "Sala de terapia NO pasar"

_-Disculpen no pueden estar aquí. –Sentenció una voz masculina._

_-Estamos buscando al doctor Kazuo –Exclamó Hinata con rapidez._

_-Ese soy yo ¿en que puedo ayudarles?_

_-Deseamos ver a la señorita Mizuna Akamina. –Mostrándole su placa -Somos agentes policiales y creemos que la joven puede estar en peligro._

_-No me interesa quienes sean son casi las nueve de la mañana y muy pronto comenzará la ronda de médicos no pueden estar deambulando por las salas o los pasillos._

_-¿Podríamos ver las pertenencias de la paciente? –Inquirió Sasuke._

_-¿Tienen una orden del juez? –el médico se notaba claramente malhumorado._

_-Si, aquí la tiene… -Hinata extrajo nuevamente aquel papel blanco de su bolsillo y se lo enseño. El medico lo escudriño con sumo cuidado y luego los miró atentamente a los ojos._

_-Esta bien… sigan por el primer pasillo a la izquierda. Aquí tienen la llave de la taquilla es la numero 63 B lo único que les pido es que no molesten a los pacientes. –El hombre refunfuño, se metió el papel blanco en el bolsillo y se fue molesto a la recepción del tercer piso ubicado en el mismo hall._

_-¡Rayos, tienes que decirme como haces eso Hinata! –Sasuke la miro con picardía mientras le abría la puerta de entrada a la sala de terapia y le permitía ingresar primero._

_-Es uno de mis talentos podría decirse; los ángeles, al igual que los humanos, tenemos talentos para algunas cosas y otras no. Es por ello que no puedo manifestar mi propia ropa u objetos más grandes, aún desarrollo esa habilidad. Pero si puedo proyectar ciertas imágenes en los humanos, recrear objetos pequeños o incluso paisajes u Universos holográficos._

_-¡Es fabuloso! -Sasuke se sintió como un niño de siete años anonadado por ver a un ilusionista hacer su truco de magia._

_-Aquí estamos… _

Hinata miró la taquilla y la abrió con la llave. Sacaron una bolsa de plástico transparente en cuyo interior estaban puestas las pertenencias de la muchacha. La ropa un poco ensangrentada estaba separada del resto de aquel conjunto por otra bolsa más pequeña color roja. Los pendientes, el collar, una bufanda, y los lentes se hallaban en otra bolsa color verde.

_-Esto es extraño, Shikamaru tendría que haber enviado a un oficial para recoger esta evidencia. –Sasuke se tornó pensativo._

_-¿Crees que lo haya olvidado?_

_-No lo creo… es difícil que se le pase algo como esto… solo pensaba hallar unas pequeñeces pero no la ropa que usó en el atentado esto debió ser analizado hace rato._

_-¡No esta el anillo! –Sentenció Hinata tras dar vueltas patas para arriba aquellas pertenencias._

_-¿Qué esta ocurriendo? –Sasuke y Hinata se miraron extrañados._

De pronto unas voces algo alteradas se escucharon corretear por los pasillos de aquella sala. Sasuke y Hinata se posicionaron con rapidez junta a la puerta de entrada para contemplar lo que ocurría. Las enfermeras corrían alteradas y el doctor Kazuo le daba a dos altos enfermeros algunas indicaciones, tras lo cual, ambos salieron con rapidez de la sala.

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió Sasuke tras verlo aproximarse._

_-La señorita Mizuna no esta en su habitación._

_-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron ambos al unisonó._

Con Naruto y Happosai…

El pelirrubio se había pasado toda la mañana yendo de aquí para allá intentando conseguir cada ingrediente de aquel bendito conjuro. Sabía, por lo que le había dicho Happosai, que destruir a esta criatura perversa no sería cosa fácil.

Estaba cansado de deambular y encima no había dormido muy bien en los últimos tres días; ahora deseaba que Hinata le diera otro de esos "extasiantes" besos para recuperar un poco su ánimo.

_-¿En que estas pensando Naruto? No tenemos todo el día arranca de una vez solo nos queda un ultimo ingrediente y no creo que sea tan fácil de conseguir. –Bufó Happosai al verlo tildarse frente al volante del coche._

_-¿A dónde iremos ahora? _

_-Visitaremos a una vieja amiga… _

_-¿Tan vieja como tú? –Naruto hecho a reír pero recibió un fuerte coscorrón. _

_-¿Qué no soporta una broma?_

_-¡Naruto! ¿Naruto me oyes? –Dijo una voz a través de la radio._

_-Si, Sasuke ¿Qué ocurre? –frotándose la cabeza adolorida._

_-Mizuna Akamina ha desaparecido del hospital…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-La hemos buscado por todas partes Naruto, pero no hay rastros de ella. –El pelirrubio miró a Happosai bastante alarmado_

_-¿Hinata no puede hallarla? _

_-No, hace un buen rato que intenta localizarla y al no hallar rastro de su guardián nos es más difícil aún. –La radio carraspeo._

_-¿Cómo mierda pudo huir alguien que estaba inconsciente?_

_-No lo se, solo espero que no este en peligro. Lo peor de todo es que el anillo no esta._

_-Nosotros conseguimos su dedo anular izquierdo…_

_-Pero con eso no nos será suficiente. –Acotó Happosai –Si queremos destruirla completamente necesitamos ese anillo._

_-¿Pero como lo encontramos? –la voz de Sasuke sonaba ofuscada._

_-Sigan buscando Sasuke… intentaré imponer una firma energética desde aquí al anillo utilizando los huesos de esa loca. Dile a Hinata que siga esa impronta negativa._

_-¿Cómo si fuera un localizador? Eres ingenioso Teme –Sasuke rió al otro lado de la radio. _

_-Claro que si… lastima que no me pagan doble… -bufó. –Puede manejar usted Happosai… _

El chico detuvo el coche a medio camino y cambiaron de posiciones con el anciano, quien continúo a cargo del volante el resto del viaje.

Naruto tomó aquel huesudo trozo de dedo, lo coloco entre ambas palmas de las manos con un poco de asco, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar un conjuro en voz baja.

_Lux mea semita. Lux mea est. At dux meus ad aquilonem, ubi tenebrae looms progreditur ad occidentem, ad meridiem vbi timorem ubi lumen extinguitur, ad orientem, ubi sol renascitur. Aliquam vehicula mi at oraculi in tenebras ligare in finem, hic praeludium novam lucem…_

"Ilumina mi senda. Ilumina mi camino. Lleva mi guía al norte donde la oscuridad se cierne, al sur donde el terror avanza, al oeste donde la luz se extingue, al este donde el sol renace. Conduce con tu energía a mi mentor para atar a las tinieblas a su fin; que éste sea el preludio de un nuevo amanecer".

Una pequeña luz centello entre ambas manos de color dorado. El chico respiro profundo y deposito el dedo en su bolsa nuevamente. Tras aquella extenuante tarea se dejo caer sobre el respaldo del asiento del acompañante cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

_-Haz aprendido bien muchachito… -Happosai rió._

_-Tuve una buena maestra… -Dijo Naruto tras lo cual se dejo caer en un profundo y pesado sueño._

_-Supongo que a un mortal no le resulta nada fácil trabajar con esas energías… -Naruto no contesto. -Será mejor que me haga cargo del resto._

El anciano condujo el resto del viaje. Al lugar que iba era un paramo aislado de la muchedumbre; muchos podrían llamarlo un pueblo fantasma casi a las afueras de Konoha.

El atardecer llegaría en poco tiempo y aún tenían que preparar aquel dichoso conjuro, conseguir el anillo y destruir ese bicho antes del anochecer.

Happosai suspiro. Hacía mucho que no se veía envuelto en esa clase de contiendas; miró al muchacho adormecido en el asiento de al lado, le sonrió y descendió del vehículo con suma cautela.

Camino un buen trecho a través de aquel vetusto y enmohecido pueblo. La mayoría de las casas estaban derrumbadas e invadidas por matas y alimañas. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio viviría en ese lugar, a menos claro esta, que sea alguien que no desea ser encontrada.

Happosai camino hasta ver a lo lejos, sobre una pequeña loma, una casa de tejas rojas y paredes blancas. Siguió en silencio hasta el lugar hasta que se paro a unos diez metros de distancia de aquella vivienda miro hacia todos lados con algo de picardía. No era normal que hubiese llegado tan lejos sin ser detenido. Por su mente no termino de cruzar este ávido pensamiento que un rugir se desprendió de un montículo de polvo y la tierra retumbo bajo sus pies.

_-¡ANCIANO HAPPOSAI! –grito Naruto quien corrió a su encuentro con una espada hecha de luz azul entre sus manos._

Dos feroces bestias hechas de barro y roca gruñeron corriendo hacia él dispuestas a dar la estocada final. Happosai las miró impávido en su lugar.

_-¡Soy yo Happosai déjame pasar! –Grito._

Las bestias se detuvieron en ese preciso instante junto a él. Naruto se dispuso a golpear a una de aquellas criaturas pegando un potente salto en el aire, pero una fuerte ventisca lo arrojó con ímpetu al suelo.

_-Maldición… -gruño tendido sobre el polvo sin poder moverse._

_-Debiste haberte quedado en el coche Naruto._

_-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA LO DEJARÍA AQUÍ SOLO! –grito como desaforado._

_-Si realmente eres un aliado deberás probarlo… -Una voz femenina retumbo por todo el lugar. Naruto miró el terreno sin saber exactamente de donde venía aquella voz ni aquella ráfaga que lo sujetaba al piso._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Inquirió el anciano._

_-Introduce tu brazo en el interior de mis mascotas… ellas juzgaran si eres digno de ser llamado amigo…_

_-¿Qué pasa si no paso la prueba?_

_-Perderás tu brazo –La voz rió a carcajadas._

_-¡No lo haga Happosai! –grito Naruto._

_-¿Acaso quieres destruir a ese Krilom Naruto?_

_-Si… pero…_

_-¡Entonces guarda silencio!_

Happosai se aproximo a aquella criatura a su derecha. La misma al verlo acercarse gruño de mala manera.

_-Abre tus fauces… -pidió el anciano y ésta acato dicha orden._

Happosai introdujo su mano en aquella masa de roca. Pero pudo sentir como su mano era comprimida provocándole un intenso dolor.

_-¡HAPPOSAI! –Naruto grito espantado y eufórico -¡libérate! –el pelirrubio presionó su mano contra el piso provocando que su hechizo refulgiera contra la tierra. La ventisca cesó y pudo ponerse en pie. –¡Suéltalo maldita cosa! _

El chico dio un salto e insertó su firme estocada detrás de la nuca de aquella monstruosidad, la cual, comenzó a deshacerse completamente al chocar con la fuerte luz de la espada.

La otra criatura intento atacarlos tras verse solitaria pero Happosai cerró su puño con fuerza esgrimiendo una luz platina en él con la que golpeo la cabeza de aquella furica fiera haciéndola añicos.

_-¿Esta usted bien? –Naruto lo miró con preocupación; pero para su asombro Happosai no tenía ni un rasguño. Si bien hacía mucho que lo conocía aun había cosas que no sabía de aquel misterioso hombre. Por alguna extraña razón después de que "ella" se marcho, Happosai, ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su vida._

_-Descuida no es nada Naruto… _

_-Parece que no haz cambiado mucho Happosai o como quiera que te llames ahora. –Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, vestido de mangas largas, corto hasta las rodillas, color borgoña y blanco y unas botas de medio caño color negras._

_-Kurenai… debería darte vergüenza el hacernos pasar por esto… -Happosai sonrió y Naruto lo miró extrañado._

_-¿Quién esta mujer? –Mirándola de arriba a bajo._

_-Veo que tienes un pupilo muy interesante… _

_-¿Pupilo? –Naruto los miro consternados._

_-Él es Naruto… Naruto ella es Kurenai una vieja amiga…_

_-Sin duda no esta tan vieja como usted decía… -EL chico le extendió la mano y sonrió rascándose la cabeza con su mano libre._

_-¿Vieja?_

_-No que va… Naruto se con-fun-dió… ¿verdad NARUTO? –Expresó Happosai entre dientes mirándolo con cara de ¡arreglas esto o te mato!_

_-Si, si claro… un pequeño error lo comete cualquiera. –Riendo desfachatadamente._

_-¡Creo que eres lindo! –La atractiva mujer le acaricio la barbilla con la mano derecha. Naruto ante este gesto se tildo pasmado mirándola sonreír._

_-Kurenai… ¿No me digas que aún posees el afán de conquistar muchachitos? –Happosai la miró con una ceja levantada y brazos cruzados._

_-Pues yo no soy quien para insinuarte como debes vestirte "Happosai", así que mis gustos siguen siendo míos –La mujer rió nuevamente. –Bueno ¿Qué los trae por aquí? _

_-Un caso… -Respondió el anciano. Kurenai le hizo señas de que la siguieran al interior de su morada._

_-Un caso dices… pensé que ya no te dedicabas más a eso… -Kurenai ingreso a la casa seguida de cerca por sus dos huéspedes._

_-¡Vaya! _

Naruto contemplo asombrado el interior de la vivienda. Nada de lo que había allí fuera se comparaba con lo que ahora veía. La casa era de dos pisos; sus paredes blancas e impolutas. Una amplia escalera conducía al segundo piso, los escalones recubiertos de alfombras negras y los barandales de madera laqueada. Naruto se sintió confuso pues la casa no era de dos pisos afuera.

_-¡Tengo forma de satisfacer mis necesidades guapo! –Kurenai le friccionó la mejilla izquierda._

_-¿Pero como es? –trato de preguntar algo confuso._

La sala de estar era amplia y poseía dos sofás negros, unas mesillas de pino barnizado en cuya superficie sostenían unos floreritos de color blanco y unas preciosas flores frescas, que a simple vista, Naruto no supo reconocer.

Todo el piso de la sala de estar poseía cerámicos en blanco y negro; por un momento el pelirrubio creyó ser una tonta pieza de ajedrez. Dos pasajes conducían a la derecha e izquierda de la casa; Kurenai se dirigió hacia la derecha siguiendo un extenso corredor que daba, entre otras partes, a un jardín de invierno con un amplio invernadero.

_-¿A que te enfrentas esta vez Happosai? –Inquirió Kurenai._

_-Naruto es oficial de policía._

_-Un oficial muy especial por lo que veo… -guiñándole el ojo atrevidamente lo cual alboroto un poco las hormonas del impetuoso joven._

_-Kurenai… -Happosai suspiro, era como ver a Naruto en versión femenina. Kurenai no había cambiado en mucho tiempo._

_-No me mal interpretes, no solo lo digo por el atractivo –Dijo escudriñándolo minuciosamente mientras lo circundaba. –Tienes un talento muy especial chico._

_-Algo así… -Contesto Naruto sonriente._

_-Sabes… -dijo aproximándose a él y posando sus labios cerca de un atontado Naruto. –Algunas entidades te rostizarían como una chuleta por ser "diferente". –La mujer sonrió y alejo su rostro antes de que el chico se le aproximara levemente._

_-¡JA! Pues no temo a nada ni a nadie… -Contesto con indiferencia y arrogancia._

_-Deberías chico… -Kurenai extendió su mano derecha; y con la palma hacia sí, y el dorso de la mano hacia Naruto dijo –Hay muchas cosas a las que debes responder… muchas acciones que han traído dolor y sufrimiento a los que más quieres. -Kurenai se miró la palma fijamente._

_-¿Usted lo cree? –Esbozo indiferente._

_-Supongo que eso ya lo sabes… pero además hay cosas que aún no te cuestionas…_

_-¿Cómo que? –Interrogó Happosai con rapidez._

_-No lo sé… es algo que esta velado ¡incluso para mi! –Kurenai lo miró con suspicacia y Happosai se tornó pensativo._

_-Pero una cosa a la vez… -Kurenai sonrió y se internó en el invernadero donde ambos hombres le siguieron._

_-¿Vas a ayudarnos Kurenai? –Insistió Happosai._

_-Dime… ¿que deseas?_

_-Necesitamos la flor de Málaga._

_-¡La flor de Málaga!_

_-¿Qué dice? ¿Una flor regional? –Naruto no entendía aquellos mensajes en código morse._

_-Sabes que es un objeto muy preciado, no es fácil encontrarlas… -Kurenai tomó un pequeño rociador con el que mojaba delicadamente sus plantas._

_-Debemos enfrentar a un Krilom de alto nivel y es esencial que dispongamos de ese atributo en especial._

_-¿De donde has sacado ese hechizo Happosai? No son del tipo convencional… son muy antiguos… -Kurenai lo miró sonriente._

_-Lo sé… ¿Puedes o no ayudarnos?_

_-¿Y que obtendré a cambio?_

_-¡Kurenai!_

-_Vamos Happosai sabes que ya no trabajo gratis ¡Hay que mantener equilibrada la energía entre dar y recibir! –La chica rió a carcajadas._

_-¿Qué es lo que desea a cambio? –Inquirió Naruto. Kurenai lo miró pensativa y risueña. Luego se acerco al oído del pelirrubio y le hablo en voz baja. _

_-¡QUE! –Naruto la miró asombrado._

_-¿Es mucho para ti? –Dijo con picardía._

_-No, por supuesto que no, pero…_

_-¿Pero que? _

_-No puede ser ahora el atardecer casi cae en Konoha y aun nos falta terminar el hechizo._

_-Bien… -contesto no muy conforme. Kurenai desapareció por un instante, entre el follaje de la plantas, y volvió trayendo consigo una flor dorada con destellos purpuras. –Se las daré, pero cumplirás tu palabra cuando nos volvamos a ver… -Sonrió complacida._

_-¿Volvernos a ver? Esta bien… es un trato… -Naruto sonrió y le estrecho la mano con cordialidad._

_-¡Debemos irnos Naruto! –grito Happosai._

_-Adiós… Naruto… -Kurenai esbozo una picara sonrisa en su rostro mientras los despedía con su mano erguida y le enviaba un beso con la otra._

_-¡Rayos que mujer! –Dijo subiéndose al coche algo perturbado._

_-No pienses en tantas tonterías "Don Juan" tenemos trabajo que hacer._

Con Sasuke y Hinata…

Sasuke llevaba más de una hora manejando por la ciudad. Por mucho que habían intentado, en el hospital, no había rastro de Mizuna y tampoco del anillo desaparecido.

_-¿Aún lo tienes? –Dijo Sasuke mientras doblaba la esquina._

_-Si, se dirige hacia Plate… -Contesto la chica mientras realizaba un mudra con sus manos. Los dedos índices estaban unidos al igual que los pulgares formando una punta y un circulo. Los demás permanecían entrelazados unos con otros como formando un cierre._

_-¿No entiendo como alguien inconsciente puede hacer todo este trayecto y no ser notada por ninguna persona? -Inquirió el pelinegro._

_-No lo sé, pero créeme he visto cosas más raras. –Hinata suspiró mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su concentración fija en localizar a Mizuna._

_-¡Sasuke! –Grito la voz de Naruto a través de la radio._

_-Si, Teme ¿que ocurre?_

_-¿Han encontrado el anillo? _

_-Estamos en eso pero al parecer se mueve_

_-¡SE MUEVE! –grito fuertemente provocando una estridencia en la radio y en el coche haciendo que Hinata se desconcentrara._

_-¡Naruto! –refunfuño la chica._

_-Lo siento… -replico._

_-Al parecer Mizuna Akamina se dirige al lugar del hecho Naruto._

_-A la casa Morgan… -Naruto suspiró. _

_-Será mejor que se apuren… -Hinata intentó volver a enfocarse en su búsqueda._

_-Estaremos allí en menos de veinte minutos. –Naruto colgó el radio._

_-Bueno… solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo._

Tras mucho conducir los dos jóvenes se hallaron a solo dos cuadras de la casa Morgan. Hinata seguía de cerca aquel posible rastro pero la firma energética de la mujer variaba de tanto en tanto; esto le llamó poderosamente la atención.

_-Tiene que estar por aquí… -Dijo finalmente algo exhausta._

_¿Estas bien?-Inquirió su compañero de búsqueda algo preocupado._

_-Si, claro que lo estoy solo necesito… -La chica se tildo por un momento mirando el parabrisas. -¡Detente Sasuke, allí esta!_

_-¿Dónde? –El pelinegro detuvo el coche con asombro. Hinata se bajo con rapidez del mismo._

Una preciosa joven de cabellos dorados caminaba zigzagueante y confusa por la vereda de la calle Plate. Su única vestimenta era una incomoda y atrevida bata de hospital.

Su melena semilarga comenzó a agitarse con el viento vespertino mientras caminaba descalza en dirección a su futura residencia.

_-¡Señorita Akamina! –Grito Hinata corriéndola por detrás. -¿Esta usted bien? ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? –Hinata la miró a los ojos pero la chica tenía la mirada perdida y confusa._

_-¿Esta bien Hinata? –Grito Sasuke desde el coche._

_-Parece que si Sasuke…_

_-Estaciono el coche y me uno a ti._

_-Esta bien… -¿Señorita Akamina? –Le insistió la pelinegra intentando que la chica reaccionase._

Hinata intentó todos los métodos posibles para asistir a la convaleciente jovencita quien solo permanecía desgarbada y confusa sentada en un bordecito de la vereda. La ojiperla pudo vislumbrar el anillo en su mano izquierda pero por mucho que lo intentara no pudo extraerle aquel objeto de su mano.

_-Será mejor que esperemos a Naruto –Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta con la cual cubrió a la joven._

_-Es raro que nadie la haya visto vagar de esta manera. –Hinata se tornó pensativa._

_-Al menos tenemos el anillo…_

_-¿Y como piensas sacárselo Sasuke?_

_-Pues no lo sé, seguro a Naruto se le ocurrirá algo. –El chico caminó nervioso. –No deben tardar…_

_-Más les vale… ya esta cayendo el atardecer._

En el hospital de Konoha…

_-Doctor Kazuo… Doctor Kazuo –Grito una enfermera corriendo sofocadamente hacia el medico._

_-¿Qué ocurre enfermera? –Inquirió preocupado._

_-Debe venir urgente a la azotea._

_-¿A la azotea dices?_

El medico recorrió con rapidez el pasillo del tercer piso hasta tomar el elevador. La enfermera lo acompañaba silenciosa el resto del trayecto. Las puertas se abrieron con parsimonia descubriendo unas escaleras que conducían hacia la azotea.

Un pequeño grupo de enfermeros y doctores circundaban un espacio circular alrededor de algo que yacía en el piso del hospital.

_-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Inquirió Kazuo._

_-Es ella… -Sentenció un colega._

_-¿Ella? –Kazuo camino con prisa hasta aquella masa humana. -¡No puede ser! ¡SEÑORITA AKAMINA! –Dijo mirando anonadadamente el cuerpo de la muchacha desfallecido en el húmedo y frió piso de hormigón._


	11. El conjuro parte II

Capitulo XI "El conjuro Parte II"

_-Que raro que Naruto no llega… -Dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba impaciente la opacada puesta del sol pues intensos nubarrones y relámpagos se dibujaban sobre el cielo._

_-Dijo que estaba cerca –Hinata abrigo un poco más a la joven que yacía sentada y exhausta junto a ella._

_-Lo llamaré al celular. –Exclamó el pelinegro quien tomo el teléfono y se dispuso a marcar inmediatamente. De pronto un ruido desgarrador se escucho desde el interior de la casa._

_-¡Dile a Naruto que se apresure! –Grito Hinata poniéndose en pie y mirando como el escudo rojizo cedía completamente. -¡Maldita sea Sasuke, ha cedido! –Acotó, pero al darse vuelta noto a Sasuke desvencijado en el suelo y a la frágil Mizuna mirarlo de pie y dándole la espalda. -¡MIZUNA! –Grito nuevamente Hinata._

_-Así que tú eres su ángel –echando a reír desaforadamente. –Parece que hoy estoy de suerte. _

La mujer reía con fuerzas mientras un destello luminoso oscuro comenzó a extenderse desde los pies a la cabeza, y a medida que avanzaba, Hinata pudo vislumbrar la silueta de otra mujer emerger frente a ella.

Los ojos de la aparecida brillaban de color rojizo y al fijar la vista en ella sus pupilas se agudizaron como una fiera que acecha en la oscuridad.

_-¡TU ERES UN DEMONIO! _

_-Te ves sorprendida angelito… -la chica comenzó a circundarla mientras reía cínicamente._

_-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas! –Hinata la miró desafiante._

_-El amo Itachi estará complacido… _

_-¿Itachi?_

La charla cesó, la pelinegra, con sus ojos enrojecidos, avanzó contra Hinata esgrimiéndole un fuerte golpe que la chica esquivó girando hacia atrás y acuclillándose en el asfalto de la calle.

Hinata frunció el ceño, respiro hondo y batió sus brazos con ligereza en el aire concentrando allí una luz color celeste y blanca que resplandecía desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta las muñecas. La chica se paro con rapidez y se coloco en pose de pelea; ni bien estuvo en pose, ambas luces se prolongaron de sus brazos a sus manos formando dos Sais (Armas de combate ninja en forma de tridente).

-_Veo que el angelito esta entrenado… -Se burlo la atacante esgrimiendo ahora una katana que saco detrás de la espalda._

_-Compruébalo por ti misma. –La reto._

Tras las palabras de su oponente el demonio arremetió con furia contra Hinata. La chica se defendió del seguro ataque deteniendo con uno de sus sais a la katana de su oponente. La otra al verse bloqueada tontamente tomó con rapidez la funda de la espada, de su espalda, y le lanzó un fuerte golpe que Hinata logro detener con el sai en su mano izquierda.

Hinata no espero ni un segundo más y le esgrimió un potente golpe con su pierna izquierda magullando a su oponente en la pierna derecha haciéndola retroceder. Nuevamente la muchacha arremetió con un golpe de su sai derecho pero fue esquivado por el demonio con avidez. Emitió otro severo golpe con el sai en la mano izquierda pero nuevamente fue esquivado con gran habilidad. Ahora fue el demonio quien avanzo raudamente contra ella con un furioso golpe de su katana que Hinata a duras penas tuvo tiempo de esquivar y perdiendo un mechón de pelo de su cabello, el cual, se deshizo en chispitas de colores.

_-¡Huy estuvo cerca! –se bufó la mujer._

_-No dejaré que pase otra vez. –Hinata sonrió y volvió a arremeter contra su oponente._

Sasuke volvió lentamente en si, estaba bastante mareado y le dolía el golpe en la cabeza. Cuando pudo tomar conciencia solo pudo ver a las dos mujeres combatir desesperadamente una contra la otra. Los dos cabellos azabaches se batían en el aire tras alguna desconcertante pirueta y tras los forcejeos, idas y venidas.

_-Hinata… -dijo murmurando mientras se ponía de pie._

Saco el arma de su cintura y apunto a las dos contrincantes quienes se movían a una velocidad increíble. ¿Cómo podía ayudarle? Estaba claro que él era inútil ante una situación así. Por más que apuntara con su arma no disponía de la velocidad como para darle un seguro disparo a la muchacha correcta.

De pronto Hinata fue golpeada en el hombro izquierdo por aquella katana produciéndole un pequeño tajo. La chica retrocedió algo adolorida; su rival la miró triunfante pero un ruido ensordecedor, y un golpe extraño en su espalda, la hizo voltear a ver al osado agresor quien ahora la apuntaba con un revolver.

La chica se enfureció. Su cuerpo pareció deslizarse a gran velocidad contra el anonadado pelinegro a quien tomo ferozmente del cuello presionándolo con fuerza y provocando que el joven soltara el arma de golpe y la mirara con los ojos algo idos.

_-¡MALDITO INSOLENTE! –Gruño enfurecida._

_-¡SASUKE! –Hinata corrió hacia él chico y dio un potente salto cayendo con sus Sais sobre la pelinegra quien estaba entretenida ahorcando a Sasuke._

_-¡SEÑORA AIKO! –Una muchacha pelirroja se interpuso en el seguro golpe parándola con su brazo derecho el cual fue perforado de un lado a otro._

_-Era hora Shaisha… -bufó Aiko –Encárgate de ella yo mataré a este sujeto y luego extraeré algunas piezas de su cuerpo. –La chica rió cínicamente._

_-¡SASUKE! –grito Hinata quien veía que el chico a penas si lograba moverse._

_-Ahora yo seré tu oponente._

Shaisha arremetió contra Hinata alejándola de su querida ama. Aiko miró al humano con gracia, no podía comprender cómo un simple mortal osaba hacerle frente y menos sin destreza alguna.

_-Tú morirás y tú angelito será parte de nuestro botín._

_-Hi…hi-na… ta… -balbuceo adolorido y asfixiado._

El chico reunió sus últimas fuerzas y golpeo el rostro de Aiko con potencia esperando desfallecerla por el impacto, pero sus conjeturas no rindieron el fruto esperado. Aiko giró su rostro a penas y lo miró desafiante.

_-Idiota piensas que ese simple golpecito va a provocarme algún daño. –La chica lo arrojó con fuerza sobre la acera ocasionando que Sasuke se golpeara la cabeza contra el cordón de la vereda_

_-¡ahh! –gimió adolorido._

La chica comenzó a reír desfachatadamente mientras alzaba su espada hacia el cielo dispuesta a esgrimir su ultimo golpe.

_-¡SASUKE! –grito Hinata quien no podía quitarse de encima al Krilom._

_-¡MUERE! –Grito Aiko._

Antes de que la chica pudiera ensartar su estocada Sasuke giro su cabeza, que estaba sumida en la acera, y con su frente ensangrentada la miró con desprecio. La joven pudo apreciar sus dos ojos enrojecidos e iracundos y una poderosa energía violácea emanar de su cuerpo, tanto, que por un instante la vio amoldarse a su cuerpo físico. Ella estaba segura de que conocía esa firma energética ¿pero como podía ser eso posible? La chica lo miró pasmada.

_-¡MAESTRO ITACHI! –grito confusa deteniendo el golpe y mirándolo perpleja._

Sasuke realizó un rápido movimiento con el cuerpo boca abajo, impulsándose con sus manos y sus brazos elevando la mitad inferior del torso para darle una potente patada a la chica quien pudo sentir el brioso golpe dar de lleno en su estomago. La mujer fue propulsada con fuerza contra la pelirroja y ambas cayeron destartaladas en el suelo.

_-¡SASUKE! –Hinata lo miró perplejo; quiso acercarse a él pero pudo notar el aura maligna rodear su cuerpo físico con tal nitidez que juraría que se hallaba frente a un demonio de alto nivel. –Sasuke… -la chica lo miró con tristeza mientras recordaba las palabras de Arthur en la mañana._

_-Ven aquí Hinata… -dijo con parsimonia extendiéndole la mano._

La pelinegra sacudió su precioso cabello negandolo con la cabeza. ¿Acaso el chico era de temer? ¿Qué debía hacer, atacarlo?

_-Ven… -le suplico él aún con su mano extendida._

_-No… no iré Sasuke… ¿Qué rayos eres tú? –dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea._

_-¿Eres mi ángel guardián o no? ¡VEN! –grito al notar la suerte de la pelinegra._

_-¡SERÁS MÍA! –grito Aiko atacándola en el aire con su Katana._

La pelinegra volvió a retroceder haciendo varias acrobacias hasta caer junto a Sasuke. Aiko la siguió rápidamente pero el muchacho extendió su mano izquierda hacia adelante y la chica se detuvo en el acto suspendida en el aire.

_-¡AMO ITACHI! –grito mientras el pelinegro con un golpe seco de su brazo la mando a volar hasta la vereda de enfrente golpeando contra la acera. Tras aquella muestra de poderío el chico se hinco adolorido en el piso. Hinata lo miró desconcertada._

_-Rayos… no le digas a Naruto…-dijo el pelinegro tras lo cual se desvaneció._

_-¡AMBOS MORIRÁN! –exclamó Shaisha enfadada._

El atardecer daba paso a la oscuridad con una increíble rapidez, parecía como si toda aquella aura maligna condensada alrededor de aquel falso cuerpo humano se desperdigara en la atmosfera sumiendo parte de aquel viejo barrió en el terror más inhumano.

La figura rojiza de Shaisha desapareció y ante ella una horrenda criatura sin rostro y de enormes proporciones gruño furica en el centro de la calle; sin duda si cualquier mortal tuviese la capacidad de verla moriría de un seguro infarto.

Hinata se puso en guardia, no tenía demasiado tiempo como para lanzar un conjuro elaborado y eficiente para hacerla retroceder, así que no le quedaba más remedio que combatirla mano a mano.

Aquella monstruosidad se le vino al humo con una feroz rapidez, pero antes de que pudiera golpearla una luz azulina le dio de lleno haciéndola retroceder cayendo despatarrada en el piso.

_-¡NARUTO! –Dijo la chica contenta al ver a su rescatador._

_-Llegamos a tiempo. –Río el ojiazul animado._

_-Hinata… -Dijo Happosai quien deposito las cosas en un caldero de mediano tamaño y con el Laürin en mano se dispuso a iniciar aquel ritual._

_-¡Sasuke! –Naruto se aproximo a su lado con rapidez._

_-¡NO NARUTO! –grito Hinata pero no le sirvió de mucho el pelirrubio lo asió entre sus brazos. –responde Sasuke, ¡Sasuke, SASUKE! –grito zamarreándolo._

Mientras el chico intentaba hacer reaccionar a su descompuesto amigo, aquella criatura se levanto de golpe aumentada en tamaño, poder y ferocidad. Hinata volvió a ponerse en guardia pero esta vez cruzo ambos sais frente a su rostro, cerró los ojos, y profirió en voz baja.

**¡Au-aicanáro ván, ványë heca i cilyanna ëala!**

_¡Fuera Llama Aguda, Fuego Caído, no lo harás; márchate al abismo espíritu!_

Una intensa luz en forma de cruz se desprendió de aquellas armas y la chica con un rápido movimiento la expulso para dar de lleno en el pecho de aquella enorme criatura la cual volvió a caer al suelo.

_-Naruto… -exclamó Sasuke algo inconsciente._

_-¿Estas bien amigo? –Naruto respiró un poco más aliviado._

_-Naruto… -Sasuke le entregó algo que traía en su mano derecha._

_-Esto es… ¡El anillo! –sentenció eufórico._

_-¿Cómo? –Hinata se quedo pasmada ¿En que momento Sasuke había obtenido el anillo?_

_-¡Rápido Naruto! –Grito Happosai quien ya había hecho hervir todo aquel menjunje desagradable._

_-Cuida de Sasuke. –Sentenció Naruto depositándolo con cuidado en el piso._

_-Pero… -La chica no pudo decir nada más._

Naruto corrió junto a Happosai mientras que ambos veían con horror aquella gigantesca figura volver a levantarse del suelo y a incrementar su poder y tamaño, pareciera como si se alimentara de las energías de los ataques.

La bestia comenzó a condensar un aura rojiza frente a su cuerpo con furia y unos espantosos gruñidos. Naruto le entrego con prisa el anillo a Happosai quien lo hecho con rapidez al caldero y luego pronuncio, envuelto en un halo blanco, el conjuro.

_**¡Ab omni malo, libera nos, domine. ab omni pecato, libera. ab ira tua, libera. a subitanea et improvisa morte, libera. ab insidiis diaboli, libera. ab ira, et odio, et omni mala voluntate, libera. A morte perpetua, , domine, de morte aeterna in die illa tremenda quiando caeli movendi sunt et terra dum veneris judicare saeculum per ignem!**_

_¡Líbranos del hombre malo, Señor. Del pecado del hombre, líbranos. De su ira, libéranos. De una súbita e imprevista muerte, líbranos. De la insidia del Diablo. De la ira y el odio y de los hombres de mala voluntad. De la muerte perpetua. Libérame, Señor, de la muerte eterna en el día tremendo en el que el cielo se estremezca y la tierra sea juzgada por el Ansiado de Siglos por fuego!_

_-¡Ya esta hecho Naruto! –grito Happosai mientras vertía parte de aquella desagradable mezcla sobre su espada azulina._

_-¡Bien ahora es todo mío! –grito corriendo y abalanzándose sobre la criatura quien estaba a punto de lanzar una poderosa correntada de energía maligna que desbastaría la mitad de la cuadra._

_-¡IDIOTA! –grito una muchacha de cabello negro dándole una patada a Naruto antes de que este diera su golpe final sobre aquella inmundicia._

_-maldición… -grito algo adolorido en el suelo._

_-¡Naruto! _

Hinata quien había corrido junto a Happosai y vertido parte de la mezcla en sus armas lanzo primero una y luego la otra contra la criatura, quien al sentir aquella intromisión en su deforme cuerpo comenzó a chillar descomunalmente.

_-¡Es mi turno! _

Naruto tomó la espada del suelo y con su mano libre envió un halo de luz rojiza contra Aiko que intentaba atacarlo nuevamente mandándola a volar con una increíble potencia. Luego corrió hacia el Krilom que se zarandeaba adolorido y de un solo salto le clavo la espada en medio de aquella masa deforme que alguna vez había sido su rostro.

Finalmente aquella criatura comenzó a consumirse envuelta en bruma y destellos luminosos que explotaron emanando una sustancia pegajosa y verdosa sobre los presentes y en toda la calle hasta que se hubo disgregado casi por completo. Los tres pudieron apreciar la figura de Shaisha resplandecer pálidamente en el centro de la calle mientras algo parecía carcomer su fantasmagórica figura.

_-Arthur… -llorisqueo. –Arthur… mi… a-mo-r… -dijo finalmente desapareciendo por completo._

_-¡Y ESE FUE SU FIN! –festejo Naruto en su lugar._

_-Parece que ganamos… -Suspiró Happosai._

_-¡SASUKE! –grito Naruto acudiendo junto al desvencijado pelinegro._

_-¿Dónde esta ella? –Inquirió Hinata buscando a su otra rival._

_-Parece que se ha ido Hinata… -profirió con tranquilidad el anciano._

_-¡Hinata ven, cura a Sasuke! –grito Naruto, pero la chica lo miro con algo de indiferencia._

_-Estoy bien… -sentenció el pelinegro quien intentó sentarse como pudo._

_-Sasuke estas todo lastimado… -Naruto lo miró preocupado. -¡HINATA! –mirándola._

_-No se si funcionará… -Aproximándose a los dos._

_-Como que no, si ha funcionado antes lo seguirá haciendo.- refunfuñó Naruto quien no entendía por que la muchacha se mostraba tan renuente a sanar a Sasuke._

_-Lo intentaré… -Hinata lo miró con severidad y colocó con cuidado sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico sanándole la profunda cortada en su sien._

_-Gracias… -dijo Sasuke más repuesto._

_-Me asustaste amigo… -Naruto rió, Hinata no formulo palabra, y el rubio noto el ambiente tenso. -¿Acaso ocurrió algo entre ustedes? Parecen un poco enfadados… -Naruto los miró como a un niño._

_-¡No paso nada! –dijo Sasuke con rapidez mientras se ponía de pie._

_-¿Hinata? –Naruto la miró al igual que el pelinegro._

_-No ha pasado nada… -contesto ella._

De pronto los relámpagos se hicieron algo estruendosos ensombreciendo aún más el cielo de Konoha. Unas gotas comenzaron a caer copiosamente sobre los presentes.

_-Bueno propongo que nos demos un baño nos quitemos esta porquería pegajosa de encima. –Sentencio Naruto_

_-Ectoplasma Naruto. –Aclaro Happosai._

_-Bueno el ectoplasma asqueroso de encima y festejemos tomando un buen trago._

_-No yo paso esta vez estoy muy cansado… -Acotó Sasuke._

_-Y yo tengo que arreglar unas cosas en mi tienda._

_-¡Rayos que aguafiestas! –dijo mientras la lluvia empapaba su rostro. -¿Y tú Hinata?_

_-Yo quiero bañarme Naruto…_

_-¡Perfecto! Nos bañaremos juntos. –Sonriendo maliciosamente._

_-¡Olvídalo puedo bañarme sola!_

_-Que ángel aburrido eres. –bufó._

_-Será mejor que me vaya… -Dijo Sasuke buscando las llaves de su coche._

_-¡A propósito tengo que darte una mala noticia Sasuke!_

_-¿Qué noticia? –Pregunto con indiferencia._

_-¡A tu coche le cayó encima el Krilom! –mirando como había quedado destartalado el bonito coche de Sasuke._

_-¡MIERDA! _

Tras casi veinte minutos, conduciendo el coche de policía, Naruto dejo a Happosai en su tienda no sin antes de que éste le entregara varias mudas de ropa a Hinata quien vagaba como un hombre por la calle, vestida aún con las ropas de Sasuke.

Largo e incomodo fue el silencio que se extendió hasta el apartamento del pelinegro quien se bajo del coche distante y pensativo casi sin decir palabra.

_-Gracias por traerme Naruto… -profirió apocadamente._

_-De nada Dobe y lamento lo de tu coche._

_-Descuida el seguro lo cubrirá ¡Espero! –dijo cerrando la puerta con rapidez._

_-¡Buenas noches! –grito Naruto mientras lo miraba ingresar cabizbajo a su hogar._

_-¿Dime exactamente que fue lo que paso Hinata? –Inquirió enfadado._

_-No ocurrió nada. –Dijo algo molesta y pensativa mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Si como no… algo ocurrió ni siquiera te despediste de él y es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo. –Mientras conducía._

_-Pues bien… ¡Si, ocurrió algo! –exclamó molesta haciendo que Naruto la mirase algo atónito._

_-Suena como si te hubieses acostado con él. –Naruto hecho a reír desfachatadamente. –Yo no soy tú novio y no te juzgaré si te apetece, de hecho creo que es un buen ejercicio. –Sentenció con cinismo._

_-¡NO PASO ESO!_

_-¿Entonces que? –contemplándola dubitativo mientras se hallaba detenido por un semáforo._

_-SASUKE… ¡ES UN DEMONIO! –grito descaradamente._

_-¿es una broma verdad? –Naruto la miro de soslayo._

_-¡Claro que no! Yo… lo vi Naruto… con mis propios ojos…_

_-No seas payasa Hinata, Sasuke no es un demonio sino yo me hubiese percatado al instante. –Continuó manejando._

_-Lo vi arrojar a esa mujer demonio utilizando solo sus manos._

_-¿Y eso que?_

_-¿ESO QUE? ¿TE PARECE POCO?_

_-Yo hago peores cosas que esas y no soy un demonio. –Riendo descaradamente._

_-Pero… sus ojos… su aura… era un demonio Naruto… uno de un altísimo nivel… si yo tuviese que enfrentarlo moriría irremediablemente y jamás podría protegerte de algo así. –La chica bajo la cabeza con tristeza. Naruto la miro pensativo. _

_-¿Tú puedes morir? –Inquirió a lo pavo._

_-¡NARUTO! –la chica lo miró enfadada ella le hablaba con seriedad pero él parecía no prestarle la debida atención._

_-Tranquila Hinata, llevo años trabajando con Sasuke y si algo no es ese chico es un demonio. Se que normal no es, lo presiento, por que él no irradia nada ni bondad ni maldad, es como si simplemente fuera…_

_-¿Cómo si fuera que? –La chica lo miró confusa ¿de que hablaba este mortal?_

_-Es como si estuviera por encima de esa dualidad ¿Me explico? –Hinata no le había entendido ni medio pues lo miró desconcertada._

_-¿Por encima de esta dualidad?_

_-Algo así… No se lo que hayas visto en él pero si hubiese sido un demonio de alto nivel te hubiese matado al instante ¿no crees? _

_-Pues… -La chica se tornó pensativa. Naruto tenía razón por que Sasuke no la mato. -¿Quizás desee algo más?_

_-¿Cómo que?_

_-Como a ti Naruto; esa mujer Shaisha te quería a ti._

_-¡NAA! –se burló nuevamente. –Seguramente molesto mucho a esa gentecita y por ello me desean pero no es algo que no este dispuesto a enfrentar y Sasuke lo sabe, y aún así, él es mi amigo y compañero._

_-Tu amistad con Sasuke puede traerte muchos problemas… -Refunfuño._

_-¿Quizás deberías ir a hablar con él? –Naruto estacionó el coche mientras pudo apreciar a una sombría jovencita rubia empaparse con aquella agua helada que se desmoronaba desde el tormentoso cielo._

_-¡CLARO QUE NO! –grito cruzándose de brazos._

_-Vete Hinata estaré ocupado esta noche y no quiero intromisiones molestas otra vez._

_-¿me estas tratando de molesta? –bufó._

_-¡Bastante! Ahora vete… -haciéndole unas morisquetas con las manos._

_-¡No voy a irme!_

_-Claro que si –bufó tras verla retobada –Quiero hablar a solas con Ino y a ti no te importa._

_-Si claro, como no, ahora lo llaman hablar._

_-Sabes que no pienso seguir escuchándote. –Abriendo la puerta del coche._

_-Espera un momento ¿como piensas que me vaya? ¿Y a donde?_

_-Ve y habla con Sasuke y no me interrumpas por hoy, puedes viajar por el espacio verdad. –Riendo y cerrando la puerta del vehículo._

_-¡Que no! _

El chico se marchó. Hinata pudo verlo abrazar a la pelirrubia quien parecía algo desconsolada desde lejos. Hinata suspiro, le daba un poco de temor ver a Sasuke, sobre todo, por lo ocurrido hacía unas pocas horas.

La muchacha realizo una rápida traslación y se aposto a la entrada del departamento del pelinegro ¿estaría bien que se apareciese así como así a su casa? Aun que pensándolo bien él era su protegido y si no tenía nada que ocultar ella estaría a salvo ¿pero y si Sasuke ocultaba muchas más cosas de lo que jamás imaginaría Naruto? Por otra parte como su guardiana tenía el deber de averiguar que rayos iba mal con el muchacho y por otro lado quitarse la ropa llena de aquella pegajosa y maloliente sustancia despedida por el Krilom.

Sasuke se había dado una merecida ducha tras toda aquella odisea; cocinó algo con rapidez y dispuso, como siempre, la mesa para él solo. En su cabeza solo peregrinaba una imagen, el rostro de Hinata tras verlo realizar aquellos extraños trucos de magia.

El chico se miró las manos ¿Cómo le fue posible realizar aquello? ¿Por qué sintió tanta ira en su interior? ¿Qué haría Naruto al saber que era anormal?

Sasuke se sentó en la mesa, dispuso ordenadamente los cubiertos, la servilleta, el vaso de agua, la ensalada y un trozo de salmón con arroz que lucia apeteciblemente sobre su plato. Se dispuso a morder un bocado cuando pudo oír un golpeteo en la puerta de entrada.

Hinata había permanecido dubitativa apostada frente a la puerta del pelinegro. Debía llamar o sería mejor entrar directamente y pescarlo infraganti en cualquier fechoría u acto demoniaco; este ultimo pensamiento le sonó una bobada pues si el chico era un verdadero demonio ya sabría que ella estaría allí, al menos podría percibir sus partículas espirituales. Pero y si Sasuke hábilmente estaba camuflando, no solo su apariencia, sino también su energía con un hechizo como lo hizo en la tarde esa mujer demonio y como lo hacía ella misma. Hinata volvió a suspirar ofuscada, pero decidió llamar a la puerta no tenía caso esperar como boba tras la misma.

El pelinegro no tardo en abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al percibir tras ella a su ángel guardián quien lo miró algo enojada.

_-¡Hinata! –dijo sorprendido._

_-Sasuke… -bufo mientras el chico permanecía como estatua parado junto al umbral de su puerta. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió confuso y ¿Algo alegre? Sasuke realizó una rápida revisión de aquel último sentimiento._

_-Naruto estaba ocupado, recibió una visita de una chica… ¿puedo pasar? –Notando que el pelinegro no había tenido la delicadeza de invitarla a entrar._

_-¡Si! Lo siento… -permitiendo que la chica ingresara hacia el hall de su departamento. Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de si con llave y la siguió._

_-¿Estabas cenando? -tras ver toda aquella apetitosa cena. ¿Acaso tenía hambre? Parecía que ser más humana tenía sus desventajas sobre todo si debía comer regularmente._

_-Si… solo un poco de arroz y pescado… -La chica lo miró de frente y el pelinegro no pudo soportar el peso de su cristalina mirada._

_-¡Sasuke! –Dijo Hinata súbitamente._

_-Si vienes aquí por lo de hoy… -el chico guardó silencio unos instantes Hinata lo observó impávida. –No tengo nada que decirte…_

_-¡No tienes nada que decirme! –refunfuño –Sasuke, manejas la energía de un demonio de alto nivel y ¡no sabes que decirme! –increpándolo._

_-No se como… -callando otra vez ¿Cómo le explicaría a Hinata lo que había acontecido si ni él tenía en claro lo ocurrido?_

_-¡Mira! Si le haces daño a Naruto ¡TE LAS VERÁZ CONMIGO, ÉL ES MI ENCARGO Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADA NI NADIE LO DAÑE! –grito furica._

_-Pensé que yo también era tú encargo… -Sasuke la miró con tristeza y luego fue a sentarse a su silla e intentar ingerir su cena. Hinata lo miró confusa, él tenia razón, también era su encargo._

_-Necesito bañarme y quitarme esta ropa… -profirió más calmada._

_-Si, puedes usar el baño… -exclamó sin mirarla._

Hinata fue a bañarse ofuscada e indignada ¿Por qué Sasuke se veía tan triste? Ella tenía razón, aquella anómala energía era de un demonio ¿O quizás fuese alguna otra criatura, pero que? La chica se quitó la ropa y se baño por un largo rato. Cualquier ángel en su posición lo destruiría sin dudarlo, pero estaba claro que Naruto no se lo perdonaría y por otro lado no sabía exactamente que era Sasuke; lucia como un humano común y corriente pero necesitaba saber más sobre él y su pasado.

La chica se seco y se vistió con un pijama rosado que se asemejaba a una solerita y unos pantalones holgados hasta la rodilla, a las cuales, se ajustaban por medio de un elástico. La chica se peino y se ato el largo cabello en una tirante cola, por un momento creyó que Happosai le había obsequiado ropa de lo más extraña pues parecía más una muñeca de porcelana antigua que una muchacha.

Al salir de aquel lugar, con la ropa sucia en una mano y su pequeño bolso con ropa en otro, pudo presenciar al pelinegro disponer un lugar en la mesa para ella y terminar de servirle algo de cenar.

_-¿Qué haces? _

_-Supuse que tendrías hambre… -el chico deposito el plato sobre la mesa. Un humeante arroz, un delicioso pescado y algunas verduras eran dispensadas estructuradamente sobre el plato._

_-La verdad es que si… -sentenció tragando saliva ¿Acaso se vendía por arroz, pescado y unas cuantas verduras?_

_-Pues siéntate… puedes dejar la ropa en el lavadero mañana las lavaré –proclamó él sentándose a la mesa tras haber calentado su comida._

_-¿Y bien vas a decirme? –arremetió Hinata mientras bendecía su comida, no vaya a ser que tuviese algo._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga Hinata? –inquirió llevándose un trozo de pescado a la boca._

_-La verdad ¿Eres un demonio? _

_-Soy humano ¿entiende? No se por que insistes con eso._

_-¿Entonces como explicas lo ocurrido hoy?_

_-No lo sé… en verdad no lo sé… -el chico bajo la cabeza con melancolía. _

_-¿Te ha sucedido antes?_

_-¿Por qué debería contarte mis problemas? ¡Es obvio que a ti solo te preocupa Naruto! –dijo molesto._

_-Es verdad… y por ello te pregunto esto…_

_-¡Sabes que! Por que mejor no te largas con Naruto ¡ y déjame en paz! –Exclamó furico._

_-Porque no me hechas si tanto te molesta que este aquí- Exclamó con serenidad._

_-¡Es lo que estoy haciendo! _

_-No, lo único que haces es gritar; vamos sácame de aquí ¡Si es que puedes! –Acotó desafiante._

_-¡VETE! –grito furico. Hinata pudo notar como sus ojos tomaban el color de la sangre._

_-Échame si puedes… -Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa algo cínica._

Sasuke se le vino al humo y la tomó con fuerza por los hombros parándola de su silla. Hinata pudo percibir aquella aura penetrante y aterradora, pero también podía sentir la indiferencia, la confusión y la desazón. Naruto tenía razón algo no estaba bien ¿Por qué un demonio de alto nivel no terminaba de afirmar su esencia maligna al momento de presentarse?

_-¿Qué pasa no tienes agallas? –Inquirió al verlo quedarse estático y mirarla con furia._

Sasuke la atrajo con fuerza hacia si y la beso. Hinata se tornó inmóvil y confusa; esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa. Abría los ojos como dos huevos fritos mientras podía sentir la intensidad del beso, las reacciones en el pelinegro, en su respiración, en su cuerpo cuando la abrazo con fuerza. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Por qué dejaba que esta criatura contaminara su aura? ¿Por qué le tiritaban las piernas? ¿Por qué no lo alejaba? ¿Por qué en vez de tomar sus Sais y ponerle fin a su existencia permitía que el chico la abrazara? ¿Por qué sentía tanto calor de golpe?

La lengua del pelinegro presionó con delicadeza sus labios; pudo sentir aquella intromisión en el interior de su boca y un torpe suspiro escabullirse de lo profundo de su garganta.

Sasuke la acorralo junto a la mesa mientras la besaba con intensidad. Se sentía como en el cielo, hacia tanto que no besaba a una mujer que sus hormonas se le alborotaban descontroladamente. Extrañamente, la muchacha no reaccionaba, o bien estaba tan extasiada por aquello como él o tal vez planeaba rebanarle la cabeza tras aquel descabellado acto. Al chico no le importo en lo absoluto perecer en ese mismo instante.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic y por sobre todo a quienes comentan:

*natsumi hhr nh

* Alucard19983

* Bellrose Jewel

* enma-naruhina 

*Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad pero la historia es completamente mía.

*Este es un fic NaruHinaSasu y todo puede ocurrir, que puedo decir me encanta este triangulo amoroso ^^.

*Se reciben sugerencias y criticas siempre y cuando sean hechas con respeto y desde un consejo literario maduro y con sentido.

Por lo demás eviten los tomatazos por que casi no veo el monitor jejeje


End file.
